Choices
by Lulu-Beth
Summary: Fred, George, and Laura have been best friends since their first year. But the boys are in love with Laura and she's in love with them. How can she possibly choose between her best friends? Let's just see. M for language, possible lemons.
1. Chapter 1

**A warning, Chapter 1 is also here, and it and farther on will be in first person. I'm way better at it lol. Hope you enjoy. The first few chapters cover around the time of Order Of The Phoenix but after that, a chapter for each book because I have a story line that is completely and totally my own, at least it is suppose to be. I have read few Harry Potter fanfics before recently because I didn't want to stray from J.K. Rowling's idea, but I'm in love with The Weasley Twins, so I wanted to write a story about them. Also, I am aware of the fact that the series was based in the 1990's but for the purpose of my story, it is based in the 2000's. Also, advance warning before someone gets upset, some things are copied straight from the books, mostly just lines that I needed to put in my story, but they of course belong to J.K. Rowling, and I've added lines to a few of those. Advance warning-I looked at the Harry Potter wiki and saw how the couples panned out, but a few of them are going to change, not many, not any of the important ones-Ginny and Harry and Ron and Hermione will definitely stay the same, and Bill and Fleur-but I did change a few. Like…two. Well, three. But one of them is because this is an OC fic. Some things have a different time order too but it is still in there. Also, when I first started this story I hadn't read the books in awhile, and I realize now that I changed the Hogwarts Battle a bit. Sorry everyone, it wasn't a big change though.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of it's characters, but Fred and George can own me anytime.**

**Prologue:**

"DAD! I got a letter…from Hogwarts!" The eleven year old yelled, rushing into the house as she walked in from playing outside.

"Hogwarts?" Her balding father asked suspiciously.

"Yep," She handed him the letter, and pushed her brown hair behind her ear.

"Who helped you make this?" Her dad asked, not believing for a second that she had, considering Hogwarts was suppose to be made up.

"Nobody. It was on the porch. There was an owl sitting on

the truck!" She said excitedly.

He looked out the window, and sure enough, there sat a small brown owl on his truck.

"Well open it then." Her father said.

She opened the envelope and began to read aloud.

"_Dear Miss Simmons, as deputy headmistress of Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft and Wizardry, I would like to inform you that as hard as it may be for you to believe, you are a witch. We have made arrangements for you and your father to be transported to London by Ministry of Magic officials via Portkey. They will also escort your father back to America after you meet the train on Platform 9 ¾. Enclosed is your booklist and list of things you will need to buy. You are allowed to have an owl if you wish, and may bring a few articles of your Muggle clothing for the stay in London and after the school year has ended. We at Hogwarts are expecting your return owl. Ministry officials will arrive on August 30__th__ and you will stay-free of charge-in _The Leaky Cauldron _until you are to board The Hogwarts Express. Best of Luck. Minerva McGonagall._"

"Sugarplum," The girl's father said sadly. "I don't know if I can afford to transfer our money into wizard money. And even if I did, I don't know if I can afford your books and everything."

"But look dad," She pulled a moneybag filled with weird looking coins from her pocket. "they sent us money! Please daddy, I want to go to Hogwarts!"

He sighed. "Okay, but how are we going to explain this to your mom and her family?"

"We can say that I got accepted into some fancy boarding school with a full scholarship." She answered.

"Won't you want to talk to Kanzas and the rest of your friends?" He asked.

"Well, you see Kanzas all the time. I can send letters to her through you daddy. And then summer holidays."

"Okay, well write back." He said.

She grabbed a notebook and hastily scrawled out a reply.

_Thank you so much, Professor McGonagall. This is a dream come true. I look forward to attending Hogwarts._

_Sincerely, Laura B. Simmons_

"Excuse me," Laura said when she got onto The Hogwarts Express on September First. "would you two mind terribly if I sat with you? I don't know anyone."

The two boys-twins it looked like-shrugged.

"Fine with us," Said one in a purple sweater with a F on it. "I'm Fred Weasley, and this is my twin brother, George. We're first years, I expect you are too?"

The brother had on a green sweater with a G on it, too bad they'd be wearing Hogwarts robes so it would be hard to tell them apart after today.

"Yes," She sat down at the farthest end of the bench from them. "I'm Laura, I'm Muggleborn."

"We're pureblood." They said.

"You don't mind being around me, do you?" Laura asked nervously.

"Of course not," they answered. "our father loves Muggles."

She smiled nervously.

They arrived at the school what seemed like hours later and were ushered onto boats by a very large man with his face covered by his beard and long, tangled hair.

They were sorted into their houses and Laura was placed into Gryffindor along with Fred and George who went straight to seats beside her once they were sorted.

"You don't have to sit with me, if you don't want. Just because I don't know anybody." Laura said awkwardly.

"Nonsense," said George, beaming down at her-he was just a few inches taller. "you're pretty nice. And besides that, we want to sit with you."

She blushed bright red. "Thank you George."

"I'm Fred." He told her.

"Oh, sorry Fred." She turned even redder.

"I'm only joking," He poked her side. "I'm George."

And so, they became the best of friends, Laura joining in on their mischief and sometimes scolding them for it. All depending on whether Mrs. Weasley sent an owl to her, begging her to stop them.

Laura's father was always on her case because he received owls from Professor McGonagall every other day. She claimed it was all George's fault, and her father just laughed then.

When Voldemort came back in their sixth year, and almost the entire school was whispering that Harry Potter-Fred and George's brother's best friend-was lying about it, Laura believed. After all, if her best friends believed it, and Dumbledore, and Mrs. Weasley, then how could it not be true? She knew she was safer if she believed.

**Chapter 1:**

_Dear Fred and George, _

_I cannot wait for term to start, I miss you both, and maybe even Lee. Mostly you two though. You know how much he annoys me at times. I can't stand these Muggles much longer either. My damn cousins-Tyler and Corey-keep teasing me, saying that they know what we do in the empty corridors-they have it completely off. And Kanzas has a new boyfriend-gag me. I met him the other day because we all went out to eat-me, Kanzas, and her Muggle friends I've met over Holidays, and his hair is as long as a girl's! I can't wait to get back to you and the rest of Hogwarts. _

_All My Love,_

_Laura_

I walked over to my owl, Minnie's cage-Fred and George always teased me for the owl's name-and opened it up.

"Hey girl," I cooed. "can you make it to London? Fred and George are expecting an owl anytime now."

Minnie perked up and nudged her head into my outstretched hand.

"That's my girl." I said, feeding her a treat before attaching the letter to her leg and letting her out my window.

After she had taken off, I went off into the living room where there was now a fireplace. Dad had gotten it after he found out it was a lot easier to use Floo Powder than a Portkey. And made him less nauseous.

"Daddy," I said in a singsong voice. "if Mrs. Weasley says it is okay, and Fred and George ask of course, may I please take the Floo network to The Burrow? You won't have to go to London this way."

Just then, Fred and Georges own owl, Errol came crashing through the open window and I picked him up.

"Jesus Errol. They could have just waited for Minnie. Come on, let's get you fed."

"You can if you want." Dad told me.

"Thanks," I hugged him one armed so that Errol wouldn't get crushed. "better feed this old thing."

_Laura,_

_We miss you, and mum said that we could invite you to stay with us until the beginning of term so that your dad won't have to come to London. And dad wants to ask you more things about Muggles. No need to write back, just bring Errol with you when you come through Floo Powder._

_Love, Fred and George._

I packed up my trunk with all my things, and stuffed my purse inside. What was suppose to be in my purse, I put in a backpack on my back because purses were easily lost in the Floo Network.

"Dad, can you send the trunk and things after me?" I asked, stepping into the fireplace and grabbing a handful of powder.

"Sure." He said.

I kissed his cheek. "Love ya dad! I still have my cell, I'll call when I get there."

"Love you." Dad said.

"The Burrow!" I said, closing my eyes and being engulfed by green flames.

I called my dad when I arrived in the empty house, and he sent my trunk and Errol behind me.

"Laura," George said, walking into the house. "sorry, we thought Errol might get there later than he did. We couldn't send you to where we're staying right now, so we came by Portkey, we need to get going back. We'll send your things there."

Fred and George were already seventeen so they could use magic outside school. I still had until January.

Once my things were gone, we went out into the yard and grabbed hold of an old Muggle soda can.

We were spinning for a few moments then we were in a old house and there was Ron and Hermione standing waiting for us off to the side.

"Hey." I said, dusting off my jeans.

"Hello," Hermione hugged me. "I was worried about you, all alone out in the Muggle world with You-Know-Who on the loose again."

"Haven't you been?" I asked, pulling away from my younger friend.

"No, my parents have been at a dental convention most of the summer so they sent me to stay at the Weasley's. But they came here so, so did I."

"Where are we, anyway?" I asked.

George wrapped his arm around my shoulder. "Headquarters of the Order Of The Phoenix."

"Order Of The Phoenix?" I asked.

"Dumbledore's secret organization," He answered. "Mum and Dad are members."

"Oh." I nodded.

"They just went after Harry." Ron told us.

"Why isn't he here yet?" I asked.

They all shrugged.

"Mum said you can stay in our room, it has three beds," George told me. "it isn't like we could get away with anything anyway."

"Should I let my dad know not to send owls to The Burrow?" I asked.

"Call him and tell him that you cannot receive owls," Sirius Black walked into the room. "it isn't safe. Oh and here, it is from Dumbledore."

_The Headquarters of The Order Of the Phoenix can be found at Number 12 Grimmauld Place, London. _

"What is this?" I asked.

"The only way you can find your way back here." Sirius answered.

"Oh, Dumbledore is the secret keeper." I nodded in approval and handed the note to George to dispose of.

George set the paper on fire in midair. "Good idea."

I grinned.

"Welcome to my house, Laura." Sirius added.

"Thank you Sirius," I smiled. "oh wait, you have electricity, right? I know I can use Magic at school, but I always straighten my hair. And it requires electricity." **(A/N: I know that technically, there is no electricity in the Wizarding World but I'm a freak who-even in stories-has to have her hair perfect :D lol.)**

"Yes, there should be a plug in, in your room."

"Thanks Sirius," I said. "where is my trunk?"

"In our room." George answered.

We went upstairs and closed the door.

"I missed you two." I said, hugging them both.

They kissed my cheeks. "We missed you also."

"You need to visit me in the Muggle world someday," I added. "I still have to pretend I'm underage next year and live with my dad."

"Why can't you just pretend you have another year of school and live with us?" Fred asked.

I sighed. "I want to, but dad still thinks that we're shacking up."

"Well, Laura dearest," Fred said, putting his face close to mine. "you have been seen by _Prefects_ snogging us."

"Only so that it would keep us out of trouble for what we were _really _doing." I said, stepping back.

Later, when all the adults were in a meeting with Dumbledore, I cuddled up in the bigger bed with Fred and George and we talked about the joke shop they were going to open and I was going to help them with-when I could escape the Muggle world.

"You already rented the space?" I asked excitedly while my head laid on George's chest.

He stroked my hair. "Yea, and we have a apartment over the shop, with a room for me, a room for Fred, and an extra room."

"For who?" I asked.

"You of course," They answered. "we're always going to have somewhere for you to stay."

"Thanks." I said.

"No problem." Fred kissed my forehead.

I sighed and slid my head off of George's chest onto a pillow. "But you two know, neither of you are allowed in my room if we do all live together."

"Why?" They asked at the same time.

"Because, I still haven't chosen between you. It would be so awful of me to have one of you in my room each night." I answered.

"Whichever of us you chose, it won't change anything. Neither of us will be sour against you, we could never be mad at you for following your heart." George took my hand in his.

Fred took the other, just as there was a knock on the door and we all three scrambled away from each other.

"What?" I opened the door to find Harry and Ron standing there with Ginny and Hermione behind them.

"We know you all have something to listen in," Ron said, pushing past me. "let's have it."

"Okay." George sighed, pulling out what looked like a ear and a flesh colored piece of string and slipping out the door to feed it downstairs.

"Now go." I said, handing them the ear and shutting the door behind them.

Fred left the room a few minutes later, to go to the bathroom and it was just me and George.

"When are you going to tell us your choice?" George asked, pulling me onto his lap where he sat on the bed.

"I haven't decided yet," I bit my lip. "I love you both, so much, I don't know how to choose. I know I'd be happy with either of you, and I simply can't stand to hurt you or Fred."

George kissed me softly. "I just want you to be happy, if Fred makes you happier than I do, then you should be with him."

I kissed him back. "I don't know yet. I still have a lot of thinking to do."

When Fred got back, George had to go so Fred pinned me down on the bed gently. "Pick me."

I sighed and reached up to play with his hair. "Fred, I can't. I can't pick either of you yet, give me time. I love you both."

"We've gave you since third year. It's seventh year." He said.

I leaned up and kissed him deeply. "I'll tell you when I decide, you know that. But I haven't decided."

George wasn't back before Mrs. Weasley called us all down for supper so when we got there, I sat between Fred and George, once again trying my best to chose. It wasn't going well.

"Mum," George said, grabbing a roll from the basket on the table. "when are we going to Diagon Alley?"

"Tomorrow," Mrs. Weasley answered. "and I want you three to be on your best behavior. No gallivanting around, I want you to take Ginny with you. And buy only your school things, don't go off anywhere other than to the normal shops."

"Yes Momma Weasley." I said, putting on my best good girl face.

"Oh I know you're just trying to get on my good side," She said, reaching across the table to pat my hand. "but I know you too well dear, you're just like Fred and George."

"I was a good kid until I met them, Momma Weasley. I use to _always_ study hard and for tests before they turned me into a trouble maker." I said, picking at my roll sadly.

"Oh you liar," Fred said, putting his arm around my shoulder. "you were failing all on your own before you got mixed up with us."

I giggled and leaned into him. "I was talking back in the Muggle world, Fred."

George put his hand on my knee under the table. "Didn't you say that you were failing there too?"

"Shush," I teased. "Momma Weasley was believing that you two were to blame for my mischievousness."

Dinner was going wonderfully…until Fred decided to levitate his roll out of the basket and Mrs. Weasley got _mad_.

"Do you two have to whip your wands out for every little thing? I don't care that you're old enough, you could have easily had Laura hand you the basket or to hand you the roll. I'm sick of it, ever since your birthday, that is all you have done." She yelled.

"Sorry mum," Fred grabbed the roll from the air. "I won't again, if it bothers you that bad."

"You really do Fred," I whispered up in his ear. "I've seen your _wand_ more times than I can count."

He laughed. "You love looking at my wand."

"Laura! Fred!" Mrs. Weasley shouted.

"I meant his actual wand, Mrs. Weasley. His is so much prettier than mine." I held in my laughter.

"Your's is Cedar and dragon heart string, is it not?" She asked.

"Yes…" I nodded.

"Cedar is a much prettier wand than Fred's Cherry and dragon heart string." She said.

"Oh I love Cherry though, Mrs. Weasley. Cedar is pretty, and smells good, but Cherry is beautiful." I lied.

"Whatever you say dear," She shook her head, seeing trying to argue with me and the twins a wasted effort. "but Fred, if you have been showing off your _wand_ to Laura-or any other girl, and I find out about it, you'll lose it."

He winced. "Yes mum."

After dinner, Mrs. Weasley had us girls help clean up and pulled me aside before I could sneak back upstairs to be up to no good with Fred and George.

"Laura, are you dating one or both of my boys?" She asked.

I blinked hard. "No Mrs. Weasley! Why would you think that?"

"You leaning into Fred, George's hand on your knee-yes I saw that, I'm their mother, I see everything."

"No, I'm not dating either of them, Mrs. Weasley. I still haven't chosen." I looked at my feet.

"What do you mean, dear?" She asked.

"Well, I never really told anybody-of course they know, but in third year, they both confessed that they have feelings for me, and I care about them both so much, that I can't make my decision. I know they're going to both give up on me eventually or get angry, but I honestly cannot choose. What do I do?"

"Follow your heart dear." Was all she'd say.

Surprisingly, that was what I needed to hear so I hugged her tightly.

"Thank you Mrs. Weasley. That is better advice than my real mother would have given me. She still can't stand the idea that I'm a witch."

"It is her loss dear," She said. "if you ever need anything, just send me an owl, okay?"

"Thank you." I whispered then hurried off upstairs and opened the door to mine, Fred, and George's room.

"Where have you been, young lady?" Fred shook his finger at me.

I rolled my eyes. "Your mother caught you two being all over me. She wanted to know if I was dating one or both of you. She ambushed me."

"Interesting." George said, stirring a potion in the corner.

"And then I sprouted wings and flew across the Atlantic." I added.

"That's great." George dropped a few ingredients into his cauldron.

"And I've made my choice." I said.

That woke him up. "Who?"

"I haven't decided that yet," I said. "I made the choice that I'm going to follow my heart."

"Haven't you been?" Fred asked.

"Not really, no," I admitted. "mostly, I've been thinking with other parts of my body," I gave him and George a pointed look. "so, from now on, unless I start it, you two will keep your hands strictly on platonic parts of my body."

"Are you serious?" Fred asked, clearly not pleased.

"Deadly," I answered flatly. "I suppose the rules can start a few days into start of term, but only so you two get it out of your systems."

Fred stepped toward me.

"Not now," I stepped back. "not with both of you in the room. And no, don't you dare Fred," I said as he started to shove George out of the room. "we have work to do."

The next morning, we arrived in Diagon Alley and Fred, George, Ginny and myself headed off to the joke shop first thing.

Then, we headed off to buy our books and things.

"Do you want to see the space?" George asked me once our arms were full with our bags and we'd already bought everything on our lists.

"Yes." I answered.

We walked off down the alley and came to a stop outside of a large empty building that had a for lease sign hanging in the window that had magically changed to leased at some point.

"Oh Fred, George, I love it." I said, hugging them both in turn.

"How come George always gets hugged first?" Fred teased me.

"Oh come on, how am I suppose to tell without looking extremely close which of you is which? I was hugging you both, I didn't stop to analyze which one of you was which." I tapped his nose.

Ginny grinned knowingly. "Mum was right."

"What?" I rounded on her.

"She said she thinks you're dating Fred."

"Merlin, Ginny! No! I'm dating nobody."

"Uh-huh." She said, unconvinced.

I just shook my head and went on. "And besides Fred, George is the better looking twin. What with his gorgeous red hair and freckles."

"We're identical." Fred deadpanned.

I kissed his cheek. "Exactly, sugar."

"Fred is not sweet." Ginny said behind me.

I grinned and licked his cheek. "Actually, he kind of is. Fred did you eat something peppermint?"

"That's your lip-gloss love." He laughed.

When we got back to Grimmauld place, Sirius was yelling in the hallway and trying to re-cover a portrait on one of the landings while a small house elf crouched in front of him.

"He really should be nicer to Kreacher." Hermione said.

"Sirius, it'll be okay." Lupin said, pulling Sirius away from the poor house elf.

"He is being nice," George told her. "anyone else would have beaten the thing to death."

I winced, as did Hermione.

"Let's go upstairs." Fred whispered in my ear.

We slipped upstairs unnoticed and Fred pushed me gently onto the bigger bed-the one I was sleeping in.

"Fred," I whispered, twisting my fingers into his hair. "what if George walks in?"

He leaned in and kissed me. "Not to worry, we talked it out earlier. He knows we're up here and he's going to bother Ginny until I go tell him you need to speak with him. Then if you both so wish, it is his turn with you."

"I love being shared." I muttered bitterly.

"We're only doing this as a way to try and help you decide."

I sighed. "Fred, this isn't going to help. I think maybe, I'm never going to decide. I know you both say that you wouldn't be mad if I chose the other, but I can't. I'm terrified you'll hate me. I'm terrified George would hate me."

"We wouldn't." He said.

I sighed. "Kiss me, Fred."

So he did.

_George's Point Of View:_

"George, stop moping," Ginny whined. "just because Laura is dating Fred-"

I cut her off. "She isn't dating Fred, Ginny. She isn't dating anyone-yet. But she's been suppose to choose since third year."

"Between you and Fred?" She asked.

"Yes." I answered.

"Wow." She said.

"I know." I sighed, putting my face into my hands.

"Have you ever slept with her?" Ginny asked.

"You mean sex Ginny?" I asked.

"Yea." She answered.

"No, but we did everything but."

"What do you mean?"

I sighed. "I don't like discussing this with my little sister."

"Laura would tell me anyway."

"Well, after Fred stole her first kiss back in second year, Laura agreed that I could be the first for something else. So, she put our names into her hat and cast a charm to decide who should be her first for everything else. I was her first everything else-except she still is a virgin. She left that out of the choosing. She wanted to save that for the one she chooses in the end."

"It'll be you George." Ginny said softly.

"No, she'll choose Fred. Even if she says me, I know she'll really want Fred." I smiled sadly.

There was a soft knock on the door.

"George, it's Laura. Can we talk?" Laura's voice drifted through the door.

I opened it and stepped outside. "Whatcha need?"

She leaned up and kissed me softly. "You."

_Laura's Point Of View:_

"What about Fred?" George asked.

"He's distracting your mum," I answered, pulling him to our room. "It is your turn anyway."

He looked hesitant. "I just wanted to talk to you, I wasn't going to have you do anything you didn't want to."

I sighed, pushing him onto my bed after shutting the door behind us. "George, just kiss me dammit."

"Laura I-I don't want to just snog you, or shag you. I want so much more than that with you." George pushed me away.

I sat down and stared at my hands. "I waited too long, didn't I?"

"What?" He asked.

"You've given up. I understand completely, I really don't deserve either of you."

"What? No, I haven't given up. Not really. I just-I don't want to snog or shag you. I love you Laura and I don't feel right snogging you, not when I know you're snogging my brother-and knowing you're more likely to choose him than me."

"What," I looked up at him. "George, no, I've came to a point where I don't think I'm going to be able to chose. Your mum told me to follow my heart, and that is impossible, because my heart pulls me toward you both."

The next morning, I awoke to find myself in the bed between Fred and George, cuddled into them both.

_How did this happen? I know we didn't go to bed this way._

"Laura! Fred! George!" Mrs. Weasley banged on the door.

"Yes Momma Weasley?" I called back, croaked.

She opened the door and saw us. "Oh My!"

"It isn't what it looks like, Mrs. Weasley. I swear, we didn't go to bed like this. They were in their own beds." I said, pushing Fred out of my way and crawling out of bed.

"I believe you dear," She said, surprisingly. "they use to sleepwalk to mine and Arthur's room when they were little, if there was a storm or something. Or if they simply wanted to sleep in the bed with us. They both must have wanted to be in the bed with you."

I turned red.

"You won't be punished dear," She said. "I can tell nothing happened. They will be punished though, for wanting that bad enough that they came into your bed."

Soon, it was time to go back to school so we packed our trunks and headed off to King's Cross.

"Oh my," I whispered to Fred and George as we walked behind Mad Eye and Tonks. "Padfoot followed us."

"Padfoot, what are you doing," I heard Mad Eye hiss. "you could get us all killed."

After Sirius and Harry were finished talking in a small room, we all went through the barrier at Platform 9 ¾ and got on the train. Fred, George and I chose a compartment with Lee.

"Would you like to try the puking pasties to get out of Snape's class, Laura?" Lee asked.

"No," I shook my head. "I'm good at potions. Snape loves me."

"True, you are the only non-Slytherine he likes. You're his favorite actually." Lee sighed.

"Because _I _pay attention Lee." I said, laying my head in George's lap.

"What are you doing?" Fred asked.

"Don't get jealous," I told him. "if you were sitting beside me, it would be your lap I had my head in."

"What if it was me?" Lee asked.

"Then I'd still be sitting." I replied, absently playing with the hole on George's pants.

George started playing with my hair. "I'll try it out in Potions. Laura, you try the nosebleed nugget in McGonagall's."

"Okay." I whispered.

"You don't have to, if you're worried." He said.

I shrugged. "No it isn't that, I'm just tired."

"Wanna snog?" Fred asked.

I grabbed a pillow and threw it at him. "Shove off."

We got to school eventually, and we headed in for the start of term feast. We had a new teacher, Deloris Umbridge, for Defense Against The Dark Arts. She was dressed completely in pink and had one of those annoyingly sweet accents.

"She was at my hearing." I heard Harry mutter to Ron and Hermione.

"She's a spy for Fudge." I whispered to Fred, who was closest.

"I hope that we will all be the best of friends…" Umbridge was saying.

"That's likely." Fred and George said at the same time causing me to giggle and get a glare from Umbridge.

When we got up to the common room, Fred, George, and I sat at the couch in the corner next to the fireplace reading a letter Minnie had delivered from my father.

"It says; _Dear Laura Beth, you know how everyone in the family has been complaining about the fact you never come home for Christmas-even though I tell them that you make the choice to stay at school-so, I have contacted Professor Dumbledore and he is setting up a Portkey for you to come home for Christmas, and since I know you'll ask anyway, yes if Mr. and Mrs. Weasley say it is okay, Fred and George may come home with you. You'll be able to apparate back to London after Christmas break so it should all go well. And I expect you to make good grades this year, if you do, I may take into consideration that you will be of age in January in the wizarding world and allow you to move to London on your own. Love Dad._ So, you all want to write your mum?" I asked, petting Minnie.

"Can we borrow Minnie?" George asked.

"Of course." I answered, feeding her a treat.

Mrs. Weasley sent back an answer the next morning at breakfast saying that as long as we behaved until then, it was perfectly fine with her-she felt I needed protection until my birthday anyway.

**Okay, I totally get if it sucks D= I tried at least. Reviews? Oh also, eventually there will be sex, but I didn't write a actual scene, but if you want me to, I can =D And this is rated M because of language, and possible lemons. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay this chapter is a bit of a filler chapter, mostly because I…I have no idea, but yea lol. You'll have to ignore my family-they're pretty much as written. I'll try and update weekly (maybe even twice a week, depends on how soon I get more chapters done). I have up to Chapter 10 done and I'm halfway through Chapter 11. And I'm going to do lemons, they won't take up the whole story, just a few every so often and incase you don't want to read them, I'll put a warning before them and a "It's Over" at the end or something. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, if I did, that would be awesome because I wish I was that good, but I don't-but if Oliver or James Phelps reads this and would like to own me-well I'm all your's ;) **

**Chapter 2:**

By Christmas most of us were so tired of Umbridge that we were happy for the break-she'd been bringing a bunch of us in for questioning because she'd heard Harry had started a secret organization-he did of course, and I was a member but I'd managed to thoroughly lie to her. Harry and Hermione were going back to Grimmauld place with the rest of The Weasley family. Fred and George were going back to America with me until my birthday, which was when we'd apparate to Grimmauld place for some party the Mrs. Weasley was planning for my birthday.

"I don't think you should be sending these students by Portkey Dumbledore," We heard Umbridge say shrilly as we walked upstairs to Dumbledore's office. "her parents should meet her at King's Cross."

"Professor Umbridge," Dumbledore said evenly. "the student is from _America_, and has Muggle parents. I've already arranged this with Fudge, and despite the disagreement on whether Voldemort is back, Fudge has agreed with me on this. She'll be seventeen before the students are back, so there will be no need for a return Portkey."

We knocked on the door and it opened with Toadface storming out.

"Ah, Laura, Fred, George," Dumbledore smiled as we walked in. "I'll send your trunks and your owl after your Portkey."

"Thank you Professor." I said, smiling. "I have something for you."

"What's this?" He asked as he took the package.

"Christmas present," I answered. "I made it myself."

He opened the badly wrapped present and laughed heartily when he saw a sweater with a big D on the front of it. "Molly taught you how to knit."

"Yes," I smiled. "every time I visit she continues her lessons on it. Since I only have Wizard money, it is the only thing I can give my family for Christmas."

"Thank you very much," Dumbledore smiled at me then nodded to an old scarf laying on his desk. "It will leave very shortly. Grab hold."

So we did and the Portkey took us straight to my father's in America.

"Let go." George said.

I dropped the scarf and we landed right on my dad's couch.

"It's late." I noticed, looking out the window.

"It is very late," My dad walked into the room with three cups of hot chocolate. "nice to see you, Fred, George."

"Hello." They said in their deep British accents.

"Your trunks are in Laura's room," My dad continued. "but she'll have to get them out for you, Dumbledore visited yesterday and did a charm on her room-the same charm on the girl's dormitories at Hogwarts. You two can't get in her room. But you will be staying in the room right beside her's."

"Dad!" I whined.

"Dumbledore's idea, not mine. He seems to think that you three would have been doing things you shouldn't if he didn't. And he said that a Professor Umbridge already reports other things back to The Minister Of Magic, that if after he allowed you three to take a Portkey, you came back expecting a child, that it would end badly."

"I'm not sleeping with Fred or George," I exclaimed. "not even-well I'd say not even in their dreams but I don't know what they dream."

The next morning, I figured out again how to send text messages on my cell phone and texted my Muggle friends to let them know that I was in for Christmas and Kanzas and Kenzie agreed to meet up with me, Fred, and George at McDonalds. I had managed to get a driver's license the previous summer because I'd taken the driver's education program so I drove us.

"Kanzas! Kenzie!" I exclaimed when I saw them sitting at a big booth.

They hugged me in turn and I introduced them to Fred and George.

"Kanzas, Kenzie, this is Fred and George Weasley, my best friends from school." I smiled.

"Hello." Fred and George chimed together.

"Hi," Kanzas said to them then turned to me. "so these are the ones you're in love with?"

"No," I said. "that's Feorge and Gred."

"Ha-ha," Kanzas rolled her eyes. "so, considering you're twins, how do you feel about her loving you both?"

"We're use to it." George said.

"Let's order food," I suggested. "Fred, George, cow or chicken?"

"What?" They asked.

"Hamburger or chicken nuggets?" I sighed.

"Chicken nuggets?" They looked uncertain.

"Kanzas, Kenzie, go on, I have to check something really quick."

They went on.

"I forgot how Muggle Money works." I hissed to Fred and George.

"Your dad gave you some, right?" George asked.

"Yea," I got out my wallet from my purse. "Thirty bucks-oh I remember, be right back."

After I ordered, we all sat in a booth in the corner and Fred and George kept an eye on every single person that walked in or out of the restaurant-just in case of Death Eaters.

"This is pretty good." George said, biting into his third chicken nugget.

"Yea, for Mu-for non-British food." Fred said, getting a drink of his soda.

"I miss the food at school." I sighed, chewing into a French fry.

"Mum's cooking too." George sighed.

"I know," I moaned wistfully. "I miss your mum's Christmas dinner."

"When did you go home with them for Christmas?" Kenzie asked.

"She makes a Christmas dinner over the summer," I answered. "well, it is actually just dinner but it is like a Christmas dinner. It is so good," I groaned. "she's having a birthday dinner for me when we go back to London, and she is making all my favorites."

"Laura," George whispered in my ear. "Minnie is sitting outside on your truck."

I looked out the window and sure enough, my owl was sitting there, getting pointed at.

"I'll be right back," I said, sliding out of the booth. "I just remembered I forgot to get my cigarettes from the truck."

"You smoke?" Kanzas asked.

I shrugged. "On occasion."

George conjured a box and slid it into my purse which I took with me and went outside.

"Minnie, you're not suppose to do this," I hissed to the bird opening the truck and putting her inside. "you know you're suppose to go to the house if you bring a letter."

"Hey! You're harming a wild animal!" Someone shouted at me, moving over.

"No I'm not," I held Minnie lovingly. "she's my pet. She's followed me and I was just putting her in my truck for a moment. She had something stuck in her feathers."

"That isn't legal." They said.

"I live in England most of the year, sir. It is there, I brought her home with my for the holidays. Besides, this is none of your business, now Minnie," I turned to the bird. "go home baby."

She took off and I slammed the truck door and went back inside the restaurant.

"What was that about?" Kanzas asked when I sat down.

"You know about my owl, Minnie, well she got out and she was sitting out there, she had a tack in her feathers so I was getting it out and that man threw a fit."

I read the letter under the table;

_Laura, _

_Only stay until midnight-American time-the night before your birthday. We have a surprise for you._

_Love,_

_Mrs. Weasley_

"So, are you going to smoke?" Kanzas asked.

"Yea," I got out the cigarettes and lit one, putting it to my lips and almost immediately bursting into a coughing fit. "we can't at school, so it has been awhile."

George patted me on the back. "Maybe you shouldn't pick the habit back up."

"Maybe." I coughed, putting it out.

"You know, there is this guy at church," Kanzas said. "you'd probably be crushing on him."

I stared at her. "That was random and so not happening. I'll never go to church, and besides, Fred, George and I are going to get married after we graduate. Aren't we boys?"

"Yes, and the fairies are going to bless our wedding." Fred smiled at me.

"And the Cornish pixies." George added.

We were being completely serious, we'd went on and on about this since second year, and we were even 'planning' the wedding. But, Kanzas and Kenzie the Muggles they were, laughed at us.

"Oh and I'll ride down the isle on a Unicorn, right George?" I asked blissfully.

"If you want." He kissed my forehead.

"Ugh," Kanzas groaned. "I just realized, I have a butt load of Chemistry homework to do over break."

"So do I, I have to write an essay." I told her.

"I'm horrible at Chemistry." She sighed.

"Really," I said, softly. "I'm amazing at it. I'm in Advanced."

"Chemistry?" Fred and George asked softly in my ear.

"Like potions sort of." I answered back softly.

On Christmas Eve morning, there were presents under the tree from Mrs. Weasley and Harry, and Hermione for me, Fred and George and Mrs. Weasley had sent my dad a sweater too.

"Merry Christmas, Fred, George." I handed them both their gifts which I'd ordered from Zonko's.

They tore into the paper and hugged me when they saw the boxes of fireworks.

"This is perfect love," George said, kissing my cheeks. "it is exactly what we needed for our plan."

"Plan?" I asked, hurt that they hadn't told me.

"We meant to tell you when we arrived here," Fred said quickly. "we just couldn't risk Umbridge hearing. We're planning to leave with a bang if we leave."

"You're taking me of course." I said, taking each of their hands in mine.

"Possibly," George promised. "if she gives you lines one more time, we're leaving and you're going with us."

"Lines?" My dad asked.

"It is worse than it sounds." Fred said.

I shushed him.

"What is she doing?" My dad asked.

I held up my left hand and he stared when he saw what was etched painfully into my skin. _I must not sell Weasley products._

"Does that still hurt?" Dad asked, looking closely.

I put my hand down. "No. I'll get my revenge soon enough dad. Don't you worry, I have a plan."

"What?" Fred and George asked eagerly.

"You know her precious cat plates," I asked, when they nodded I continued. "I've found a charm that I can put on them. Instead of furry little kittens, they'll turn into Grindylows and Red Caps. Until she tries to show someone and it'll stay kittens. It can only be broken by the one who puts the charm on it."

"I like." Fred nodded.

"Don't you dare get in trouble." My dad growled.

"I won't," I said, grinning. "Harry is lending me his invisibility cloak."

As we opened our presents, I found that Harry had sent me a special potion that made your hair grow faster than normal-because he'd heard me complaining that I wanted my hair longer and Hermione had sent me a copy of a book filled with different types of potions since she knew it was my favorite and best subject.

"Yay! My Weasley sweater!" I said pulling out my deep purple sweater with a black L on the front.

"She sent me one too." My dad said surprised when he pulled out the big green sweater with a C on it that Mrs. Weasley sent him.

"That's how Mum is," George said, taking out his own sweater. "she only met Harry once their first year and sent him one. Laura got one before mum met her."

"Warmest thing I've ever worn too," I said, slipping it on. "I wear them every time we go to Hogsmeade."

My dad opened the badly made blue sweater I'd made him and hugged me, before handing me my gifts which consisted of several Galleons, sickles, and knuts, a few Muggle books that I'd saw during the summer at a bookstore, and a long black coat.

Then, we went to my Granny's and she gave me pajamas as usual and she even had a pair for Fred and George because dad had let everyone know they were coming with me.

"So, this is the infamous Fred and George," Corey said with a grin as we sat around after we opened presents, I'd been carefully avoiding Corey and Tyler all morning. "the ones Lulu makes out with all the time at school."

"Make out?" George asked.

"Snogging," I explained. "pretty much."

"Ah, no, Laura won't snog us. We're lucky if she hugs us." Fred said, ruffling my hair.

I smacked his hands away. "I hug you two all the time."

"See, we're lucky," George said, smoothing down my hair for me because I loved it when he did that. "we have a pretty girl like you hugging us all the time."

"Oh you'll have to marry that one," My Aunt Jan laughed walking by. "he's a suck up."

"Oh no he isn't," I kissed George's forehead. "he just knows I can very simply kill him if he isn't nice."

"You wouldn't hurt me," George said, pouting playfully. "I'm the handsome twin."

"Yea," I pointed at my cousin Josh. "he says the same thing about him and Jeremy," I'd showed them pictures second year. "but you don't honestly think he's right do you?"

"Hey now!" Josh protested laughing.

"They're not identical though," Fred pointed out. "but I'm the handsome twin though, sorry George."

"No you're not." George said and they argued for a few minutes.

"Oh stop," I laughed at them. "you two are impossible."

"But you know," Fred began.

"that you love us." George finished.

"Oh Merlin" I sighed. "they're starting that twins finishing each other's sentence shite."

"Merlin?" Corey's fiancé Nikki looked at me questioningly.

"It's sort of a…school thing. Oh da-darn," I looked at Fred and George. "you know, I just remembered that your mum didn't invite Dumbledore to my birthday dinner."

"Dumbledore?" Savanna asked.

"Headmaster," I explained quickly. "you think he'd come, since he's not been speaking directly to Harry lately?"

"I don't think so," George said sadly. "and if he did, it would probably hurt Harry."

"True, Dumbledore is like a grandfather to Harry." I said.

"You're close to your-is he like a principal?" Miranda asked.

"Yea," I nodded. "Fred, George and myself all are. He finds our pranks rather amusing-which is the only reason we have yet to be expelled. He's the only thing that keeps us there with Umbridge being the 'High Inquisitor', the old bitch."

"Lulu cussed." Everyone started whispering but only Corey had the courage to say anything.

"Lulu, you realized that a cuss word just left your innocent lips, right?" He asked.

I grinned wickedly. "They do all the time, everyone. In England, it really isn't bad. Of course, I meant it to be awful about Umbridge, she's insane and has the worst detentions in the world."

"What are they?" Corey asked.

I absently covered my left hand. "I may as well be cutting myself, with what she does. Dumbledore doesn't know of course, because nobody wants him to have to deal with the old toad, but it hurts."

A sudden shiver went through me as effects of a charm George put on the words sank in, making them hurt so much less. He wouldn't get in trouble because the trace was off him and if it was a simple, silent charm like that, it didn't matter anyway.

"Thanks George." I whispered.

When we went to my grandparents later that night, they had bought me this thing that looked like a penguin-it was called a pillow pet. I gave Fred and George the sweater's I'd made them that night since they wouldn't have received anything there and I'd have felt bad, and I gave everyone else a sweater too.

"Lulu," Gannon hugged me as he opened the remote control car my dad had gotten and put my name on. "thank you."

"You're welcome buddy," I said. "do you like your sweater too?"

"Yea." He said.

My cousin Bree hugged me too. "I love my Barbie."

"I'm glad," I said. "my dad picked it out, I was in England."

I was sitting on the couch almost in George's lap but I kind of slid off when Bree climbed on top of my shoulders and started playing with my hair. "Bree." My Aunt Deb warned.

"She's fine." I waved her off and pulled Bree down into my lap and started tickling her.

"Stop." She giggled.

I stopped and hugged her. "You're my girl, aren't you?"

"Yep." She hugged me back.

George nudged me gently. "Where is the toilet?"

"Through there." I pointed to my grandparents bedroom.

He stood up and hurried out of the room.

Fred took his spot and whispered in my ear. "As much as I want you, maybe you should pick my brother."

"What?" I turned toward him.

"I know him well enough to tell that he's a wreck because he thinks you're going to pick me and he'll be heartbroken. I love you, but not at the cost of my brother's sanity."

"Oh Fred," I whispered and hugged him. "that's exactly why I haven't been able to choose."

I was going to be seventeen in two minutes, and the trace would be off of me. I'd be able to do magic, and apparate, I'd be free. I'd passed the test the previous June.

"Go ahead and send our trunks," I told Fred and George. "I'll be through here with my dad until midnight and then I'll come in here and we'll leave."

They nodded and went into the room they'd stayed in during the visit.

"Dad, I won't come back here until after You-Know-Who is defeated-I can't risk you. Tell everyone I made arrangements to stay with the Weasley's over the summer."

Dad hugged me. "Be careful, okay? And remember, those Death Eaters are scum-not human. If it comes down to it, I think it would be different if you have to kill them."

I smiled a tight lipped smile. "I know. But I'm still going to try only to curse them-I can barley stand to see a dead mouse and you know how much I hate them."

"Here take this." Dad handed me a knife.

"Daddy, a knife is useless against a Death Eater." I sighed.

"Would they be expecting it?" He asked.

"No…" I trailed off.

"If they disarm you, go at them with this. And it may be good for chopping up potions too, I don't know, but be careful. And if you start doing things with those boys, you better get some kind of birth control potion or something." Dad said gruffly.

"I already _am _on a potion, but not because of them. It works way better than Muggle pills, no side affects." I told him.

"It's midnight!" Fred and George chimed from the next room.

I hugged dad. "Well, wish me luck."

"Good luck." Dad said.

I hurried into the next room pulling my Weasley sweater on as I went and got my wand out.

"Okay, I'm ready." I said breathlessly.

"Nervous?" George asked, smirking at me.

"Yea," I took a deep breath. "let's go."

Suddenly, I was on my way, with the feeling I was being sucked through a tube and I let out a muffled scream when I landed flat on my butt on the kitchen table at Number 12 Grimmauld Place.

"Oh hi Laura," Tonks put her cup of tea down in front of her from her seat to my left. "pretty good for your first apparition."

"I can't believe I landed on the table," I hopped down and rubbed my now sore arse. "have you seen Fred and George yet?"

"Hello darling," Fred and George popped expertly beside me. "where'd you land?"

"On the table," I whined. "my arse hurts."

"Ah, there is our girl," George lifted me and danced around the room. "Fred and I wondered when you'd be back to normal. You have a cleaner mouth than Hermione around your dad."

"Because I'd rather face a Death Eater than curse in front of my dad." I told him.

Tonks laughed. "That scary huh."

"Very," I said, sighing. "My daddy doesn't take well to things not about fairies and unicorns coming from my mouth."

"Fred! George! Laura! Are you back?" Molly came into the room.

"No mum, we're not really here." Fred said.

I smacked at him. "Be nice to your mum. Yes Mrs. Weasley, we just got back. Would you happen to have a potion for pain? I landed on flat of my bottom on the kitchen table."

"You poor dear," She said rushing over and pulling a bottle from her robes. "only take a sip, and it should help."

I took a small sip and felt as if I was walking on air, purely from the bliss I felt. "Oh my."

She winked. "Took away every ounce of pain, right?"

"Yes," I breathed. "even pains I've always had are gone."

She smiled. "Well, you three look exhausted. Go on up to bed, your trunks are already there."

We raced each other upstairs and when we got there, we changed into our new pajamas from my granny.

"These are comfy." George said as we crawled into our beds.

"I know," I yawned. "night boys."

The next morning, I woke up to the smell of food all over the house-my favorites. Chicken, mash potatoes, gravy, and rolls. There was other foods too in the mix, but I wasn't sure what they were. I just knew that I smelt my favorites, I'd know when we went downstairs.

It was nearly two, so I assumed that Mrs. Weasley had let Fred, George, and myself sleep late since we got here at around four in the morning.

"Fred, George!" I sang.

They just snored.

I charmed the three beds into one and stood up, jumping and making them bounce. "Come on boys! Wakey, Wakey, Eggs and Bakey!"

They groaned and opened their eyes.

"You're horribly annoying when we're trying to sleep." Fred told me.

I just grinned.

"Go back to bed." George groaned.

"It is two in the afternoon, boys," I tried to imitate Mrs. Weasley. "you've slept long enough."

They glared.

"Besides," I bounced onto my butt. "it is my birthday, and I know you two bought me something. I want it."

"Now why would we do that," George sat up and hugged me. "Happy Birthday love."

"Because you love me, and you know I like presents-especially the shiny kind." I grinned happily.

"Oh, no we don't," Fred groaned. "you woke us up."

"Speak for yourself, Fred." George said, kissing my forehead.

"Okay." Fred buried his face in his pillow.

"And I don't just love you," George whispered in my ear. "I adore you."

My heart leapt, but I ignored it, I still didn't know who I wanted to be with. "Oh George."

So, after I finally got the two gits out of bed and sent them each to a shower before taking one myself in a third bathroom, we went downstairs to the kitchens where Mrs. Weasley started fussing over me when I offered to help cook.

"It is your birthday dear! You and the twins go play nicely until I call you for dinner. It isn't everyday a girl turns seventeen." She said shooing me away.

Fred and George each grabbed one of my hands and led me upstairs to the bedroom.

"Would you like your birthday present now?" George asked

I gave him a look. "Of course."

They opened the door then sat me in the middle of our now triple sized bed.

"Now, this is from both of us, we hope you like it." George said, handing me a black velvet box.

I opened it and gasped at the beautiful necklace.

It was a heavy silver chain with a huge heart shaped diamond in the middle. Around the chain, there were silver roses in spots and in others tiny Holly, Cedar, and Cherry trees. It was absolutely beautiful, and I loved it mostly because I could see the thought they put into it and started to cry.

"You hate it." George said, suddenly sounding like an old man.

"No, I love it. So much. I can tell you put a lot of thought into this." I hugged them both, mostly pushing their faces into my breasts but they didn't seem to care.

"We thought that since we're all three best friends that having a charm to represent each of our wands was a good idea, and you love roses, and the diamond heart was just because we knew you'd like it. We'd heard you say you liked diamond heart necklaces but never thought you'd be able to afford one." They shrugged.

"I love it, so much." I promised, sitting back.

"Well, mum wants us to dress up for dinner so will you wear it tonight?" George asked.

"Of course," I told him. "I'll never take it off."

Ginny and Hermione walked in, carrying a box and smiled. "This is from the two of us and Tonks-she wanted to be here to give it to you, but she and Lupin had to go on patrol until your party-Kingsley and Mad-Eye are going to take over for them."

I took the box and opened it to find a beautiful red ankle length dress and high heels to match. "Oh my gosh, it is beautiful! I've always wanted a dress like this, but I never really thought I'd have one. Thank you."

They smiled.

"Fred mentioned you had a certain one in a catalogue you wanted and we found it." Ginny said.

I noticed the stitch work around the waist-roses-and gasped. "It is the dress. Oh my Merlin," I hugged them. "I've wanted this dress since first year. When they had it in every issue, I thought it was waiting on me, you know what? Fred and George are no longer my best friends, you two and Tonks are."

"Hey!" Fred whined.

"What about the necklace?" George whined too.

"Necklace?" Ginny asked.

I grabbed the box from the bed and showed them.

"Oh my gosh, it is so beautiful," Ginny said. "most of the time, this many charms is too much, but this is perfect. Who knew my brothers had taste?"

"I did," I grinned. "they chose me to be their best friend."

"Well, other than that," Ginny smiled. "and by the way, if you don't end up marrying one of them, then mum says she is still adopting you as her other daughter. She's been planning your wedding to one of them since your second year."

"She has?" George asked.

"Of course," She rolled her eyes. "the second she met Laura, she was determined to have her marry one of her sons. She considered Percy, but then Laura helped you two prank him and he went ballistic so she ruled that one out. She thinks Charlie and Bill are too old for her, so she says one of you two."

"Why not Ron?" Hermione asked, but her eyes flashed dangerously.

"She umm," Ginny glanced at Hermione but tried to look at me. "has someone else in mind for him."

At dinner time, I was dressed in my new dress and heels with my new necklace around my neck and my hair curled. When I went downstairs for dinner, with Fred and George-sporting their dress robes from the Yule Ball the year before-on each of my arms, Mrs. Weasley nearly started crying.

"Laura, you look beautiful. Where did you get that necklace?" Tonks asked.

"Fred and George," I smiled. "it is tied with this dress and shoes as my favorite gift ever."

"Why is that?" Lupin asked.

"Well, I've wanted this dress since first year, and the necklace is just beautiful. The diamond heart is something I've always wanted but never thought I'd get, the little trees each represent our wands, and roses are my favorite flowers." I answered.

He smiled. "Well, it is beautiful. Happy Birthday."

"Thank you Professor Lupin." I smiled.

"Ah, I'm not your Professor anymore. You can call me Remus."

"Okay." I said.

My big surprise that Mrs. Weasley told me about in her short letter was a beautiful silver wrist watch made like a chunky bracelet with roses etched into it and my initials beside the clock.

"Mrs. Weasley, I love it. This is also tied with the dress and shoes and the necklace. Thank you so much." I hugged her.

She hugged me back. "You're like a daughter, dear. Even if you don't marry one of my sons someday."

That night, as we lay in bed, we were woken by screaming so we ran downstairs to Harry and Ron's room.

"Harry! Harry wake up!" Ron was shaking him.

Harry sat up in shock. "A snake-a snake attacked Mr. Weasley."

"You were dreaming Harry," I said softly, patting his arm. "it's okay."

"It wasn't a dream," He snapped at me. "it was real."

Mrs. Weasley came in. "What's wrong?"

"Where is Mr. Weasley?" Harry asked.

"On duty for The Order…why?" She asked.

"He was attacked by a snake," Harry said. "you need to send someone."

"Harry dear-" She began.

"It wasn't a dream." He snapped.

And he was right, he had saved Mr. Weasley's life.

**Hope you enjoyed =) I do not condone smoking, it was simply just an excuse in the story. Sorry if my family in the story annoys you haha. Just imagine how I feel. Reviews are appreciated. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay guys, hope you enjoy the new chapter. It's pretty short, I'm sorry, but don't worry, I'm pretty sure Chapter 4 is longer-I think. Lol. So I go back to school the 18****th**** so after that I'm not sure how regular my updates will be but there will be updates. Pinky Promise. Since this chapter is so short, I may post Chapter 4 sooner but it depends on how much I get time to write on other chapters so that I stay way ahead. Anyway, enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter but I do have a Pottermore account XD **

**Chapter 3:**

"Dammit! I won't deal with this shite anymore!" I threw my "Defense Against The Dark Arts" book against the wall. Like hell it was, it was just baby stuff. We'd been causing mayhem ever since Dumbledore had left, but I was still attempting-when I wasn't busy getting into trouble with my boys-to keep my grades up.

"Let's leave." Fred said, shrugging.

"Agreed," George said. "I've always felt that we're better off outside the realms of academic achievement."

"Well, we do have that portable swamp ready…" I trailed off thoughtfully.

"And Harry does need to talk to Sirius…" George said. "we were going to do something for him anyway, why not use that for our grand exit? The fireworks are too quick, we need something longer."

I wrapped one of my arms around each of their necks. "Well boys, seems we have ourselves a plan."

The next evening, we set up our swamp just as decided and at the promised time, we set it off.

Then not long after, we were standing in the Entrance Hall, clutching our wands ready to summon our brooms.

"So…you think it is amusing to turn a school corridor into a swamp do you?" Umbridge asked in a sickly sweet voice.

"Pretty amusing, yeah." said Fred looking at her without fear.

"I've got the form, Headmistress," Filch said breathlessly waving a piece of parchment. "I've got the form and I've got the whips waiting….Oh let me do it now…"

I snorted. "I told you they were fucking George."

"Very good, Argus," Umbridge said ignoring me. "You three," She went on gazing at us. "are about to learn what happens to wrongdoers in my school."

"You know what," I said. "I don't think we are."

"Laura, George," Fred turned to us. "I think we've outgrown full-time education."

"Completely agree Fred, you George?" I looked at him.

"Yeah, I've been feeling that way myself." George said lightly.

"Time to test our talents in the real world, d'you reckon?" Fred asked.

"Definitely." George and I agreed together.

"Accio Brooms!" The three of us shouted together.

There was a crash and Fred and George's brooms came zooming into the hall with the iron peg and chain that had been keeping them in Umbridge's office hanging between them and my broom came zooming in through a window as I had left the dormitory window open so it didn't rip the Fat Lady.

We mounted our brooms.

"We won't be seeing you." Fred told Umbridge.

"Yeah, don't bother to keep in touch." said George.

"Be sure to use protection," I said. "the world would be doomed with the spawn of yourself and Filch."

Fred looked around. "If anyone fancies buying a Portable Swamp, as demonstrated upstairs, come to number ninety-three, Diagon Alley-Weasley's Wizard Wheezes," he said in a loud voice. "Our new premises!"

"Special discounts to Hogwarts students who swear they're going to use our products to get rid of this old bat." George added while I nodded decisively.

"STOP THEM!" Umbridge shrieked.

But it was too late, we'd already kicked off and shot fifteen feet in the air the iron peg swinging between Fred and George dangerously.

"Goodbye you old bitch." I blew Umbridge a kiss.

"Give her hell from us, Peeves." Fred shouted.

And we flew off into the sunset, with all the students running out of the castle to watch us go.

"Can't believe you blew her a kiss." George shook his head.

"Not my finest moment," I shrugged. "but she'll be bitching about it to everyone."

We flew in comfortable silence until we made it to right outside London and landed just to apparate to our new flat.

"No furniture?" I asked, looking around the room.

"Well, we figured you could pick it. There is a shop down the alley where they'll shrink the furniture for you for bring home. We'll go, then come back home and we'll fix your room first for you."

"Oh of course, I'm a girl so I have to pick furniture," I grumbled, opening my trunk-which had been shoved down in my backpack that had an extending charm on it and had held our three trunks-and getting out a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. "please tell me that we can already take a shower."

"Of course." George said.

"Good," I finished grabbing my shampoo and other things for a shower. "because I need one."

"You have towels in there right." Fred asked, nodding toward my trunk. "because we don't have any."

I groaned and got out a ratted up old t-shirt that I'd worn way too many times. "I'll make one, while I'm showering, you two go to the store and get some-and some blankets too. We'll go to a Muggle restaurant tonight, my treat, because I do _not _wanna cook."

"Alright." They said.

"No pranks tonight either," I warned, shaking my wand at them. "or I'll hex you into oblivion. I'm not in the mood for it. My damn hand is still sore and then the Slytherines came after me yesterday and one of them kicked me in the shin-it still hurts."

"Let us have a look then," George said, lowering me onto his trunk. "just to make sure it looks okay."

"No I'm fine," I protested. "if it still hurts tomorrow, I'll go to St. Mungo's, don't you worry."

"If you're sure…" George said, looking at my clothed leg.

I sighed, lifting my pants leg. "Go ahead."

He hissed and touched the gigantic bruise softly. "Maybe we should have mum bring by a potion for that."

"No, no, I'll run out into Diagon Alley later and get some. I don't want your mum to have to leave Grimmauld Place if she doesn't have to. By the way, have you put charms on the flat yet?"

"Nope," Fred answered. "we thought we should ask you to do it, you're much better at charms than us."

"I'm better at everything," I stuck my tongue out at them. "do you want to have a secret keeper or no?"

"Not unless we're in any danger," Fred decided after a minute. "just standard protective charms. Oh and a silencing charm on each of our rooms."

"Why, are you two planning to bring girls back here?" I asked, trying to hide my hurt at the very idea.

"No, it's just ah, that we wouldn't want to bother you when

we're trying to uh, polish our wands." Fred told me.

I started toward the bathroom then looked at them over my shoulder. "I always knew there was a reason you two were, ah, good beaters."

"Hey!" George yelled after me.

I laughed and went into the bathroom.

After taking a shower and turning the ratty t-shirt into a towel, I got dressed and magically dried my hair and straightened it.

"Fred, George," I called, walking out of the bathroom. "you still here?"

No answer.

"I'm still naked!" I called.

Suddenly, Fred popped up right in front of me.

"SHE LIED GEORGE!" He called.

George popped up beside his brother shaking his head. "Good."

"HEY!" I whined.

"Not that I wouldn't want to see you naked love," George stroked my cheek. "but it would be terrible-"

"See," Fred wrapped his arms around me. "you would mind."

"I wasn't finished," George said. "it would be terrible for me to come in here right after you said that. I was getting the food off the stove the first time you called, and Fred was using the bathroom downstairs."

I pushed Fred away and kissed George's cheek. "You know, everyone acts like you're a pervert but you're a sweetie George."

We headed off down the alley just a few minutes later first stopping at a little shop to have the keys to the shop and flat properly duplicated, then off to the furniture store where I bought my bedroom furniture and they shrank it down to put it in a bag for me, and Fred and George paid for theirs-I'd picked it out too. Last, we bought a table for the tiny kitchen, living room furniture, and a desk and chair for the office in the shop. We bought all our blankets and bathroom linens before heading home.

We put everything in its place and used the unshrinking spell that the clerk gave us.

I let out a delighted squeal when my brand new canopy bed and matching wardrobe sprang up to it's original size and I moved all my things to their place either on the bed, under it, or in the wardrobe.

"Cool isn't it?" George asked.

I squeaked in surprise and looked back at him where he was leaning against the doorframe. "Yes, very. I've never had magically shrank furniture like that before."

He smiled. "I'll buy you all the furniture you want if you'll always grin like that."

"Oh George," I whispered. "that was so sweet."

He shrugged nonchalantly. "It was nothing love. You just look beautiful when you grin like that."

I crossed over to him and kissed him softly. "Thank you George."

"Uh-oh! Guys, we have a howler!" Fred called from the living room.

We hurried in the living room just in time to see the howler explode.

"Laura Simmons, Fred Weasley, and George Weasley, how dare you leave the school like that," Mrs. Weasley's voice yelled as the howler floated in midair, looking at us each in turn. "Professor Umbridge is pleading for your arrest, and trying to have Arthur sacked! Where on earth did you get that swamp anyway? I swear, next time I see you, the three of you are in for it!"

The howler destroyed itself and I plopped onto the newly enlarged couch.

"Well, I'm just glad my dad isn't a wizard. He would have sent one too."

Just then, Mrs. Weasley popped into the flat and glared at us.

"Mrs. Weasley," I said, standing. "I'm very sorry for all the trouble, it is just…we weren't learning anything, and Umbridge has been torturing us! Look at our hands."

"Did you go to Dumbledore while he was still there?" She asked, dropping the motherly glare.

"No, we knew he has enough trouble and didn't want to bother him with this," I answered. "I'm sorry."

She hugged us in turn. "My poor babies."

"We're fine mum, really," Fred said. "don't worry about us."

"Well Laura," Mrs. Weasley said. "come with me then."

"Why?" I asked.

"You don't need to live with Fred and George, think of how it looks." She said.

"Mum," George said. "Laura has her own room, and we don't do anything."

She sighed. "Okay, but you know I'd prefer if you didn't-"

"We know," I hugged her. "and if it makes you feel better, you can charm my room to where they can't go in and their's where I can't. But I promise you, I will not be sleeping with them."

She hugged me back. "I won't, I trust you. Them I don't trust."

"Thank you so much mum." Fred said sarcastically.

"Oh I trust you usually, just not with Laura. You both love her too much." She said.

She left after summoning up a bunch of meals from Grimmauld Place and putting a charm on them to make them keep in the cupboards-there was enough for a week.

"You know, after this war is over, I'd love to be a mum." I told Fred and George as we ate.

"Right after the war?" Fred asked, nearly choking on his roll.

"Once it is safe-no lingering threats and all that. I wouldn't want a child to come into the world if there is still active Death Eaters or something." I shrugged.

"What brought this on then?" He asked.

"Well, I adore children, and then your mum, I guess being around her makes me look forward to when I'm married someday and have my own children."

"How many are you wanting?" George asked.

"Hmm, well, I've always just thought about two or three, but now that I think about it, I want around five."

Fred let out a low whistle. "Well, I guess you and whichever of us you choose will have to buy a house when you start wanting children."

"Or magically expand the flat. It would look like a smaller version of The Burrow-I rather like the idea."

"What is it with you loving The Burrow so much?" Fred asked.

I shrugged. "I feel at home there. It is my favorite place in the world."

**Hope you guys enjoyed =) I know it was short, I'm sorry about that but it was kind of a filler. Again. Lol. We're getting really close to the actual plot, just a few more chapters. But anyway, reviews are not only welcomed but greatly encouraged. Also, if you have Facebook, go like ****.com/pages/I-Owe-My-Childhood-To-JK-Rowling/240684662629695**** I'm one of the admins-Tonks. We'll have quizzes and stuff once we get more likes =) **


	4. Chapter 4

**Unfortunately, Chapter 4 isn't much longer than Chapter 3 but at least you go two this week, right? Anyway, I'll be posting Chapter 5 next Saturday probably. If I get past Chapter 11 and halfway through twelve-I want to be ahead lol. So yea. Enjoy. =)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, yea, yea, yea, but I own a cat named J.K. **

**Chapter 4:**

Everything for the shop was ready, our displays of Pygmy Puffs and love potions were finished, Puking Pasties, Nosebleed Nugget, were finished, and there was appropriate set ups for them-there was a charmed porcelain girl who puked, one that had a horrible nose bleed, and the love potions were held in a deep pink and purple basin that had a pink mist hanging over it. We'd worked hard on a poster hanging on our window that said not to worry about You-Know-Who, to worry about U-No-Poo, and to get our staff, a girl named Verity, a boy named Jacob-who oddly looked like my younger cousin, and another girl named Harper. Each of which were already wearing the same Magenta robes as us.

"Oh Fred, George," I said, looking over the finished shop. "it is wonderful."

"It is," George wrapped his arm around my shoulders. "your ideas mostly."

"Oh no it wasn't," I shook my head. "I just had ideas for love potions and the Wonder Witch line. Oh and the Pygmy Puffs display was my idea. And I guess it was my fault you two ever thought up Puking Pasties since I got sick in Transfiguration that one day."

"Yes," Fred grinned at me. "your puke was amazing."

I groaned and pushed my face into George's side. "Your brother is insane."

"Ah, but you don't see love," George said. "I completely agree with him."

I rolled my eyes and skipped down the steps to the counter and smiled up at them. "Well, open the doors! We're suppose to open right…now!"

They popped down to the doors and unlocked them, swinging them open.

The store was packed within a matter of minutes, and Fred and George didn't have a chance to sit down or speak to me for a long time.

"Laura," Hermione and Ginny came in the shop. "we've missed you!"

"I've missed you too," I smiled, grabbing a box from the counter. "do you two want a sweet?"

"No thanks." Ginny said, eyeing the box warily.

"Oh these aren't pranks," I promised. "they're suppose to be beneath the counter anyway. Fred bought them for me to celebrate the grand opening. I liked George's gift of flowers better."

"Okay, I'll take one." Ginny said.

I opened the box and bit my lip as she and Hermione took a bite and steam burst out their ears, making me laugh. "Thanks for testing those out. I knew he did something to them!"

Fred and George popped in behind me and laughed.

"You said it wasn't a prank." Ginny whined.

I conjured up a bottle of water for each of them. "It wasn't one-on you. Fred tried to get me."

"Didn't we have a rule," George looked at his brother. "no pranks on anyone with ownership of this shop?"

"Yea, but Laura is okay with it, and she got someone else." Fred shrugged.

I smacked Fred's arm. "That means I can prank you either way."

"No it doesn't." Fred snapped his fingers, trying to act like a Muggle diva.

I laughed. "Failure Fred."

"I love it when she smiles like that." I heard George mutter.

I winked at him. "Hey George, after we close, do you want to take a walk and get some ice cream?"

"What about me?" Fred asked.

I patted his shoulder. "Sorry Fred, but George has been a good boy and you haven't. No ice cream for you."

He crossed his arms over his chest and pouted. "No fair!"

I kissed his cheek. "Get over it."

"Yum," I moaned. "I love chocolate frog ice cream! So much better than that lame Muggle ice-cream."

George reached across the table and stole a scoop from my bowl. "Yes, it is good."

I reached across the table and poked his arm. "George?"

"Hmm?" He looked up at me.

"Why are you always so serious with me? With everyone else, you joke around, and if it is us with a bunch of other people you do, but when you're just with me…you're so serious. I don't like it." I bit my lip and looked down at the table.

"You don't?" He asked.

I shook my head.

"Well I'm sorry," He sighed. "I guess I have always had the assumption that when you care for someone as much as I care for you, that you have to be completely serious around them. I never realized that it bothers you, or I wouldn't have done it."

"George, I do want you to be serious sometimes, but I also enjoy it when we joke, my thoughts are that in a-relationship, for lack of a better word since I have no clue what you could actually call us-you should have fun but be serious sometimes too. I don't want you to prank me all the time, by any means, but I want us to laugh and carry on. But I also want us to have serious conversations. Does that make sense or am I insane?"

"Completely metal," He promised. "but I understand. But I will _not _be completely perverted like Fred."

"Oh but I like that," I told him, reaching across and squeezing his hand. "you see, I'm a natural pervert."

He smiled. "I won't be nearly as bad a Fred can be."

I kissed his hand. "I don't want you to be. But I want you to be open and everything."

After we finished our ice cream, we headed back to the flat holding hands. We really shouldn't have been walking as slow as we were, considering that everyone knew Voldemort was back and the Death Eaters were more active, but we had our wands in hand.

"George," I sighed, looking up at the stars. "I think I may know who I'll chose, but I'm not one hundred percent."

"Who?" He asked.

I smiled at him. "Well, I still care about the other a lot, but sometimes, I think I may be falling for this one so much more than the other."

"Who?" He asked again.

I kissed him. "You."

"Are you serious?" He asked, pulling away.

I nodded softly. "You make me smile, George. And you're so sweet. Now, I'm not saying Fred doesn't make me smile, or that he isn't sweet, but…I-on my seventeenth birthday, you told me you don't just love me, that you adore me and my-my heart leapt. I ignored it, mostly because I thought it was just the words, not you, but today-I heard you say you love it when I smile like I was. I knew it was you. But, I'm not sure you're who I want to be with still."

He kissed me. "I still adore you, Laura."

When we got home, we went to our own rooms after handing Fred a thing of ice cream we brought him back.

"Why didn't you just take me?" He whined at us.

"Because," I said, already yawning and heading to bed. "I wanted to talk to George about stuff. And you tried to prank me, you didn't deserve it."

"Oh but you love me anyway." He followed me.

I kissed his cheek. "Yea, whatever. Go eat your ice cream, I'm going to bed."

The next morning, I was awake first so I went to the kitchen to begin breakfast, Mrs. Weasley had taught me how to cook both with and without magic in the times that I stayed with them over the years so I was actually a good cook.

"Good morning," George came in the kitchen and sniffed the air. "Sausage and eggs?"

"Yes," I answered, scooping them onto a plate. "but we're not eating until Fred wakes up."

George came over to the stove and hugged me. "Are you sure?"

"Yes." I answered.

He grabbed a sausage and stepped away from me. "You were wrong."

"George Weasley don't you dare." I growled.

He popped it into his mouth and chewed slowly. "What are you gonna do about it?"

I glared at him. "I'm still trying to figure out exactly what I'm going to do."

He laughed. "You wouldn't hurt me."

I continued to glare while he laughed before seizing an opportunity and leaping at him, knocking us both to the floor and ticking him.

He laughed hysterically. "This doesn't hurt."

"It will." I growled, scooting up to sit on his ribs as I tickled him.

"But I like having you on top of me." He said.

I smacked his chest. "Shut up."

He pulled me down into a kiss.

I melted into the kiss, and scooted down to make it more comfortable and deepened the kiss. "George…"

"Hmm?" He hummed.

"Fred could walk in," I said, pulling back barley. "should we stop?"

"No," He pulled me back to him. "it'll be fine."

Well, it looked as if he were wrong because a few minutes later Fred walked in and he looked so mad.

"I completely understand if you want to snog and go out for ice cream without me, but can you please not dry fuck on the kitchen floor?" He asked, crossing his arms.

I started to get up but George wouldn't let me.

"George, let me up. This is embarrassing." I muttered.

He held me close and stood up, pulling me out of the room with him. "I may have got a bit too much into the kiss, love. I was trying to avoid my brother noticing."

"Oh!" I exclaimed, just having realized that there was something very _hard_ poking my leg.

He let go of me. "Umm, I'll be late for breakfast. I need to go get rid of the evidence."

"Okay," I said, biting my lip. "I would help you, but Fred would notice if we both disappeared…"

"Ah, don't worry about it," He kissed my forehead. "I can take care of it perfectly fine by myself."

"Are you going to-polish your wand?" I asked, suddenly feeling embarrassed.

"Do you actually want to know how I'm going to take care of it?" He asked.

I bit my lip and nodded.

"Yes love, that was the plan." He lifted my chin and kissed me softly.

I kissed him back. "If you want to hide it during breakfast, when Fred goes downstairs to get the shop ready, I can take care of it."

"That would be a bit too uncomfortable, love. And I don't want to make you feel like you need to." He turned me back toward the kitchen and was gone when I looked back at him.

I sighed and went into the kitchen where Fred had already fixed his plate and was glaring at the wall, not eating.

"Is my brother that quick," Fred asked, without looking at me. "because you were barely gone a minute."

"Shut up Fred," I got my plate and sat down. "I didn't do anything with your brother. The snogging was a mistake."

He snorted and looked at me. "Since when do you accidentally snog either of us?"

"I told him no breakfast until you were up," I ignored him. "but he stole a sausage anyway so I was tickling him, because I couldn't come up with anything worse because I was really amused, and he-he was actually perverted for once and I smacked him, then…we started snogging. It wasn't my plan, definitely not my plan, but it happened. Stop being mad at me for something I didn't want to happen."

"You didn't?" George asked, walking back in the room.

I gasped in surprise. "George, that isn't what I meant I-"

He shook his head. "Forget it happened then. I'm sorry I forced you into it."

"Dammit George," I stood up and shoved him. "I meant it wasn't my intention when I knocked you to the floor. You didn't _force_ me, I was all too willing."

"I can't ignore you said 'didn't want to happen' Laura. Don't try and rephrase what you say on _my _account, I'm not important to you. I'm going to The Burrow." He pooped out of the flat.

I stood there, staring at the spot George had been seconds before and started sobbing.

"Laura shh," Fred said, quickly hugging me. "it's all right."

"N-no it isn't. George hates me." I sobbed into his shirt.

"He's upset," He told me. "with himself for forcing you into it-"

"He didn't," I cried. "I wanted to-I told him last night I wanted him to stop being so serious all the time and he-this was the first time he joked around with me in a long time. Will you go get him for me?"

"Go yourself," He answered, stepping back. "He'd probably think you didn't really care if I went."

I sniffed and nodded before Apparating to The Burrow.

"Mum, she told me last night she was considering me more than Fred lately. Then, she told him this morning she didn't want to snog me, even though it was her fault that I even tried. Did I force her mum?" George was sitting at the kitchen table and Mrs. Weasley was sitting beside him.

"I don't think so dear," She patted his hand. "she may not have meant it. She could have likely been trying not to hurt your brother."

"Mum, I adore her. What am I going to do when she chooses Fred in the end?" He asked.

"Who says she will choose Fred? You could easily be her choice, George." She sighed.

"Laura and I went out for ice cream last night and she mentioned that I'm different with her, that she enjoys being with Fred because he isn't always serious, that he laughs and jokes with her and I don't. She'll choose him because I can't. I love her too much to be so crude with her all the time like he is." George put his face in his hands.

"George," Mrs. Weasley sighed. "if she likes to joke around like that with him, then it wouldn't be bad. I don't approve of him saying crude things to her, but if that is what she wants, then it is okay to do that."

"That isn't the point mum," He said. "I was crude, this morning right before we started snogging. And she didn't want to snog. Mum if she chooses Fred, I'm not sure I'll be careful in a duel with Death Eaters."

I opened the door. "Oh Hell, George. That is _exactly _why I have yet to decide. That is exactly my biggest fear. I won't choose now. I can't."

"Laura," He jumped up. "what are you doing here?"

"I came to sort out this mess. George, when I said I didn't want it to happen, I meant it wasn't my original plan. I wanted to snog with you, but I didn't plan to. It was only suppose to be me tickling you because you stole the damn sausage. But I melted into your kiss, I was having fun-until Fred interrupted."

"Let's go home." George said, taking my hand.

"Not until you promise that if I did chose Fred that you'd still be careful." I glared.

"I promise," He said. "let's go home."

**Reviews are great guys! Please review! If you do, I'll send you a preview of Chapter 5! Also, if anyone got into Pottermore already, let me know! And if you got the welcome email especially and again, if you have Facebook go like ****.com/pages/I-Owe-My-Childhood-To-JK-Rowling/240684662629695**** I'm one of the admins-Tonks. =D **


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay, I didn't plan to update today, but I got excited because I got my Pottermore email…well the second. Gotta wait for my Welcome mail. But anyway, this is by far my longest chapter and I probably should have split it up but I didn't. It is 23 pages long haha. Enjoy it because I doubt any others are. I got a review for last chapter asking who she choses and the answer is…in this chapter. Haha! Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, J.K. Rowling does but if she wants to adopt me, then she can…so not one of my best disclaimers lol. **

**Chapter 5:**

We had to close the shop right before summer. Dumbledore had been murdered by Snape and it wasn't safe anymore. We moved into The Burrow-which was extremely cramped and would be worse tomorrow when they went after Harry.

They wouldn't let me go with them even though they would be using Polyjuice Potion. They said they had enough people going and they wouldn't risk me-and Fred and George claimed it would ruin their lives seeing me as Harry.

"You two have to be careful then," I said, laying between them on their beds-we'd magically put them together to make one bed. "because if you aren't, I'll have to kill you."

George laughed softly and kissed my forehead. "We will be."

"Promise you'll come back unscratched." I said.

"Promise." They chimed together.

I kissed them both softly before taking back my spot between them. "Thank you."

The next morning, I helped Mrs. Weasley cook breakfast and instead of keeping up a constant chatter like we usually did, we only spoke when we needed the other to hand us something.

"Laura," George said quietly before they left. "can Fred and I talk to you?"

I nodded and slipped off upstairs with them. "Yes?"

They each took one of my hands in theirs.

"Laura, we just wanted to tell you goodbye." Fred told me.

"No, I won't let you," I shook my head. "you can say 'see you later' not goodbye."

They took turns kissing me softly. "See you later love."

"See you later," I whispered, walking them to the door. "I love you both."

After they left, I sat with Mrs. Weasley and Ginny staring at her clock and nearly crying because she'd added everyone to it and it now said _everyone _was in mortal peril.

"It has said that every day since You-Know-Who came back." Mrs. Weasley hugged me.

"I'm scared, Mrs. Weasley." I whispered.

"I know dear," She patted my arm. "I am too."

After a few long hours that felt like years, Harry and Hagrid got there and then, much to my horror, Lupin half carried George in.

"George!" I cried, rushing and taking him from Lupin and laying him on the couch gently. The right side of his head was covered in blood and so was his face and neck.

"He's alive," Lupin promised, grabbing Harry's arm. "his ear was cursed off."

I was wearing a tank top underneath my shirt so I yanked it off and started dabbing the blood away and whispering words that George couldn't hear but I wanted him to know anyway.

"Oh George, you're still so handsome, don't you worry a second about not having that ear. It won't affect my choice in the slightest, I wouldn't care if you lost a part of your anatomy that is much more important in relationships, I may still choose you. Oh George, please wake up. I want to see your beautiful eyes, I need to see them." Once most of the blood was cleaned up, I transfigured the t-shirt into a long bandage and wrapped it around his head, trying to stop the blood a bit more.

"Laura, let me do that," Mrs. Weasley sniffled. "you should go clean up a bit. You are covered in his blood."

I looked down at myself numbly and saw that she was right, but I didn't care. "I don't want to leave him."

"If he wakes up and sees you like that, he'll get scared dear," Mr. Weasley said, apparently he'd shown up at some point. "go clean up, when he wakes, we'll send someone after you."

"I-I'll be in Fred and George's room." I whispered, standing up weakly and slipping upstairs.

After I was cleaned up a bit and changed into another pair of jeans and a black t-shirt, I sat alone crying up in Fred and George's room at The Burrow. George, after him and Fred both promising to come back unscratched, had his ear cursed off. He was currently passed out down on the couch, with a bandage wrapped around most of his head. I'd heard him from my spot upstairs making a corny joke to Fred about how he was holey.

"Laura," Fred knocked and walked in. "George is going to be fine love."

I wiped my eyes. "I know, but I'm still scared. I mean, they could have killed you both. And Harry, Voldemort was so close to killing him! I knew horrible things could happen, but I-I don't know. This makes it so much more real."

He pulled me into his arms. "I know love. George was asking for you though."

I pulled out of his arms and kissed his cheek. "You'll have to forgive me if I pay him more mind than you."

"I understand." He kissed my forehead.

I conjured a handkerchief and wiped my eyes before going downstairs and sitting on my knees in front of the couch where George was laying.

"Hey beautiful." He said, reaching out and tucking my hair behind my ear.

I smiled at him. "Hey, how are you feelings?"

"Saintly." He answered.

"You already used that one," I teased weakly. "George, you broke your promise."

He sighed. "I didn't mean to. I thought about you and I felt horrible for breaking my promise. Can you forgive me?"

I sighed dramatically. "Possibly. If you promise that you'll be extremely careful from now on. That you'll stick by my side."

"Are you making Fred make that promise too?"

"I haven't yet," I answered. "but I'm going to. I can't live if either of you get hurt again."

"FRED!" George yelled, glaring at me.

Fred rushed downstairs at the sound of his twins yells. "What's wrong?"

"She's saying she can't live if either of us get hurt. You and I discussed this-you tell her." George was pissed at me, you could clearly tell.

"George," I said, taking his hands in mine. "calm down honey. You need rest."

"No," He growled. "you're being stupid."

"I didn't mean it like that, George. I meant it would hurt, so much. It would kill me inside." I whispered.

"Before you even can consider something stupid," He said, nodding to Fred. "you tell her."

"Sit on the couch." Fred sighed.

I sat at George's feet, pulling them into my lap. "What?"

"If anything happens to us-either of us, we want you to go on. Once Voldemort is defeated, we'd want you to reopen the shop-with or without us. Your name is on it, and we've paid up long enough for you to get on your feet. We talked to Lee, and he'd help you, and Ginny would too. You have a copy of every single recipe for everything, and you know how to get a hold of everything." George said.

"And if only one of us is killed," Fred gulped. "then don't feel bad at all for deciding on the remaining twin. We unfairly tried to make you choose for so long-we both love you and it was unfair."

"No, making you wait was unfair." I started crying again.

"Have you decided then?" George asked.

I sighed. "I don't want to choose right now. I know exactly what I want, but if something happened-wait for me to decide, okay? I don't want to tell either of you until after Voldemort is defeated-that way neither of you will do something stupid."

"Okay," George agreed. "but you must be careful too."

"Of course." I whispered.

A few days later, Fleur and Bill went ahead with their wedding and I helped George get ready-even though he assured me he was a big boy and capable of dressing himself and had been for years.

"I know that," I said shortly, tying his tie. "but you were injured just days ago."

He sighed. "Fine."

"So, Fleur told me I can only have one date," I told him, kissing his bandage softly. "so, Mr. Weasley, would you do me the honor of being my one and only date?"

"Hmm," He said. "I'll think about it, Miss Simmons."

I kissed him. "Please?"

"Of course I'll be your date," He said. "if you're sure you want me to."

"I'm sure." I smiled at him.

The wedding was beautiful and at the reception Fred, George, and I sat and ate one of pretty much everything before they took turns dancing with me.

"Fred, George," I snapped. "stop lusting over the Veela now!"

George's face turned pink. "Sorry."

"George Weasley," Mrs. Weasley snapped. "fix your tie."

"Yes mum." George sighed and started to reach for his tie.

"I'll do it." I said, pushing his hands away and fixing it.

"Laura, I lost an ear, not a hand." George said softly.

I kissed his cheek. "I know George, I'm just trying to take care of you."

"I know," He gave me a small smile. "but you don't need to."

"Can I dance with you both?" I asked after awhile.

"Of course." They each took one of my hands.

Just then a Patronus appeared in the middle of the dance floor and we pulled out our wands.

"The ministry has fallen, they are coming." Kingsley's voice said from the Patronus.

"Get every Muggle born out of here!" Mr. Weasley yelled.

George wrapped his arms around me and looked at Fred. "The flat."

A second later, I felt the apparition feeling of being sucked through a tube and we landed with a thud on the couch in our flat.

"Laura, we have somewhere for you to hide and we want you there now." George said, pointing his wand at the floorboards where a hole opened up.

"What about you two?" I asked.

"We'll be down once we put charms around the flat," Fred promised. "We're making you secret keeper."

George cast the Fidelius Charm and I felt a swirl of magic deep inside my stomach and looked at Fred and George.

"Laura Simmons is the most beautiful girl in Fred and George Weasley's lives except their mother and sister and she resides in the flat above Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes." I told them.

They grinned at me.

"Get in the hidey hole, love." George told me.

"Be safe." I whispered before dropping down into the hole the once inside was a replica of my bedroom and the kitchen and was filled with all my stuff and theirs. And tons of food. It was very light whereas it had looked dark.

A few minutes later, they jumped down into the hole with me and smiled when they saw I was already on the bed.

"We stocked underneath the bed with a bunch of books for you. We've had this ready for awhile." George told me.

I sat up and patted the spots beside me. "Will you sit with me until we hear something?"

Just then, Mr. Weasley's Patronus showed up. "Family is fine. Be safe."

"We're stuck here, aren't we?" I whispered.

"Unfortunately," Fred answered. "we will be until dad sends word that they're moving to Aunt Muriel's. Then, we'll go with them."

There was a shuffling sound from the corner of our hole and out stepped Lee Jordan.

"Oh you need to tell him too," Fred yawned. "He's been in here for days, but now you're secret keeper."

"First," I said, looking at Lee who looked tired and sickly. "on the first day you met me, what was the first thing I said to you?"

"To keep my grubby paws to myself or you'd hex me until my own mother felt it." He answered.

"Okay," I chirped. "Laura Simmons is the most beautiful girl in Fred and George Weasley's lives except their mother and sister and she resides in the flat above Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes."

"So, I'm assuming you two are sleeping with her, where am I sleeping?" Lee asked.

George pointed to a smaller bed in the corner. "Over there."

After a few months of living in the hole, we were safe enough to go up into the flat. Fred had been sneaking out and getting food and we were leaving once a week or so and doing a radio show called Potter Watch but we had a new location each time and a new station. Lee had left and was living with Kingsley so we were on our own until we moved to Muriel's around Easter. Bill had helped us all move and Mr. Weasley was the secret keeper of Aunt Muriel's.

"Laura for Merlin's sake, stop drooling over my great nephew and clean this kitchen!" Muriel yelled at me while I was sitting in the drawing room, mending one of George's wounds caused by a Death Eater that almost caught them at Potter Watch.

"Muriel," I said, attempting to keep my voice level. "George has a huge gash on his leg, I'm trying to make sure it doesn't get infected since we can't go to Saint Mungo's at the moment. I will clean this kitchen once this is cleaned and bandaged."

"I'll do it," Ginny walked in the room. "you just take care of George."

"Are you sure Gin?" I asked, dabbing at the wound.

"Yea," She smiled. "Fred can help me when he gets back."

I winced. Fred had been out all morning with Kingsley and was suppose to be back by now.

"Come on," George said, attempting to stand. "let's go up to my room, I need to lie down."

When we got up to his room however, we started to kiss passionately and I pulled off my shirt and his.

"George," I whispered, kissing his chest. "can we make love? We promised in fifth year that we wouldn't die virgins and anything could happen before this is over."

**Warning! Lemon ahead! Just in case you don't want to read them, look for the bold when they're done.**

He let out a whoosh of air. "Laura if you're sure…then yes."

I kissed him softly. "I'm very sure George. I need you."

His hand reached up to cup my cheek softly. "If at any time, you change your mind, just tell me love. I'll stop at the second you tell me to."

I smiled softly. "No worries, I'm not going to want to stop."

His lips were back on mine then, kissing me passionately while sliding his hand up my back to quickly unhook my bra.

I pulled back an inch or so. "How did you do that so quick?"

He blushed a little. "Erm well, Fred and I may have stolen one of your bras back when we were thirteen and practiced on a pillow…"

I giggled, moving it down my arms. "So that is what happened to my favorite bra."

"Opps." He shrugged, a smile on his face.

I kissed him. "Enough talk now George Weasley."

He made quick work of my jeans and I did the same for his leaving us just in our underwear.

My eyes widened, suddenly realizing this was happening-I was going to lose my virginity to my best friend in the entire world.

"Do you want to stop?" George noticed my face, seconds before he took off my underwear.

"No," I squeaked. "and ignore the squeak. I want to. I really do. I just-I just realized we're really going to is all. Continue, please, don't stop now."

He looked me in the eyes as he removed the last of our clothing and grabbed his wand, placing a contraceptive charm over his penis. "Are you sure?"

"Please." I told him, putting my arms around his neck.

He lined himself up and slid in.

I hissed.

"Are you okay?" He held still.

"Just a second," My eyes welled with tears. "it hurts-but it will stop soon."

He kissed my cheeks, wiping away all traces of the tears that had spilled over. "Just tell me when love."

"Okay," I whispered when the pain subsided. "I'm fine now."

He took it slow at first, trying to be gentle but I urged him not to worry about hurting me that I was okay now and he listened.

"I love you," He whispered in my ear at some point. "I hope that doesn't make you regret this, but I do. So much. And whether I am who you want or not, I'll never forget it. I love you."

Tears ran down my cheeks as I buried my face in his shoulder, crying out when he hit a particularly…amazing spot.

"I'm coming." He said in my ear.

I bit down gently on his neck and whispered the words I knew he couldn't hear. "I love you too."

**That lemon is over. You're safe haha. **

A hour later, I went to check Fred's room and found him laying on his bed.

"Have fun sleeping with George?" He asked, sulking.

"Fred," I whispered, sitting close to him. "it wasn't like that. Remember how we all agreed we didn't want to die virgins?"

"Yea." He nodded.

"Before this war is over-anything could happen."

"And what about me?"

I kissed him. "I'm sleeping with you too."

**Okay, another lemon, don't think I'm a fictional whore, it isn't about sex the character me (or whatever you want to call her) sleeping with Fred and George. She pretty much has premonition in a way that something is going to happen to her or one of the twins in battle. As a way of making sure they all have something to 'carry into battle' she sleeps with them so that both the twins, no matter who she chooses, know how much she does love them. **

"Was he that bad at it?" He asked.

I rolled my eyes, opening my robe. "No, he was the best I've ever had-obviously-so want to see if you're better?"

He kissed me. "Come here."

He pulled me onto his lap to straddle him and I tore at his shirt, taking it off.

"I want you." I told him.

"I want you too," He pushed my robe from my shoulders. "if you're absolutely sure about this."

"I am." I told him with all the confidence I could pretend to have.

He laid me back on the bed and finished undressing himself, putting a contraception charm over his penis and lining himself. "Last chance to back out."

I grinned. "I'm beginning to think you don't want to do this."

He slid himself into my heat. "Oh trust me I do."

I moaned, wrapping my arms around his neck. "Oh God Fred."

He wasn't slow or gentle like George had been, but it wasn't in a bad way, for a virgin-here I was talking like an experienced woman-he was very skilled.

"I love you." He whispered to me.

"I love you too." I told him.

His face lit up like a kid on Christmas. "Oh God Laura, you have no idea how you make me feel."

I put my face in his shoulder. "You have no idea how you make me feel either."

**End Lemon. **

I went back to my room alone, getting in the shower to scrub my body clean of all traces of what I'd done with my two best friends. It wasn't that I hadn't enjoyed it or that I regretted it-I just knew I was playing one of them and felt horrible. I'd known who I wanted for awhile now, but things had gotten dangerous and I didn't want to risk them doing something stupid.

A while later, we were all laying on my bed together and George squeezed my wrist.

"Have you made a decision?"

"Yes." I nodded.

"And?" Fred asked.

"Do you both promise not to be stupid?" I asked.

"Yes." They sighed.

"I chose George," I whispered, looking at Fred. "I love you both very much but I'm _in love_ with George."

Fred smiled. "Just be happy, and I knew you would."

George pulled me into him and kissed me. "I love you."

I kissed him too. "I love you too."

Just then, there was something hot in my pocket and I pulled it out, seeing a message on one of the enchanted Galleons from the DA. We were fighting tonight.

"Did you all get the message?" Ginny walked in the room.

"Yes." We nodded.

"Can I go side-along with one of you?" she asked.

I stood and held out my arm. "Let's go."

"I love you." George whispered in my ear when we arrived inside The Hogs Head.

I kissed him softly. "I love you too, George. So much."

He touched the necklace that he and Fred bought me for my seventeenth birthday. "I put a charm on this that if we get separated, the scars that we have from Umbridge will show your exact location if you're in trouble if you touch the heart it gets us both, if you just touch the Cherry tree, it will signal Fred, if you touch the Holly, it will signal me, and if you touch the Cedar, it will signal mum since she also has a Cedar wand. A rose will signal Ginny."

"But your mum doesn't have a scar like ours." I told him.

"It'll show it in midair. Your's will show exact location and a name if someone needs your help too, and their name." He told me.

I pulled Fred to the side while George was talking to one of the Order.

"What?" He asked, barely looking at me.

I put my hand on his cheek. "I didn't want to hurt you Fred. I do love you-but…"

He cut me off. "Don't worry about it Laura. I understand."

"I just wanted you to know, that saying I love you wasn't a lie," I said, biting my lip. "and that I am sorry."

He kissed my forehead. "You're fine."

George came over and wrapped his arms around me. "You okay?"

"Yea," I said. "when do we go in?"

"Just a few minutes," He answered. "Fred I-"

"Don't worry brother," Fred smiled. "I love you both and want you to be happy."

After we went through the portrait a few minutes later, he gripped my hand tightly and Fred had his hand on my shoulder.

"Be careful," I hugged Fred. "if we get split up, I want you to pay attention to your duels and don't look away from your opponent."

"Okay." He sighed.

After we all got our positions, we were heading there and stepped quietly out of the entrance.

I turned and spotted a Death Eater down the hall, not noticing us yet. "Shh."

The Death Eater noticed us because my mistake and started firing curses at us.

"Crucio!" I yelled, pointing my wand at him.

He fell to the ground and started withering and twitching.

"Laura." George said in shock.

My hands shook. "That felt horrible."

"I'm sure," Fred told me. "but I don't think you had a choice."

"Expelliarmus!" George yelled at another Death Eater and caught their wand as it flew toward him.

The Death Eater laughed manically. "You think you'll be able to stop me just because you have my wand?"

"Stupefy!" I pointed at him.

He took it in stride and continued to walk toward us. "Aw, the little baby tried to stun me."

"Bellatrix's husband," I guessed without taking my eyes off the man. "Crucio."

His hand flew up to grasp his chest before he fell to the floor twitching.

"You're using that too much," George told me. "only use it if you absolutely have to."

I walked over and kicked both Death Eaters in the face. "Petrificus Totalus."

The went completely rigid and I shoved them into a corner with George's help.

"Arg," I hissed, looking down at my hand. "Ginny needs help. She's just down the corridor."

We took off at a run and found that Bellatrix Lestrange, Crabbe and Goyle-The fathers not the sons-had her corned and she was screaming.

"Ginny!" Fred ran toward them.

I held him back and pointed my wand at Bellatrix. "Expelliarmus!"

Her wand flew backward into my hand and she turned toward me. "You filthy Mudblood! Give me back my wand!"

I tapped my chin. "Hmm, you know, you forgot to say the magic word."

"What is that," She laughed at me. "Avada Kedavra?"

"It is please, dumbarse," I rolled my eyes. "Besides, Crucio!"

She fell to the ground and started screaming as Crabbe and Goyle turned toward us, pointing their wands at me.

"Expelliarmus!" I yelled at them and caught their wands.

"Laura!" Ginny exclaimed and ran toward me, Fred, and George.

"Watch out," I pushed her behind me and pointed my wand at Crabbe and Goyle. "You were torturing my little sister."

"Where is your red hair then, Weasley?" Crabbe spat at me.

"Oh, wow, I didn't think ever You-Know-Who would have idiots like you working for him," I laughed. "Not by blood."

"Huh?" Goyle asked.

"Oh fuck it," I waved my wand at them, remembering a spell I'd heard Harry used the year before. "Sectumsempra."

They fell to the ground with deep lacerations etched into their chests and stomachs.

"Laura!" Ginny exclaimed.

"They're Death Eaters Ginny," I said, dropping the Death Eater's wands off to the side and leading them down the hall. "I didn't do anything worse than they would have. I'm not going to kill them or anything."

"It's just weird seeing you do something like that," She said. "I need to find Luna."

Just then, Luna came around the corner, dueling. "Expelliarmus." She said in her misty voice.

Ginny rushed off to help her and we continued on along the corridor.

"George," I whispered, nodding toward where a bunch of Death Eaters were trying to block off a door. "What do you think? Sneak away or fight?"

Fred answered the question before George could and rushed out. "Reducto!"

The large cabinet they were attempting to move broke apart and fell to the ground.

"Crucio!" A short fat woman yelled, pointing her wand at Fred-Umbridge.

It didn't affect him and he sent his own curses flying at the Death Eaters while George and I slipped from our hiding spot behind an old statue and started flying our own curses-my curses sailed straight toward Umbridge's head and she fell backward, hitting her head on the floor and going unconscious with blood pouring from her head.

"Fred where are you going?" I yelled, firing another curse as I saw Fred slipping down the hall, a Death Eater dueling him as he walked.

"I'll be back Laura," He shot a curse at the Death Eater. "keep your eyes on your opponent."

"Crucio." I said, but missed the Death Eater who had dodged out of the way.

"Ah, the good girl knows how to use unforgivable curses," The Death Eater said. "if you stop fighting me now, you may can join us on The Dark Lord's side."

"I'll never join you," I said, firing at him again. "I'd rather die."

"That can be arranged," He said. "Avada Kedavra!" The Death Eater yelled, pointing their wand at me

"Protego!" George yelled, pushing me out of the way and we landed on the stone floor.

"Stupefy!" I yelled, pointing at the Death Eater who fell to the ground.

George helped me to my feet and pointed at the Death Eater. "Expelliarmus!"

I grabbed the Death Eater's wand and slipped it inside my jacket. "Should I George?"

"Yes." George answered, holding his wand pointed at the Death Eater.

I kicked the Death Eater in the face, causing him to pass out and pushed him into the broom closet before magically locking it. "We'll come back later to take care of that."

Percy ran toward us, crying his eyes out. "George, you have to help me carry him."

"Carry who?" George asked, taking my hand.

"Fred," Percy cried. "he's dead."

I fell to my knees in anguish. "NO!"

George dropped down beside me and pulled me close to him. "It's okay love."

"No it isn't! It is my fault!" I sobbed into his shoulder.

"Crucio!" Percy yelled above us and I looked to see a Death Eater laying on the ground twitching.

"Good job Percy," George said then went back to me. "Love, it isn't your fault. Fred would have been careful, you know that, and-"

"The wall fell," Percy said. "he was telling a joke-"

"Shut up Percy," George snapped. "she's grieving. She'd only just told him that she chose me."

"If he'd been with us," I whispered. "he wouldn't have died. He would have been fine, maybe injured, but that would have been so much better."

*!*!*

We were in The Great Hall-or so I assumed, I was sort of catatonic after seeing Fred's still form. Mrs. Weasley was sobbing over it now I believed but I was just sitting here, wrapped in Fred's brother's embrace and staring straight ahead, at the still form of the boy I turned down, the ghost of his last smile on his face still.

I whimpered.

George squeezed me softly. "Look at me."

I shook my head and silent tears ran down my cheeks.

"Laura, look at me." George ordered, turning my face toward his.

"George, I can't." I closed my eyes.

"Are you saying that you don't want to be with me?" He asked.

I threw my face into his chest. "No, I love you George. But Fred-Oh God, Fred is dead! It is all my fault! I didn't make him stay. I could have saved him-I could have tried to anyway."

"Laura, Laura love it isn't your fault! Fred is-was a good wizard."

"If he hadn't been telling that damn joke," I heard Percy sobbing. "He would still be here."

I looked up at George. "George, promise you won't be upset if I'm distant for awhile. But when I look at you, I not only see the man I love more than anything, I see the best friend I just lost."

"I promise." He leaned in to kiss me.

I turned my head and he kissed my cheek.

"I won't try and kiss you again then." George whispered, defeated.

"Just-give me time to grieve, okay?" I kissed his cheek gently.

"Okay." He sighed.

"Besides, now isn't the time," I pointed to where Mrs. Weasley was staring at us. "let's go be with your mum."

Mrs. Weasley hugged me tight and sobbed into my shirt when I knelt down beside her. "My Fred, my poor baby!"

I rubbed her back. "I know, Mrs. Weasley, I know."

"It must be hurting you too, dear," She sobbed. "he was your best friend."

"It is, very much, but I'm more concerned about you."

"Are you sure Sweetheart? I know you were still-"

"Shh," I said. "I'm sure."

She continued to cry into my shoulder and I whispered soothing words.

There was a loud bang outside and then Voldemort's voice floated in through the windows. "Harry Potter is dead. He was killed as he ran away, trying to save himself while you lay down your lives for him. We bring you his body as proof that your hero is gone. The battle is won. You have lost half of your fighters. My Death Eaters outnumber you, and the Boy Who Lived is finished. There must be no more war. Anyone who continues to resist, man, woman, or child, will be slaughtered, as will every member of their family. Come out of the castle now, kneel before me, and you shall be spared. Your parents and children, your brothers and sisters will live and be forgiven, and you will join me in the new world we shall build together."

Mrs. Weasley started sobbing harder and begged me to stay with her. She couldn't move, she was in pain.

"I'll stay," I told George as everyone went out into the entrance hall. "be careful."

Almost thirty minutes later, everyone came back in fighting their way in and duels started again. The house elves came from the kitchens, Kreacher in the lead, Centaurs came in behind everyone and Ginny, Luna and Hermione were fighting Bellatrix and Mrs. Weasley stood up, wiping her eyes and pulled me to my feet.

"Go help George," She told me. "I'll be fine dear."

I headed off with my wand out to help George and Lee Jordan fight with Yaxley and saw Bellatrix aim the killing curse at Ginny but miss.

"NOT MY DAUGHTER, YOU BITCH!"

I stared in shock at Mrs. Weasley and every fight stopped.

Bellatrix started roaring with laughter.

"OUT OF MY WAY!" Mrs. Weasley shouted and Luna, Ginny and Hermione moved out of the way.

The fight started and I stared in amazement at the woman I had come to know as my second mother as she fought to kill.

"I'm going to help." I said just as a few students moved forward.

"No!" Mrs. Weasley cried and they backed away. "Get back! _Get back! _She is mine!"

George grabbed my arm when I tried to move forward anyway. "Mum will be furious if you try and help. She'll get Bellatrix, don't worry."

"But-but-I can't just stand here." I said, watching and trying again to move.

"You can and you will," George ordered, pulling me back into the circle of his arms and holding onto me tightly. "I don't want you to draw attention to yourself. As sure as you move, he'll see you and I'll lose you."

"George-" I began.

"What will happen to your children when I've killed you?" Bellatrix taunted. "When Mummy's gone the same way as Freddie?"

I let out a hiss but George put his hand over my mouth before I could say a word and have anyone look at me.

"You-will-never-touch-our-children-again!" screamed Mrs. Weasley.

Bellatrix laughed loudly.

Mrs. Weasley sent a curse flying and it sailed underneath her outstretched arm and hit Bellatrix squarely in the chest, directly over her heart.

Bellatrix's smile froze and she toppled forward.

Voldemort screamed and pointed his wand at Mrs. Weasley.

"Protego!" A voice yelled but I couldn't see who said it, but I did see that there was a shield over half of the room.

Voldemort whirled around, looking for the culprit and Harry Potter slipped out from underneath his invisibility cloak.

"HARRY! HE'S ALIVE!" I cried with everyone else.

In the end, there was no fight between Harry and Voldemort. Voldemort's plan of using The Elder Wand failed because Harry was its rightful master.

"Avada Kedavra!"

"Expelliarmus!"

The bang was like a cannon blast, and the golden flames that erupted between them, at the dead center of the circle they had been treading, marked the point where the spells collided. Harry saw Voldemort's green jet meet his own spell, saw the Elder Wand fly high, dark against the sunrise, spinning across the enchanted ceiling. Spinning through the air toward the master it would not kill, who had come to take full possession of it at last. And Harry, with the unerring skills of the Seeker, caught the wand in his free hand as Voldemort fell backward, arms splayed, the slit pupils of scarlet eyes rolling upward. Tom Riddle hit the floor with a mundane finality, his body feeble and shrunken, the white hands empty, the snakelike face vacant and unknowing. Voldemort was dead, killed by his own rebounding curse, and Harry stood with two wands in his hand, staring down at his enemy's shell.

Everyone started to cheer and the Death Eaters roared with rage but George and I had already started running with everyone else to hug Harry.

"Oh Harry," I said, thought I knew he wasn't paying attention to anything really, he looked dazed. "I'm so glad you're okay."

George and I helped move Voldemort and any other dead Death Eater out of the great hall while McGonagall replaced the House tables and we started to celebrate. It was George and my idea to move them because they didn't deserve to be anywhere near Fred, Tonks, Lupin or any of the fifty or so others who died fighting for Harry.

"Can I kick her?" I asked George, looking at Bellatrix.

"I-I guess?" He looked uncertain.

I hauled my leg back and kicked Bellatrix's still form.

Later into the celebration, suddenly Luna cried, pointing out the window. "Oooh, look, a Blibbering Humdinger!"

I looked but didn't see anything and told her as much.

"Luna, I don't see anything." I looked at the fellow member of the DA.

"Oh sorry," She said mistily. "it was just a bird. I suppose I'm a bit tired."

I smiled a little and looked to George who was sitting beside me, stuffing his face with all the food he could get his hands on.

"George," Mrs. Weasley took a seat in front of us. "dear, I want you and Laura to stay at The Burrow for a few days, okay? Just until we can do a proper burial for Fred."

A fresh wave of tears started a trek down my cheeks at the reminder that one of my dearest friends was dead, I'd foolishly almost forgot during the celebration.

"Of course mum," George said, pulling me into his side and stroking my hair in comfort. "we'll run by the flat to get our things first though, okay?"

"Okay, I'm going to go tell Percy too." She went off in search of Percy.

"George," I whispered. "it won't be the same without him."

"I know love," He said, rubbing my back. "but it will get better in time."

I reached up and touched his cheek softly. "Kiss me George."

He leaned in and pressed his lips to mine, not pushing it any farther than a small kiss afraid of how I'd take it.

"No," I pulled back. "really kiss me George. Kiss me like you mean it."

"Are you sure?" He asked.

I nodded softly. "Of course."

He kissed me again and pushed it father by opening his mouth just enough to take my bottom lip between his and pulling me closer.

I pulled back a few minutes later and kissed him quickly before smiling. "Thanks George, now, I think maybe we should go talk to someone instead of snogging."

"We should." He agreed, dragging me off to talk to Professor McGonagall.

"Professor," I said in way of greeting. "I heard you fought admirably"

"Laura you haven't been my student in two years. You can call me Minerva. And I heard you fought without giving a second thought to your hexes and curses." She told me.

I bit my lip. "Yea, I did, but I wasn't about to give any of them a chance to hurt George or-or Fred."

She looked at me sympathetically. "You were in love with him, weren't you?"

"No," I whispered. "he was with me though. And I loved him very much, but George has had my heart for a long time-before I even realized. I had only just told them my decision when we got the news that everyone was coming to fight here."

Mrs. Weasley walked over and McGonagall embraced her.

"I'm sorry for your loss, Molly." Professor McGonagall said, letting my second mother go.

Mrs. Weasley smiled sadly. "Thank you Minerva."

"If there is anything you need, just say the word." Professor McGonagall said.

"Actually," She turned toward George and I. "I need to steal you two. We're all heading home to The Burrow."

"Okay," I said quietly, grabbing George's hand. "we'll run by the flat and then be right there."

"Actually," George turned me to face him. "you go on with Mum. I can handle being there better than you. I'll be right there."

"George," I trembled. "what if one of the Death Eaters is waiting there? No, I'll go with you."

Charlie walked over. "I'll go with him Laura. You go with mum."

Mrs. Weasley took my hand. "Come on dear."

I kissed George. "Be safe."

"I will be," He promised. "anything you want me to be sure to bring?"

"My black robes," I answered. "and my hair and make-up things."

"Okay," He nodded. "let's go Charlie."

Mrs. Weasley led me off to where the rest of The Weasleys and Hermione and Harry were waiting.

"Laura," Hermione hugged me. "are you doing okay?"

"Yea," I nodded. "I'll be fine. I promised Fred that I would go on with life and that I wouldn't spend forever crying-I'm suppose to help George set off fireworks at the funeral. Fred's idea in second year."

"And if it had been George?" Harry asked.

I stared at him, unable to breath for a minute. "The same-but George isn't going to die. Not for a long time."

"Oh, sorry, sorry," Harry said, realizing what he'd said. "I'm very tired Laura. I shouldn't have said that."

I waved him off. "I'm fine. I-I just don't want to think about that right now."

Mrs. Weasley took my arm. "Here dear, you can apparate with me. You look very pale."

"Thank you." I whispered.

Professor McGonagall had lifted the charms placed so that you couldn't apparate in or out because it was so much hassle to have everyone walk to Hogsmeade.

We arrived at The Burrow and Mrs. Weasley let go of my arm.

"Mrs. Weasley," I said. "I just want you to know, you did great in that fight with-"

She held up her hand and stopped me. "Thank you dear, but don't say that filth's name."

I smiled slightly. "I wanted to help, but George said you'd be mad."

"I would have," She agreed. "now, if you would like, you can sleep in Ginny's room with her and Hermione or you can stay in the room with George. It's up to you."

"Can I let you know when George gets back? I-I'm not sure if he wants me in there." I bit my lip.

"Of course," She patted my hand. "dear, had you made your choice?"

I nodded. "I chose George…I had just told them when we got the message."

"Oh you poor dear," She said. "if you need to talk, just let me know."

"Yes ma'am." I nodded.

George and Charlie walked in, carrying my trunk and George's.

"Here, I'll get mine." I said, taking it from Charlie.

"Come on love." George said ushering me upstairs.

"George," I said when we got to what use to be his and Fred's room. "do you want me to stay in here with you? Your mum told me I could stay with Hermione and Ginny in Ginny's room or in here with you."

"Go on if you want." He said, fixing his bed.

"What do you want?" I whispered.

"Whatever you want." He answered.

"George," I exclaimed. "I want to know what _you _want."

"Laura," He sat me down on his bed and knelt in front of me. "I want you to be in here with me, but I know you're still upset about Fred and if you would rather sleep in the room with my sister and Hermione, then go ahead."

"I want to be in here," I told him. "but you-you haven't cried yet. I didn't know if you'd want me in here."

"I want you with me." He said.

I hugged him. "George, will you hold me?"

He nodded and kissed me softly. "I love you."

"I love you too." I kissed him back.

We went downstairs to let Mrs. Weasley know where I would be sleeping and to let her fuss over us like she was everyone else and checking us for injuries.

"I'm fine," I promised. "nobody really got a single curse on me."

She checked my arms anyway and touched the tiny cuts on my wrist. "I don't know of any curse that would do that."

"Oh it is nothing," I pulled my arm back. "Minnie just scratched me a few weeks ago and it hasn't healed yet."

"Here, let me put something on it." She said, pulling me over to the sink.

"It's fine," I shook my head. "If it doesn't heal up soon, I'll let you but I'm fine."

When she was satisfied that George and I were both okay, we went upstairs and he made the two beds into one big one and waited in the hall while I dressed for bed and I did the same for him.

"Laura," George said when we laid down in the bed. "I know Minnie didn't scratch you, you sent her off to stay with your father so what really happened?"

"They're old George," I promised. "last time I went to see my father, when you and Fred were getting that lecture on how you had to protect me, I went to Kanzas' remember?"

"Yes, what happened?" He asked.

"Well, she was telling me about how she and other Muggles deal with pain-by cutting themselves and I was going through a lot, trying to decide between you and Fred and it was stressing me out. So, I tried it. More than once actually, I cut myself up until a few months ago. I took a bunch of blood replenishing potions and everything so don't worry about that."

He looked at me like I had two heads. "Why didn't you just tell us that you were stressed about it?"

"Because I was fine when I did this," I answered. "Don't worry about it, okay? I won't again, I promise."

He leaned in and kissed me. "Let's go to sleep love."

When we woke up, it was nearly midnight and everyone was downstairs talking in hushed voices.

"What's going on?" George asked, holding out a chair for me.

I sat down just as Mrs. Weasley began to talk.

"Harry had to go tell Tonks' mother what happened and she didn't take it well at all. Considering Harry is little Teddy's godfather, he brought him back here. He's not so sure how to raise a baby."

Harry walked in the room, looking extremely tired with a baby in his arms. "I don't know how you did it, Mrs. Weasley."

"Do you need help Harry?" I asked.

"Ginny has been helping me," He nodded to Ginny who was walking in the room with her hair all over the place. "Teddy learned how to pull hair apparently."

"Let me see him," I said, holding out my arms. "I have tons of little cousins. I'll give you two a break."

He put the squirming bundle into my arms and sank into the chair beside George and Ginny sat down beside me. "Thanks Laura."

"Welcome," I smiled slightly and looked down at the bundle. "what beautiful hot pink hair."

Harry laughed weakly. "Yea, we showed him a picture of Tonks."

"Well you look just like your mummy Teddy," I cooed. "I always loved her hot pink hair."

Tonks really wasn't that much older than me and Fred and George so we'd known her way back when. She happily had taken me under her wing in first year and had secretly helped with some of our mischief and had given me the bright idea to dye my hair pink before I went home for the summer in second year. Dad wasn't happy about it and I'd had to dye it black as soon as I got home.

He started crying and Harry looked alarmed.

"What does he need now?" Harry whined.

I checked Teddy's diaper. "A new diaper. Where are they? I'll do it."

"In the sitting room." Ginny answered.

I stood up and walked out of the room. "There, there Teddy. We'll get your little tail clean won't we?"

**Mrs. Weasley's Point Of View:**

"Oh George, Laura is wonderful with children." I said, watching as the girl who I'd come to know as my daughter over the past few years took the godson of my son's best friend to change him.

"She is," George agreed, a far away look on his face. "you should see her with her cousins. They all adore her."

"You know, I would love to be a grandmother…"

All of my children groaned.

"Mum," Bill said gently. "we just came out of a war, I don't think now is the time for any of us to think about children. Not until any lingering threats have been taken care of."

"And besides," Charlie chuckled. "Ginny is dating Harry and they're pretty much raising Teddy, so you have one."

"And don't even look at Laura and I," George shook his head quickly. "she cried herself to sleep today so I don't think it would be a good idea any time soon. Plus, she said she wants to be a mum, just not until the shop is doing good again and all the lingering threats are gone."

"Well Harry," Laura walked back in, carrying a now black haired Teddy who had even changed his eyes to the mossy green of hers. "you now have a clean diapered godson. And he has a small case of diaper rash, so use the cream that was in his bag. Oh and it might not be a bad idea to use powder more often when that is cleared up."

Harry and Ginny stared at her.

"You know a lot about kids." Ginny stated.

She shrugged. "Almost every single one of my cousins has children, and when I was little, I played with dolls all the time. All I ever wanted to be before Hogwarts was a mum."

I gave George a look and he just shook his head. "Laura dear, will you help me with breakfast soon? I think we'll have it in the garden, there is so many of us."

"Of course," Laura nodded and bounced Teddy on her hip. "anything you need help with, just ask."

"You shouldn't have said that dear." Arthur said.

"Why?" She looked confused as everyone started laughing.

"She's just been asking for grandchildren," George explained to her. "now, she's going to expect us to give them to her."

"Oh," Laura said shocked. "Oh no, Mrs. Weasley. I'm nowhere near ready to be a mum right now. Sorry."

I waved her off. "They're just teasing you dear. I wasn't going to expect that, you two aren't married."

"I ezz not 'eady yet either Mrs. Weasley." Fleur said.

**Laura's Point Of View:**

When Mrs. Weasley was ready to fix breakfast, I handed Teddy back to Harry and Hermione and myself went to help her.

"George, you and Charlie go set up the tables. Ron and Bill, go put out chairs when they're done. Harry, you just take care of Teddy dear. Fleur, can you and Ginny put out the plates and silverware? Percy, hmm, you can help Ron and Bill. Fr-" she broke into tears.

I hurried over along with Mr. Weasley and helped her to a chair.

"Molly, Laura and Hermione have been watching you cook for years and helping, how about you have them cook and you help Harry with Teddy? You deserve a break from all this." Mr. Weasley said gently.

"Can you girls?" She looked up at us.

"Of course," I nodded. "don't worry a second. It may not taste as great as your's but I can do it."

"Okay," She sniffed, walking over to where Harry was trying to get Teddy into a bib but couldn't figure it out. "Harry dear, you can easily charm things off his clothes, don't bother with it."

After all the food was ready, Hermione and I carried some and charmed some out to the tables outside and Harry handed Teddy over to me when we were done sitting everything down.

"I can't do it. He's fussed ever since you handed him back." He told me.

"He can smell your fear," I said, making faces at Teddy which made him giggle. "babies are like dogs, if you're scared, they know it."

"Bad analogy." He told me.

I shrugged. "It's true Harry, if you're scared he'll not want you to hold him and he'll fuss."

"So, be calm?" He asked.

"Yep," I handed Teddy back to him. "talk to him, smile, don't let him know you're the least bit scared."

"Hey Teddy," Harry said, smiling at the baby. "what do you think of the weather?"

Teddy stared at him.

"No, no," I shook my head. "talk baby talk Harry."

"Huh?" He looked at me like I was crazy.

"Like this," I rolled my eyes and looked at Teddy. "Hey Teddy, who has you? Huh? Who has you? Does Harry have you?"

He giggled and clapped.

"Are you serious?" Harry raised an eyebrow.

"Of course, he giggled didn't he? Try it." I said.

"Hey Teddy," Harry cooed. "who is that," He pointed at me. "can you talk yet?"

Teddy laughed at him.

"Can you say hi to Laura? Can you wave?"

Teddy clapped and was smiling a big toothless smile.

"See told you," I smiled at Harry. "never doubt the master."

"Teach Ginny that, will you?" He asked. "Teddy cries the second she gets him. Maybe if she talks to him first, it'll help."

I laughed. "Okay Harry, I'm going to go find George."

Teddy held out his chubby little arms toward me.

"Do you want Laura, Teddy?" Harry asked in the same tone he'd just learned to use.

Teddy whimpered and nodded.

"Do you mind?" I asked.

"Not if you don't." He shrugged.

I took Teddy into my arms and he snuggled right up to me. "Well Teddy, let's go find George."

George was standing off to the side, talking to Charlie.

"No Charlie, I'm absolutely sure that Laura and I aren't giving mum grandkids anytime in the near future." George was saying.

"Oh but George," I said softly, stepping up to him. "didn't I tell you?"

"Wh-what? There is no way you would know this soon after." He exclaimed.

I laughed and Teddy giggled with me. "I'm kidding George. Calm down. I've been taking a potion for the past three years just in case."

"So why do you have Teddy again?" George asked.

"Oh, I was coming to find you by myself but Teddy wanted to help, didn't you Teddy?" I cooed.

Teddy nodded very seriously.

"I think you have another boyfriend." George laughed.

"Well he is a cutie." I smiled tapping Teddy's tinny little nose.

Charlie laughed. "You should be jealous George."

"Oh I am," George promised. "Laura, do you think you can give your other boyfriend back to Harry after breakfast? I'd like to go for a walk."

"Of course," I kissed his cheek. "well, breakfast is ready so let's go eat. You'll sit by me, right?"

"Why wouldn't I?" He looked confused.

"Never mind," I shook my head. "just sit with me."

After breakfast, I handed a reluctant Teddy back to Harry after promising that I'd play with him when I got back, and went with George for a walk.

"Where are we going by the way?" I asked, holding George's hand as we walked down the road.

"Oh, just to this property that has been for sale since we were little. It's amazing really, but nobody has bought it." He shrugged.

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why are we going there?" I asked.

"Mum and dad thought of buying it loads of time," He answered. "for one of us, and all that, I just wanted to see what you think of it."

"Okay." I followed him.

It was beautiful, the perfect spot for one of those white picket fence fantasies. It looked like a big grassy meadow with wild flowers growing everywhere.

"What do you think?" George asked, stepping behind me and wrapping his arms around me.

"It's beautiful," I answered. "I can imagine a big house like The Burrow here, and kids trying to get gnomes out of the yard here too. A garden there," I pointed out to the sunniest part of the yard off to the side. "and a shed where-never mind."

"Is that your fantasy or just a picture in your mind?" He kissed my neck.

"Uh," I bit my lip. "well, maybe?"

"If it is still here if we ever get married," He whispered in my ear. "I'm buying it for you."

Tears formed in my eyes. "Oh George. I would love that."

He smiled. "Then it is settled."

The next night, we all headed up to the family cemetery on the hill with the Weasley boys carrying the casket. Harry was helping a sobbing Ginny walk so I was taking care of Teddy who kept a big smile on his face because he didn't understand.

After the service, I handed Teddy to Harry and George and I set off the fireworks as promised but I was crying and so was George.

_Fred Weasley, Gone but NEVER Forgotten. _

**Alright, hope you enjoyed it. =D I've been mostly promoting one of my pages but I want to promote ****.com/pages/I-Wish-I-Was-A-Weasley/218122398238084**** this time. Me and my friend Julia run it and we are always on it…usually. Reviews please. **


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hey guys, I haven't finished the chapter I'm working on now but I love you guys enough to post =) But if I haven't finished it by next week, I won't post until I am. School started Thursday (it's Saturday now in my part of the world fyi) and I already have an essay due sooo have a butterbeer because here is to procrastination. Haha. Hope you enjoy it. =) **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, but I do own this plotline that I'm getting no money for. **_

_**Chapter 6:**_

_A few months later, George and I reopened the shop as we'd all promised, and Harry took over Fred's share of the business-it was on his account we'd been able to have it anyway. He and Ginny wanted to help, but Tonks' mother was getting older and wasn't able to watch Teddy except on weekends so he had moved into Grimmauld Place with Harry-after Kreacher set to working hard on one of the rooms just for Teddy-who just loved Kreacher and Kreacher loved in return. Ginny, Hermione, Fleur, Mrs. Weasley and myself worked together to brighten the house and baby proof it while cleaning the rest too. _

"_George, we need to restock the Ten-second pimple vanisher and the reusable hangmen." I said, peaking into the workroom in the back of the shop._

"_Over there," He waved a hand to the corner. "I'd help, but I need to finish this."_

"_What is it?" I asked. _

"_Love potions." He answered._

"_Oh," I grabbed boxes. "well, your mum sent an owl. She wants us to try and come for dinner tonight to say bye to Ginny since she's headed off for her final year at Hogwarts and something about Fleur and Bill having news." _

"_Okay," He said. "if we're ready in time." _

"_Okay." I said, taking the boxes out and putting everything in its place before taking my place at the counter._

_After we closed, we got dressed in our normal clothes and set our magenta staff robes to wash._

"_Ready?" George asked, taking my arm._

"_Yep." I said, leaning up to kiss him._

_A second later, we were standing on the front steps of The Burrow and I pulled back to knock. _

"_Love," George said softly. "after dinner, do you want to go home and take a walk down Diagon Alley?"_

"_Sure, I'd love to." I kissed him. _

_Mrs. Weasley opened the door and smiled. "Come in, come in."_

_We followed her into the kitchen. Everyone was already there and when Mrs. Weasley sat out the food, everyone dug in. _

_Halfway through dinner while I was cooing at Teddy, Bill and Fleur stood up and we all got quiet._

"_Well mum," Bill said breaking the silence. "you're getting your wish for grandchildren. Fleur is three months pregnant."_

_Mrs. Weasley let out a squeal louder than anything little Teddy could have done even when he was playing with his stuffed tawny owl._

"_Have you went to the healer yet?" I asked._

"_Zes, we 'ave. Zey 'ave 'aid it will be a girl." Fleur said. Her English was improving big time lately so you could more than half understand her._

"_Have you decided on a name?" I asked._

"_Zes, we 'ave." Fleur nodded._

"_Victoire Gabriella Weasley." Bill said. _

"_That is very beautiful." Sniffed Mrs. Weasley. _

_After dinner, George and I went home to Diagon Alley and went for a walk down the street to The Leaky Cauldron for a drink. _

"_What'll it be?" Tom the barman asked._

"_Two Firewhiskies." I answered._

_He sat them out on the bar in front of us. _

"_We're only having one drink," George told me. "I don't want either of us pissed tonight."_

"_Why?" I asked, taking a drink and reveling in the slight burn in my throat._

"_Because," He took a drink. "I wanted to talk to you and if you're pissed, then it would be no use." _

_I stared at him. "You're not proposing are you? Because, even though I'd love to be your wife someday, I really don't want to even be engaged this soon." _

"_No love," He laughed. "I wanted to talk to you about something else." _

_After we finished our drink, we started walking home. _

"_So, do you want to wait until we're home to talk or what?" I asked after we tapped the bricks and walked into the alley. _

"_We can talk as we walk." He said, taking my hand. _

"_Okay then talk." I shrugged._

"_Well, Bill told me that Fleur was talking about godparents for their kid-yea, I already knew about it. Well, she mentioned us and Bill went ahead and told me, even though she wanted to wait until Christmas to ask because he wanted us to think about it for awhile." He said._

"_Wow," I said shocked. "she's met us right? I mean, personally, I wouldn't trust us with our own kids. Let alone their's."_

_He laughed a little. "Bill said the same thing, he didn't know what she was thinking."_

"_Well, what do you think?" I asked._

"_I think I hope that Victoire can speak better English than her mum." He answered._

_I laughed. "Zat vus 'ery mean." _

_He laughed and kissed me. "You agree though." _

"_Sleep with me tonight." I said when we got home._

"_Are you sure?" He asked._

_I nodded. "Yes."_

_He kissed me. "I'll go get my pajamas." _

_I shook my head. "No, you won't need them-well, bring them in the room just in case your mum shows up like she did the other morning." _

"_What do you mean I won't need them? If we're going to sleep…"_

_I put my hand in his pocket. "No George, I won't need my pajamas either."_

_Around Christmas, George and I decided that we'd close the shop a few days early and go to America to see my dad. We apparated the Christmas presents right to underneath his tree and sent our trunk to my old bedroom before going ourselves and scaring the shit out of my dad._

"_Couldn't you have sent me an owl saying you were coming," My dad asked, clutching his chest as I helped him into his recliner. "you scared the shit out of me."_

"_Sorry, it was suppose to be a surprise, not to give you a heart attack. Oh and I'm undoing the charm on my bedroom. George is sleeping in there with me." I said._

"_You are trying to kill me then." Dad shook his head. _

"_Oh dad," I rolled my eyes. "it'll be completely appropriate. I wouldn't have sex in your house." _

"_Whatever." Dad coughed._

_George and I sat down on the couch._

"_So, George, not to be rude but what happened to your ear?" Dad asked._

"_It was cursed off by one of the Death Eaters last year when we went to get Harry." George answered. _

"_Is that all over?" Dad asked._

"_Yes," I nodded, crossing my legs. "I think there is a few Death Eaters still loose but they aren't active. They saw Voldemort die." _

"_When did this happen?" Dad asked._

"_Back in May." I answered. _

"_And why didn't you visit then? And where is Fred?" Dad asked._

_I looked at my lap. "Fred died dad. That is why I didn't visit, first it was the funeral, then we were busy trying to reopen the shop like we promised Fred we would do." _

"_Oh God," Dad said. "how did that happen?" _

"_He and Percy were dueling with two Death Eaters at Hogwarts and a wall fell. He was joking with Percy." George answered._

"_Had you made your choice?" Dad asked me._

"_Just when we got the signal to go. I chose George," I snuggled into my boyfriend. "it has always been George."_

_The next morning, I called Kanzas' parents house because dad told me that she was in from college and she agreed to come get George and I and we were going for lunch at Olive Garden at Exit 80.. I borrowed money from my dad after promising that his Christmas present was worth more than the lunch and helping pay for gas. _

"_Sorry you had to come get us," I said when we got in Kanzas' car. "I don't actually have a drivers license even in England anymore…"_

"_It's fine," She said, backing down the hill. "how do you get around then?"_

"_Easily," I answered, buckling up and telling George to do the same. "everywhere we go is within walking distance." _

_George leaned up and kissed my cheek. "I love you."_

"_I love you." I said, turning to kiss him._

"_Ugh," Kanzas shook her head. "Don't start all that."_

"_Why," I asked. "aren't you still dating that Gabe guy?" _

"_Yea, I am. But I don't exactly want to watch you two make-out in my car." She shuddered. _

"_Then keep your eyes on the road." I suggested._

_She laughed. _

_I pulled away from George. "Sit back love. Kanzas will kill us if we snog in her car."_

_He laughed and leaned back. "So Kanzas, why aren't you with that Gabe guy instead of us?"_

"_Oh, he's already in Exit 7. You all don't mind if he eats with us do you?" She asked._

"_Nope," I answered, playing with her radio. "what's this?"_

"_You don't know what a iPod is?" She asked skeptically._

"_Hun," I looked at her very seriously. "I've been living in isolation pretty much. I went to boarding school for seven years and all George and I do is run our joke shop and visit his parents. We go on dates sometimes, but usually we just eat and go home." _

"_It plays music, you download music or copy it off CDs. You can put it on shuffle and listen. I only have a couple of bands." She shrugged._

_I clicked on shuffle and a loud song came on. _

"_Sext! Sext! Sext! Me! Sext! Sext! Sext! Me!" The song sang, it had the beat like a video game._

"_I like this," I said. "but what is sext?"_

"_Well," Kanzas blushed. "you know what phone sex is, right?" _

"_Yea." I nodded._

"_Well, it is the same thing only in text messages." She answered._

"_Oh! Well, other than the fact George and I don't have cell phones, it would be no use. He sleeps in the room right next to mine or in the room with me. We do the real thing." I said._

_She gagged. "Gross."_

"_Poor Minnie," George said. "if she was bringing letters from your room to mine for us to do that. We wouldn't have an owl for long."_

_I grinned at him. "Why's that?"_

"_It would traumatize her." He answered._

"_Very true," I agreed. "let's stick to the real thing, agreed?" _

"_Okay."_

"_So Kanzas," I turned to my friend. "have you and Gabe did the horizontal chess match?"_

"_What?" She laughed. _

"_Oh sorry, that was a joke from first year," I shook my head. "have you slept with Gabe?"_

"_Slept yes," She answered. "but what you mean, no, we're waiting for marriage like good moral people." _

"_We don't have morals," George said, patting my shoulder. "didn't her dad tell you about all the letters he got because of the trouble the two of us and-and Fred got in?"_

_I looked at the floor._

"_Yea, and umm, why did you all get so upset when you mentioned Fred? And why isn't he with you?" She asked._

"_Fred died in May," I said quietly. "it just isn't the same without him." _

"_Oh I'm so sorry," She patted my hand. "what happened?"_

"_A wall fell." George answered, reaching up to squeeze my shoulder. _

"_That's horrible!" She exclaimed._

_It was mostly quiet except me begging Kanzas to help me set up an iPod if I could get one during my visit because I loved her music. _

"_Okay," She laughed. "but you still have that laptop at your dad's. I'll help you get all that set up and show you how to do it so you can take it to England and do it yourself. It has to be charged on a computer anyway. Or at least with a USB cord plugged into this thing that plugs into a wall." _

_We got to Olive Garden and Kanzas introduced us to Gabe. _

"_Gabe, this is Laura-you all met once a few years ago-and her-George." Kanzas said._

"_He's my boyfriend Kanzas," I rolled my eyes and George wrapped his arms around me. "I thought you would have figured that out."_

"_I thought so," She said. "but you never actually said that." _

_After they seated us, Kanzas asked me to go back to the bathroom with her._

"_Do girls in America always do that too," I heard George mutter as we walked away. "I thought it was a British girl thing."_

"_I think it is in their genes." Gabe said._

_When we got in the bathroom, Kanzas turned to me. _

"_Okay, so explain something." She said washing her hands._

"_What?" I sighed._

"_What happened to George's ear?" She asked._

"_Severus Snape, the man I once thought of as the best-Chemistry teacher in the world. He betrayed everyone and cut it off. But it's okay he wasn't meaning to do it to George. And he didn't really betray us like we though." _

"_Severus Snape?" She asked._

"_Yea," I nodded. "I'd explain this all, but I can't legally. If I had a kid and made you godmother, I could but I don't have kids so…" _

"_Well, I want to know." She said. _

"_I'll find out if I can tell you okay," I said. "I'll tell you if I can." _

_When we got back to the table, George leaned in and whispered in my ear._

"_I just remembered that there is a wizard bank here. If we can ditch the Muggles for a few minutes, we can exchange a few Galleons for Muggle money and we can get you one of those iPod things and maybe a few books." _

"_Okay," I agreed. "do you know where it is?"_

"_Yea," He nodded. "I saw it on the way in actually." _

"_Okay well, say you're going to the bathroom, apparate there and exchange money, and then apparate back." I shrugged._

"_Well, give me your money." He said._

_I grabbed my purse from the table and got out my money bag. "Don't exchange it all, just enough to give us like…three hundred muggle dollars, okay?"_

"_Okay," He kissed my cheek and slipped it in his pocket. "I love you."_

"_I love you." I kissed him._

"_Gross." Kanzas whined._

_I glared. "I seem to recall you getting mad at me for saying the same of you back that one summer." _

_George stood up. "I'll be back. I've got to use the laboratory."_

"_Laboratory?" Kanzas and Gabe asked in unison after George walked away._

"_Bathroom," I answered. "so, are you two planning to get married?"_

"_After college." Kanzas answered. _

"_Oh yea, completely forgot about college." I said wistfully, there was really no wizard colleges and even if there was, I was running the joke shop with George-it had been his and Fred's dream all their lives and when we became friends, I'd promised to help them and they'd said I'd be part owner. _

"_Are you not going to college?" Gabe asked._

"_No need," I shrugged. "we own a joke shop and we make great money, so I don't need college." _

"_You should be taking Economics or something. How do you know your suppliers aren't taking advantage of you?" Gabe asked._

"_Trust me, they're not," I laughed. "almost everything we make ourselves. Except a few things that we import from Peru and places." _

_George was back just in time to order and slipped the money bag back in my purse. "You still have most of the Galleons and sickles and knuts. You have exactly three hundred Muggle dollars." _

"_Thanks George," I kissed his cheek. "I love you."_

"_I love you." He kissed me._

"_Umm, sorry," Gabe said. "but did you just use the word Muggle a second ago?"_

"_No…" George trailed off._

"_I heard you," Gabe said. "what does that mean?"_

"_I didn't say Muggle. What kind of word is that?" George said, holding onto my hand tightly. _

"_How did you say you lost your ear?" Gabe asked him._

"_That's rude," I piped up. "and absolutely none of your business."_

"_Did it happen to get cursed off?" Gabe asked._

"_Oh shit," I said, slipping my hand in my purse and grabbing my wand ."really sorry about this. Obliviate."_

_Kanzas and Gabe both got a glazed look on their face before smiling at us._

"_So, you said you have a joke shop. How well does that do?" Gabe asked._

_I slipped my wand back in my purse. "Very well actually. We had to close it for awhile but we reopened and it is doing extremely well. George's brother's friend Harry was the one who gave us the money to open and he took over Fred's share in July. He hasn't been able to work much, but we completely understand, he has a young godson to take care of. Of course, he can bring Teddy to the shop, I wouldn't mind watching him."_

"_Teddy adores Laura," George said fondly. "my sister Ginny is dating Harry and she is always asking Laura for advice because she has no idea how to take care of a baby." _

"_Are you two going to have kids?" Kanzas asked._

"_When we're married," I said. "which we won't be for awhile."_

_On Christmas Eve, we went with my dad over to my Granny's and everyone went on and on about how long it had been since they saw me. _

"_Yea," I smiled sadly. "I know, things have been crazy back home. We would have visited this summer, but we were trying to reopen the shop after Fred died and we just weren't very good company for a few months." _

"_Your friend died?" Corey asked._

_I nodded, laying my head on George's shoulder. "Yea, the same night I told them I chose George."_

"_Did he kill himself?" Tyler asked._

"_No," I shook my head. "he would never do that. A wall fell on him." _

_George kissed my hair. _

"_What happened to your ear George?" Corey asked._

"_Laura got pissed at me," George answered. "I was late for dinner." _

"_He's joking," I elbowed George. "no, it's a long story. Failed experiment in our lab." _

_A few minutes later, George went to get food for the two of us and I talked to my Granny._

"_So when are you going to marry that nice boy?" Granny asked._

_I laughed. "When he asks me. Not for a few years yet." _

_Around midnight, George and I shoved all our stuff into our trunk and apparated it to The Burrow before I hugged my dad and George and I apparated ourselves to The Burrow. _

"_George! Laura!" Mrs. Weasley hugged us._

"_Hi mum," George said, hugging her back. "did our trunk show up?"_

"_Yes," She smiled. "you two go on up to bed."_

"_Night Mrs. Weasley." I hugged her. _

"_Laura," She said as I started to follow George upstairs. "I want you to know, I've thought of you as a daughter for years now. You can call me mum if you want." _

_My eyes welled up with tears and I hugged her again. "You have no idea how long I've thought of you as my mum. I haven't even see my real one in years not that she wants to see me."_

"_If you ever need to talk, just apparate over dear." She said._

_I nodded. "Well, I guess we'll go to bed. Night…Mum." _

_When we were snuggled up in bed, George kissed me softly. _

"_You just gave mum the best Christmas present ever." _

"_What do you mean?" I looked up at him._

"_She loves you to death you know," He smiled and tapped my nose. "she loves Hermione and Fleur of course, but she confessed awhile back that you're her favorite." _

_I snorted. "I'm a trouble maker like you, are you sure?" _

"_She told me and Fred that if we hurt you even unintentionally, she'd disown us. When we came here to pick you up that summer that we were at Grimmauld Place, she told us that we better be careful with her favorite daughter. Everyone knows it, they readily accept it too. You're always there for mum if she needs anything. You stayed by her side when Fred died and when Percy was being a idiot. Everyone also knows that if you don't marry me, she's going to try and make you fall in love with either Charlie or Percy-she wants you in the family for real."_

_Tears were falling down my cheeks by the time he started talking, and I snuggled closer, trying to hide them._

"_I'll do it too," I whispered. "ever since I met your mum that first time, I've wanted to be part of this family. I wouldn't care if I did have to deal with know-it-all Percy." _

_He laughed softly. "Trust me, you won't. Unless you realize you can do way better than me, then someday we'll get married and we'll have your clone house like The Burrow and five or six kids running around, driving you crazy." _

"_I just hope I don't have two that act like you and Fred," I laughed weakly. "I would be crazy in no time. Maybe your mom should write a book about her experiences with you two for me just in case." _

"_Well, if we have two sons that act like me and Fred, and a daughter that acts like you, I can't wait to see what they do to Filch…wanna get started now?" He asked._

_I smacked him lightly on the chest. "No babies for quite awhile George. I know they'd be absolutely adorable, but I really don't want any until we are married." _

"_Ah okay," He sighed. "but I'm liking the idea of what our kids will do to Filch." _

_I tried not to laugh at the mental image of three miniature versions of George and I recruiting Peeves The Poltergeist for their schemes. All involving Weasley products and then I got the idea-_

"_George, we should open a second store in Hogsmeade." I said excitedly._

"_Why? Love, we'd have to live in Hogsmeade if we did that." He said gently._

"_No, no, we could apparate. George think about it! We lose business except owl order while all these kids are at Hogwarts. Zonko's makes a killing during that time. We don't have to do it now, but someday when we have kids…that way, we can see them some weekends…" _

"_You're already getting separation anxiety and we haven't even began thinking _about kids yet?"

I sighed. "I want to be a mummy George. More than anything, I want to have a mummy's boy who clings to me for dear life their first day of Hogwarts and begs me to go with them or something. I want to have the two twin boys we talked about a minute ago, go out and be on the Quidditch team, I want a little girl to dress up and…Merlin I sound whiney. George, what did you put in my tea today? It better have been Firewhiskey like I asked."

"Umm, I didn't actually put anything in it. Because you've been pretty hormonal and acting exactly like mum did when she was pregnant with Ginny." He winced.

"I'm not pregnant," I said firmly. "you've used contraceptive charms and I'm on a potion."

"They can fail just as easily as the Muggle kind of protection."

"Oh God, you're right," I started to panic. "George, I never told you, but I keep pregnancy tests in the bottom drawer of my wardrobe because I had a bit of a scare a few months ago-will you apparate to the flat and get one? They're simple and I won't be able to sleep until I know."

He nodded and kissed my forehead before he was gone.

I took a deep breath. _Oh Merlin, please let him be wrong._

George was back before I'd panicked too much and handed me the brown box containing the test.

"Let's see, a blood sample and if it is positive, it turns…pink. Okay George, do you have a knife?" I asked.

"Yea," He held it out to me. "are you ready?"

I stabbed my thumb and let the drop of blood drop into the little basin and healed it. "George, what do we do if it is pink?"

"Tell everyone tomorrow?" He suggested.

I looked at him in horror. "Your mum would kill us!"

"It's turning colors." He said.

I looked down at the basin and held me breath.

"Blue." George and I said together in relief.

We vanished the test and went to bed, hoping never to speak of it again.

The next morning, I got up before George and went downstairs to help Mrs. Weasley with breakfast. Hermione and Ginny were already helping, but it was sort of tradition for me to help.

"Just so you know," Ginny said as we cooked. "Harry and I could hear you in our room."

I stared at her. "You and Harry shared a room?"

"Of course," She said. "Teddy was in there too, it was just so that Harry didn't have to get up every two hours, we took it in turns. And don't dance around what I said."

I turned pink. "We didn't do anything Gin."

"Uh-huh." She didn't look convinced.

"We didn't," I said, shooting a look around the room to make sure Mrs. Weasley was still outside getting eggs. "he had to apparate back to the flat-he pointed out that I've been acting like a hormonal pregnant woman."

"Oh Merlin," She said shocked. "are you?"

"No," I shook my head. "Thank Merlin. The world is not ready for our offspring."

"Oh God, I think I'd rather have a zombie apocalypse." She shook her head.

I laughed. "Glad to know you'll love your nieces and nephews."

"Hey, I will…as long as they don't try and prank me all the time." She shrugged.

"'Aura can you get zee milk for me?" Fleur asked from her spot sitting at the table. Her ankles were swollen so she was milking it for all it was worth.

"Sure." I said, grabbing it from the counter and sitting it on the table.

Later in the day, after we finished cooking Christmas dinner, we all sat down to eat.

"Laura," George nudged me a little. "what exactly did you cook?"

"Hmm, the ham. And the potatoes. Why?" I asked.

He watched me as he bit into his first piece of ham. "You're cooking this for dinner one night at the flat."

"Oh ordering me about now?" I teased, squeezing his knee.

"Oh yea," He kissed my nose. "but seriously, it is amazing."

"'Aura, George," Fleur said. "Bill and I 'ave somezing to ask you."

"Yes Fleur?" I asked.

"We were wondering if you would be Victoire's godparents." Bill held Fleur's hand tightly in his own, them both looking tense.

"Well," I said. "hmm…I guess that-"

"We'd love to." George finished for me, both of us grinning.

"Thank you 'ery much." Fleur said relieved.

"You trust those two with your kid? I guess Charlie was telling the truth about you smoking the Muggle weed." Ron joked.

I threw a pea at him. "Shut up Ron. At least we won't try and feed her steak when she has no teeth."

He threw it back. "Nobody told me that Teddy wouldn't be able to chew it."

"Mum," I sighed looking at Mrs. Weasley. "are you sure that you didn't darken his hair when he was a baby? He seems so…blonde."

Fleur made a disgusted noise.

"Sorry Fleur," I said. "I just remember back in America, they have dumb blonde jokes."

"Ronald," Mrs. Weasley shook her head. "you realize that you need teeth to chew, right?"

"But-" Ron began.

"I don't want to hear it. Hermione, don't let him touch your future children." Mrs. Weasley sighed.

Hermione sighed, taking her boyfriend's hand. "Don't worry Mrs. Weasley, Ronald won't."

"It was my one and only mistake!" Ron whined.

"You changed his diaper too," Harry raised an eyebrow. "poor kid still has diaper rash and we had to destroy the clothes he was wearing. It isn't that hard to figure out how to put one on."

"Teddy loved the outfit too," Ginny sighed, cuddling the sleeping baby. "it was the blue one with ducks on it that you bought mum."

"RONALD WEASLEY!" Mrs. Weasley was angry now.

"Maybe we should run." George took my hand.

"I like seeing him in trouble though," I grinned at him. "instead of us getting the lectures."

**Hope you guys and gals enjoyed. Ignore the babbling about an iPod and such. I don't even know why I wrote that in but I couldn't change it because it took so much of the chapter lol. And I was a bit obsessive with Blood On The Dance Floor at the time…lol. Reviews please. =) Also, go like ****.com/pages/I-Wish-I-Was-A-Weasley/218122398238084**** on Facebook. =D **


	7. Chapter 7

**Here you guys go, savor it as I'll be out of town camping next weekend most likely and not sure if I'll have internet access. Plus, even if I am home, I won't update until September 9th**** or so. I'm on Chapter 12 now, and don't want to get to close so you can actually get good updates. You'll love it when I get to the chapters I'm working on now, but I shall update if I get done and through Chapter 13. =) Enjoy this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, but I own copies of each of the books, The Tales Of Beetle The Bard, Fantastic Beasts and Where To Find Them, and Quidditch Through The Ages. **

**Chapter 7:**

"I'm scared Ginny," I whined at my pregnant friend. "what if George never proposes to me, and we never get married, and never have kids? We've been together for six years and he hasn't really mentioned marriage since we first got together. What if after waiting on me so long, now that he has me, he really doesn't want me and is afraid he's stuck with me?"

"Oh sis," She shook her head. "George loves you. You know that, and I know that, and he of course knows that. Do you all still snog and shag all the time?"

"Not all the time," I answered. "but we still do it a lot. Just, not every night or morning like we use to. It's usually after dinner and every other night. We fall asleep afterward. And we haven't shagged at all in a week."

"Well, then you have nothing to worry about really. So you aren't a brand new couple who is still getting use to everything, you're a matured couple who don't do that kind of thing all the time. No big deal." She shrugged.

"He hasn't said I love you in a week." I whispered.

She grinned suddenly, knowingly. "Well, I know the reason for this stuff not happening for the past week, but I can't tell you. Trust me sis, you'll be glad he hasn't."

Ginny and I were sitting in what use to be her bedroom at The Burrow, but she and Harry had long since been living in Grimmauld Place-they'd gotten married three years ago and were raising Teddy still. He was six, and supper excited for the new baby-mine and George's godson. They'd sat him down a few months ago after he started saying baby brother to explain to him that it was okay for him to call the baby that, but really, Harry and Ginny weren't his real parents. They showed him the album we'd all put together of Lupin and Tonks for him and he started asking questions-like if his mummy's hair really turned colors like his, and if his daddy really turned into a wolf every month. He was a very smart child, but he still talked like a younger child.

"Mummy!" Teddy zoomed into the room and hugged Ginny, who was standing at the mirror frowning at her enlarged stomach.

"Hi Teddy Bear," She patted his head. "I'd pick you up but the healers say not to."

"For baby brother?" He asked, climbing into my lap.

"Yes," She smiled and kissed his forehead. "that way, baby brother isn't early and sick."

"Me no like sick." Teddy explained to me.

"Neither do I," I smiled. "are you looking forward to staying with me for a few days when baby brother comes?"

He nodded his little head, his turquoise hair turning magenta. "Uh-huh!"

"Be sure you bring your book," I told him. "so that way I can read your bedtime story."

"Oh can you watch Teddy," Ginny asked, looking at her wrist watch. "I'm suppose to meet Hermione in the village for lunch."

"Oh sure," I said. "why aren't you taking him?"

"Because you want to stay with Laura don't you Teddy?" She looked at the little boy seriously.

"Yep," He said, bouncing on my lap. "can we play a prank on daddy?"

"Go ahead," Ginny said at my look and hugged Teddy. "be good and listen to Laura, okay?"

"Okay mummy." He said.

She left and Teddy turned to me.

"Prank daddy!" He said.

"Okay, let's see," I stood up, placing him on my hip. "something that he would never suspect…oh I know," I smiled at him. "wanna go with the easy Muggle way?"

He shrugged his little shoulders.

We snuck downstairs after I'd conjured up the Muggle device that we'd use and sat it easily into the couch and sent Teddy running for Harry.

"DADDY! READ TO ME!" Teddy yelled, dragging Harry into the sitting room where I was hiding in a little alcove.

"What book Teddy?" Harry asked, sitting down and pulling Teddy into his lap.

"Moon." Teddy said.

"Okay." Harry levitated the Muggle children's book to him. Good Night Moon, I'd found it at a Muggle bookshop when Teddy was a baby and bought it because he was unsatisfied with the tales of Beatle The Bard.

I pressed the button on the device then.

"Pfft."

"Teddy did you just-" Harry stopped as it started again, louder this time.

"Harry," Mrs. Weasley was standing in the doorway shocked. "that is inappropriate."

"It wasn't me." Harry said, and I pushed the button again, using a charm to muffle my laughter and another charm to amplify the sound.

"Daddy, you stinky." Teddy climbed to the floor and hurried as fast as his little legs would carry him to Mrs. Weasley.

I pushed the button again three times.

"Harry, if your stomach is bothering you, then we have a potion upstairs." Mrs. Weasley said.

I undid the charm that muffled my laughter and stepped out making it look like I'd been coming down the steps and pushed the button inside my pocket.

"Merlin Harry," I sniffed and made a face. "what did you eat?"

"I'm not doing anything." He said just as it went off again.

"Harry honestly," Mrs. Weasley said, picking Teddy up. "just take the potion."

I deliberately let the button show as I pushed it again and Teddy started giggling like mad.

"Laura," Harry said, trying to glare. "did you put my son up to pranking me?"

"Of course not," I said, getting the device from the couch cushion as he stood. "he put me up to it. Ginny gave us permission."

"What is this thing?" He nodded at the device.

"A 'Fart Machine', I conjured it up from my dad's in America-I sent him an owl explaining where it was of course. Hope you aren't too mad."

"Not at all," Harry promised. "Teddy, do you really want me to read to you?"

Teddy nodded his head and wiggled out of Mrs. Weasley's arms.

George walked in the house and smiled at me. "I have something for you. Come upstairs with me?"

I did and when we got up there, he un-shrunk three boxes that he got out of his pockets and sat them on the bed.

"What's this then?" I asked, poking the boxes warily.

"Open them." He said.

I did with the tip of my wand and stepped back.

Laying in the box was a short silky blue dress with lace sleeves and a pair of soft satin blue ballet flats.

"That's girly." I protested.

"Wear them for me, please?" He kissed my hand gently.

"Why?" I whined.

"Because I asked nicely," He laughed. "Please? You'll see soon."

"Oh okay," I huffed. "but why blue? I hate blue."

"You do not," He laughed. "You just hate dresses. But humor me."

"Can I make it a dark blue instead of light though?" I asked, looking at the dress thoughtfully.

"Yes, I thought about it in the first place, but I thought I'd leave that up to you." He kissed my forehead before getting a set of dress robes from the other box and putting them on.

I changed the light blue dress into a dark one and fixed the shoes to match. "Hmm, I think this is better. I'm going to lengthen the sleeves too."

"Whatever you want." He shrugged.

I put on the dress once I was satisfied and stood in front of the mirror, using my wand to curl my hair and do my make-up, too nervous as to what George could be planning to do it by hand like I normally did.

"You look beautiful," George kissed my cheek. "now, I know you'll throw a fit but it is part of it, I'm going to blindfold you."

"Kinky." I stood still as he tied a black silk tie around my head.

I just wondered if he knew what today was.

George had forced me to get dressed up in a short blue dress with lace sleeves and a pair of blue ballet flats he'd bought me and he himself was dressed in a new set of dress robes. He wouldn't tell me why, but he'd blindfolded me over my carefully fixed hair and make-up, now he had me walking through the woods behind The Burrow-which we were visiting because Ginny and Harry were expecting their first child to be born very soon and Ginny had asked me and George to be the Godparents-thus we had to be there.

"George, come on, just tell me where we're going!" I whined, tired of walking.

"You'll see." He promised, putting his hands on my shoulders and leaning in to kiss the back of my neck.

I huffed. "This better be good, dammit."

He laughed. "It'll be amazing, promise."

What seemed like hours later-although it was only just a few minutes later-we stopped and George turned me to face him.

"Now, you have to promise not to freak out when I take off the blindfold." He said, kissing me gently.

"Promise." I sighed.

He untied the blindfold using magic and continued to kiss me.

As the blindfold fell from my eyes, I saw that we were in a big, grassy meadow. He'd put lights around the meadow on the trees and enchanted them to blink and there was a table set up on a wooden platform and draped with silky white fabric with lace around the edges and the chairs were fixed in the same fashion.

"What is this, George?" I asked when he finally pulled away.

"Our sixth anniversary," He answered. "I'm surprised I'm the one that remembered."

"Oh George," I threw my arms around his neck. "I didn't forget, I'm just shocked. How did you do all this?"

"Our help," Hermione and Ginny stepped out from the woods. "we'll be leaving in a moment, just wanted to set up your food first."

After we ate, George conjured up a self playing harp and sent the table and chairs away.

"George, this is amazing." I whispered, laying my head on his shoulder.

He kissed my hair. "Can I ask you something love?"

"Of course you can," I looked up at him but he was stepping back and getting to one knee. "Oh my."

"Laura, I'm sure you thought this would never happen, considering even my youngest sibling is married before us, but I was giving you time and I was saving for the perfect ring for you. I've loved you since the day I laid eyes on you and you're the one and only person who has ever made me the least bit nervous. Will you be my wife?" George took my left hand in his and got out a small velvet box which as he opened, I saw held a beautiful silver ring with a heart shaped diamond in the middle, surrounded by tiny diamonds around half of the band.

"Oh George," I whispered. "yes, I'll be your wife."

He slid the ring onto my left hand and stood up, kissing me gently. "You have no idea how happy I am to hear you say that."

I kissed him back eagerly. "I love you George."

"I love you too." He curled his fingers into my hair.

"Laura! George," Hermione apparated into the meadow. "Ginny is having the baby!"

We hurriedly apparated back to The Burrow where you could plainly hear Ginny yelling at Harry.

"Mummy is having baby brother." Teddy told us as we stood outside the room.

"I can hear," I smiled and picked him up. "are you excited?"

"Yea," He nodded. "I get to stay with you."

I kissed his forehead. "I meant to be a big brother."

"Oh yea," He said enthusiastically. "I love baby brother."

"Harry Potter, you're never going to touch me again," Ginny growled. "this hurts so fucking bad."

"What that word?" Teddy asked me.

"A word only adults who are mad can say. Little boys who say it get soap stuck in their mouths for a month." I answered.

"Eww," Teddy grimaced. "me no say."

"Good boy." I smiled.

"Ginny," Harry was saying. "it'll be okay. When you see James, you'll change your mind."

She growled at him.

A few minutes later you could hear the crying of a newborn baby and Harry came out into the hall to show him to us once he was cleaned up.

"Teddy, this is James Sirius Potter. Your little brother."

Teddy reached out his chubby little fingers and stroked the baby's cheek. "He pretty like mummy."

Harry smiled. "Yes, he is. Teddy you're tired, can Laura put you down to bed?"

He nodded and tucked his face into my neck.

"I'll be right back then." I took Teddy upstairs into Fred and George's old room where we'd set up a bed for Teddy to sleep in and laid him down, tucking him into the covers.

"Laura," Teddy said. "when will you and George have a baby?"

I smiled and stroked his hot pink curls. "Well Teddy, George asked me to marry him tonight, so maybe in a year or so."

"You'll be a good mummy." He said.

"Thank you Teddy," I kissed his forehead. "do you need me to read to you?"

He shook his little head. "Can I ask you something?"

I smiled. Teddy always tried to talk like an adult and sometimes he succeeded. He hated being treated like a kid unless he acted like one. "Of course Teddy."

"Was my real Mummy a good Mummy like Ginny?" He asked.

"Oh Teddy," I whispered, sitting on the bed beside him. "yes, she was. She loved you very much and she and your daddy talked about it a lot before they chose Harry to take care of you. They wanted someone they were sure would love you, protect you, and be capable of taking care of you."

"Then why did they leave me?" He asked.

"To protect you," I whispered, wiping a tear from his cheek softly. "I don't know what Harry and Ginny have told you, but believe me when I say that it was not their idea not to come back. Now, you get on to sleep."

I slipped back out into the hall and down to Ginny's old room where the door was open and Ginny motioned me in.

"So, what do you think of James?" She asked.

"He's adorable," I smiled, sitting down in the chair beside the bed. "where is he?"

"Mum and Harry are trying to clean him up some more, he has already needed a new diaper. And before you ask, George is in the kitchen getting me some tea."

"Did I hear my name?" George walked in with a tea tray and handed Ginny a cup.

"Gin assumed I wondered where you were," I said taking a cup that he offered me. "I didn't."

"I'm hurt." He said, sitting beside me in another chair.

I kissed his cheek. "I'm only concerned about my godson at the moment. I can't wait to get my hands on that cutie pie."

Mrs. Weasley and Harry walked in and handed Ginny the freshly cleaned and swaddled baby.

"I hope that James didn't interrupt your plans for this evening." Harry told George.

"Oh no," George wrapped his arm around my shoulder smiling. "I asked. That was the only thing I was worried about."

Mrs. Weasley turned to us quickly. "And?"

I giggled. "We're getting married mum."

She squealed and hugged us both. "Finally. I'm going to go put an announcement in the Prophet. With that lovely photo of the two of you sitting under the Weeping Willow back when you were thirteen and one of you now."

"Mrs. Weasley," I laughed. "you don't have to do it just yet."

"Oh I'm putting one in announcing the birth of my grandson," She said, holding up a freshly developed picture of Ginny and Harry looking lovingly at James. "so it shouldn't matter."

"Mum," Ginny said. "that picture doesn't have Teddy. I want the one that goes in the Prophet to have Teddy."

"Oh dear you're right," Mrs. Weasley sighed. "okay, tomorrow we'll send it. But the engagement announcement is going in tomorrow's."

"Why?" I asked, honestly curious.

"Because you're really going to be my daughter dear," She smiled at me. "now, I'll be back in a moment."

"Laura do you want to hold James?" Ginny asked.

I was nearly bouncing in my seat already. "Of course."

Harry handed him over to me.

"Hi James," I whispered to the tiny bundle. "I'm your well, Aunt Laura. And that big oaf looking at you from beside me if your Uncle George. We're the cool ones, by the way just so you know ahead of time. We'll help you prank just about anyone but your Grandma Weasley. She's a bit scary when she's mad-trust us."

James grinned.

"He's way too young to smile." I said in amazement.

"Probably gas." George said.

"I know that," I laughed. "but let me have my fun that he is smiling because I'm talking to him. I am going to be his favorite aunt after all."

"Oh no you won't be." Hermione teased, walking in holding hands with Ron.

"You wanna bet?" I challenged.

"What are the stakes?" She asked.

"Five Sickles." I answered.

"Deal." She said.

I leaned down and whispered in the baby's ear. "It's all your choice. I can spare to lose that."

"Can I hold him Ginny?" Hermione asked.

"Yea," Ginny said tiredly. "if you can get Laura to give him up."

I kissed James' forehead and handed him to Hermione. "I think I'm going to go to bed anyway. George you coming?"

"Yea," He stood up and hugged his sister. "he's adorable Gin."

"Thanks George," She yawned. "you all go on to bed."

The next morning, when George and I got Teddy up and went down for breakfast, everyone was sitting there looking grim and the Prophet was sitting in the middle of the table.

"What's wrong?" I asked, sitting down and grabbing the pumpkin juice.

Mrs. Weasley handed me the Prophet.

_Marriage Law Passes_

I gasped. "What?"

"Read on." Mrs. Weasley sighed.

_Ministry passes marriage law for anyone over the age of seventeen. Even six years after the war against He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, The Ministry of Magic says that there is not enough marriages, or children being born compared to before the war. In order to bring the population back up to what it was before the war, the Ministry is requiring all persons over the age of seventeen to marry. All couples already together, must register at the ministry and be interviewed by the new head of the Wizarding Marriage department-Percy Weasley. Those persons not having a partner are also to register but for a matching process developed by Percy Weasley Head of Wizarding Marriage. The law entails that each couple is allotted a year in which to establish themselves as a married couple but after the year is up-starting the day of their anniversary, they are to stop using all forms of birth control, including the Muggle kind-which frankly don't work that well anyway. After at least three children are born, you may put in an application to use birth control that can be turned down if the Ministry wishes._

"Percy?" I whispered, looking at my future brother-in-law who always came for breakfast.

"I was under the unbreakable vow not to tell anyone about the law," Percy shook his head sadly. "I'm so sorry Laura. I tried to have them postpone it, knowing that George was going to purpose, at least until after you two are married so your marriage wouldn't feel like just a matter because of the law. Unfortunately, they have said you two have to go to Alberta Farnsworth who is under me-hush George-for your interview. And of course, so will I and Penelope."

"Did they at least put in the engagement announcement?" I asked numbly.

"Yea dear," Mrs. Weasley said, sitting a potion bottle in front of me. "here is some calming drought if the news is too much."

I flipped through the paper to the wedding announcements and George and I looked.

_Mr. and Mrs. Arthur Weasley would like to proudly announce the engagement of their son George Weasley to his longtime friend and girlfriend Laura Simmons. The couple have been seeing each other for six years, and were engaged last night. George and Laura are the godparents to George's brother Mr. Bill Weasley and wife Fleur Weasley's five year old daughter Victoire Gabriella Weasley also to Harry and Ginny Potter's newborn son James Sirius Potter. Laura is the daughter of Muggles, Claude Gary and Carolyn Sue Simmons ._

Below was the picture Mrs. Weasley had said she was going to put of George and I underneath the Weeping Willow watching the sun set in each other's arms. It was just that I was cold that made it that way, we really weren't cuddling or anything. Then the recent picture was of George and I was from Hermione and Ron's wedding six months ago. I was wearing a ankle length black gown with a bright red ribbon around the waist and George was wearing a set of dress robes with a vest and tie to match the ribbon. I had my back to him and we were dancing and smiling and we just looked…happy.

"So I-I guess we should go register at the Ministry." I looked at George.

"Later," He took my hand. "let's go for a walk and talk about all this."

"O-okay." I said.

He slipped the potion bottle into his pocket and we walked slowly hand in hand outside and up the road to the big meadow-which still hadn't been sold.

"Are you okay?" George whispered, pulling me into his arms when we got there.

"Yea," I nodded. "it just hurts a lot that our wedding won't be as special. A lot of people will be getting married, just because of this law and it won't be like I always imagined it."

"I know," He sighed. "but maybe we can have a Muggle ceremony in America for your family to be there, we can go ahead and get married at the Ministry today but have a ceremony later on. Will that help any?"

I looked up at him hopefully. "Yes, I'd love that. But it isn't just the wedding it ruined. Allotted a year? I use to want to wait a year before we started trying for children but…now that it is a requirement it bothers me."

"When do you want to start then? As soon as you want kids, I'm fine with it." He said.

"Can we start as soon as we have a ceremony?"

"Of course," He answered. "and Laura?"

"Yes George?" I looked up at him.

"I love you, with my whole heart. And I don't want you to have a single doubt because this law, we'd be getting married and having a big ceremony either way." He leaned down and kissed me.

"Not too big," I giggled, kissing his cheek. "not nearly as big as Bill and Fleur's."

He kissed me. "Bigger than Harry and Ginny's?"

"Oh gosh no, they had way more people than I want. Of course, it was Harry and he kind of had more of an obligation to invite all those people. I just want family and a few friends." I answered.

"What about Lee?" He asked.

I groaned. "I guess. Even though he still gets on my nerves."

He laughed. "Okay."

We arrived at The Ministry after lunch dressed in our nicer clothes and went up to Alberta Farnsworth's office.

"Laura and George?" Alberta peeked outside her office. She was a young, blonde, skinny woman that wore a bit too much make-up…and that was saying something considering how much I wore.

"Yes ma'am." I said.

"Come on in." She said.

We stood up and went in.

"Have a seat." She said, shutting the door behind us.

We sat.

"Okay," She sat down behind the desk. "you're the first couple that has came at all today. Now, I'm sure that you two are a legitimate couple, but the Ministry has decided that we have to ask a bunch of questions. So, first thing is first, would either of you like anything to drink?"

"No thank you." We both said quietly.

"Alright," She smiled. "so, how long have the both of you been together?"

"Six years, not including all our time as being just friends." We answered at the same time.

"Good sign," She nodded. "you're answering at exactly the same time with the same thing. Now, what is Laura's favorite color?"

"Black." We both answered.

She smiled. "George's?"

"Green." We both answered.

"Alright, Laura, tell me how you two met."

"Well, it was my first time ever out of America, and my first time on the Hogwarts Express. I couldn't find a seat because most of the compartments were full except one and I was so shy but I managed to ask if they minded me sitting with me. They didn't so we talked the entire way-I mostly whispered my replies-they told me all about Quidditch and I told them about the Muggle sport football-what I knew of it anyway because I never understood it-after we were sorted, I expected them to sit with someone else at the Gryffindor table, but they sat with me."

"Was it love at first site?" She asked.

"For me, no," I answered. "I had sort of a crush but I didn't want to have feelings for either Fred or George. I didn't want to pine for my best friends but then I found out they had feelings for me and I just-all the feelings I was bottling up came flooding out. I didn't tell them my decision between them until the night Fred died, just before we went to Hogwarts for the battle."

"It was for me," George said. "she's always been so beautiful and shy, there was no way I couldn't fall in love with her."

"Alright, I've heard enough," She smiled. "I now pronounce that you may get married."

"Actually," I bit my lip. "we were wondering if it was possible for like, someone to go ahead and do a ceremony like thing? See, we really don't want to wait to be married, we want to have a big ceremony with our families but the marriage part…we want to go ahead with it. We love each other and we don't want to wait to start well, as corny as it sounds, our forever together."

"Of course, Percy can do it." She said.

She then directed us on how to get to my new brother-in-law's office and we went up.

"Hello," Percy wasn't looking to see who was knocking. "come on in and we'll start the interview."

"Percy," I laughed. "it's Laura and George."

"Oh! What are you two doing up here? You're suppose to be in Alberta's office."

"We've already been," George answered. "we passed. And you, my dear brother, are going to bond us."

"Oh am I?" He asked, raising an eyebrow but he was smirking.

"Yes, yes you are." I nodded.

He laughed. "Come in."

We walked in.

"Okay, so does Mum know?" Percy asked, gathering a few things around the office.

"No, we're planning to surprise everyone by coming in and saying 'Surprise, we're already married but we're having a ceremony!' so yea." I answered.

"Well," He sat a pitcher, goblet, two candles, a black ribbon, and a ornate lighter on the desk. "are you ready?"

"Yes." We were both beaming.

"Alright," He stepped closer to the desk and moved the chairs in front of it with a wave of his wand. "step forward and hold each other's left hand."

We stepped closer to the desk and then turned toward each other and held our left hands up and intertwined our fingers.

The black ribbon was magically tied around our wrists. "The ribbon represents the love that will carry between you, beyond death and to show that you shall always be united."

Next, Percy lit one of the candles and handed it to us, but left the bigger one on the desk and had us light it.

The flame spread and came up to form a heart that had vines coming from it that reached around our wrists with the ribbon but didn't burn and another two vines came from that and went to our hearts.

"This is the eternal flame that shall light your lives and help you follow the right paths through all your lives. The eternal flame of your love, and everything that love represents."

He poured a red liquid into the goblet.

"And this," He placed it in our hands. "is wine to celebrate your marriage and your lives together. Drink."

"What is it Percy?" I asked, sniffing a little.

"Muggle Wine," He shrugged. "The Minister loves it so he decided that he'd have that instead of Firewhiskey like some of us wanted."

I took a drink and handed it to George.

"You are now married," Percy smiled at us. "congratulations. Oh and keep the ribbon, it is sort of like a wedding ring for this ceremony."

The fire disappeared and the ribbon untied but was still in my hand.

"Welcome to the family, officially." Percy hugged me.

"Hey, my wife, let her go." George laughed.

I got out of Percy's arms and threw myself into George's. "Kiss me then, husband."

George picked me up by my waist and kissed me softly but with so much passion. "I'll kiss you as many times as you want, wife."

"Oh cut it out," Percy laughed. "go to your flat, that way I won't have to watch it."

George wrapped his arms around me and we apparated out, the ribbon still clutched in my hand.

**Okay, I realize that the little marriage thing was totally weird, but eh whatever. Hope you enjoyed =) Umm, well, I'm not sure what all to write in the author's note sooo….I'm done and you guys can go anxiously await my next update haha. Love you all for reading. =) Reviews make me happy. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay, I know I claimed that I wasn't updating this week-then I found out I may not have internet for awhile because we're moving and decided it was the least I could do. Since it is just below this author's note, I'll go ahead and explain my grandparents house incase you need a mental picture-Okay so, my grandpa had two houses and rents one to my cousin and there is a huge I mean HUGE yard, big enough for a big wedding ceremony. My aunt-who lives just below him-owns land right beside it, with a big driveway and a huge yard. Okay, my explanation sucks, sorry. Lol. Hope you enjoy this chapter. **

**Chapter 8:**

All of our plans had been carefully set for the ceremony, which we were having in my grandparents yard on October Thirteenth. My grandparents would be gone while we set up everything using magic and my aunt was letting us put up a big tent on her land next to where everyone parked, and we'd set an illusion charm that made it look like we were working normally when really, we had it set up within ten minutes using magic. Mrs. Weasley and I made flower arrangements out of flowers that had fall colors and made centerpieces from leaves and apples from the Orchard back at The Burrow.

"What _is _this thing?" George held up the deep purple-almost black-tux that I'd picked out it had a deep purple pants and jacket and a dark brown shirt.

"A tuxedo," I answered, folding down the collar on his white button up shirt-he did't understand Muggle clothes. "it is what Muggle men usually wear when they get married. Do you hate it?"

"No, no," He promised me. "I just don't get why I can't wear dress robes."

"My family will freak out." I sighed.

"I'll be fine," He smiled, pushing my hair behind my ear. "so, what does your dress look like?"

"I'm not telling you," I stuck my tongue out at him. "you'll see in three days."

He kissed me. "I can't wait."

"Oh stop it," Ginny said, walking in the room with James bouncing on her hip. "you have at least a year before you have to try and have kids."

"Oh no, we're starting the night of the wedding." George said, pulling me backward into his arms.

"Oh my Merlin." She shook her head.

"Where is Teddy?" I asked, looking for my favorite kid.

"Outside with Harry," She answered. "he's 'helping.'"

We were all staying at my dad's, where we'd cast an invisible extending charm to make more room but at the moment, we were all at my grandparents setting up different things for the wedding and Mrs. Weasley and I were suppose to be making lunch-before George distracted me.

"Aww," I smiled. "he's such a sweetheart."

"Oh, that and he is convinced himself that you're marrying him instead of George." Ginny laughed.

"Aww," I said, beaming. "well, how are we going to break the news to him?"

"To Teddy?" She asked.

"No," I shook my head and pointed up at George. "your brother of course."

"Hey now." George poked my side.

I leaned up and kissed him. "You won't mind giving up one dance with me at the wedding will you? If you don't, I promise I'll still marry you."

"Oh, I guess not." He sighed dramatically.

"Go get to work," I said, stepping out of his arms. "I need to help your mum."

"You look so beautiful." Mrs. Weasley sniffed after she, Ginny, and Hermione helped me finish getting ready in the pool room at my grandparents.

"Thank you," I said, looking in the mirror on the back of the door and trying not to cry. "do you think George will like it?"

"You could be wearing an old tea towel and mismatched socks and George would think you were beautiful." Ginny said, putting the tiara thing we made out of twigs and leaves onto my ringlets.

My dress was a long, flowing white gown that made me feel like a princess with a thick brown ribbon tied around the waist and it had the same ribbon at the bottom and around the bust. It had brown lace sleeves and it was just…beautiful.

"Thanks Gin-Gin." I sniffed.

"Here," Hermione held out a box to me. "it should match your dress."

Inside was a set of charmed pearls-a necklace, bracelet, and earrings-they were charmed brown.

"Thanks." I said, putting them on.

"No problem, George sent them up telling me to charm them to match your dress. Said you'd talked about wanting pearls to wear in the wedding but couldn't afford them." Hermione smiled.

"He-he bought these for me?" I whispered.

Despite the success of the shop, we normally didn't spend money on things like this, and that is why I didn't buy them for myself, we always saved our money for things we needed, and the occasional splurge, but we had agreed that if we were going to try for children after the wedding, we would start saving our money for that.

"Yes," Mrs. Weasley said. "he told us about you all saving money, so everyone chipped in. But he paid the most on them."

"He's so wonderful." I whispered.

A minute or so later, my dad met me at the sliding door and Mrs. Weasley slipped outside and down to take her seat.

"Is my-thingy crooked?" I looked at Ginny as she and Hermione were my Maids-Of-Honor.

"No, it's perfect." Hermione promised.

I took a deep breath. "Can you all give me a minute alone? I want to think for a second."

"Are you getting cold feet?" My dad asked hopefully, he still wasn't ready to let his baby girl go.

"No," I laughed. "I'm absolutely sure about George and our marriage, I just want to think for a second."

"Okay then, just come out when you're ready." Ginny said and they stepped outside.

I walked over to the mirror and took another deep breath before casting the spell I'd spent six years perfecting.

Fred's smiling face appeared in the mirror-or rather the illusion that was suppose to say exactly what he would have.

"You look beautiful," Fred told me, taking in the dress and headdress. "I suppose you and George are getting married then?"

"Yes," I smiled, reaching out and touching the glass where his cheek was. "I wish you could actually be here."

"So do I," He smiled sadly. "I always knew you and George would end up together, I never thought you'd chose me."

"Oh Fred," I whispered. "It could have easily been you. I loved you too."

"I know," He said. "and I loved you, but I knew without a doubt that you loved George more. And I'm glad you two continued to be as happy as you were right after you told us and that you're getting married."

"Actually," I bit my lip. "we already are. They passed a marriage law, the day after he purposed so we went ahead with it and we're doing the ceremony that we wanted freely, without feeling like it is an obligation."

"Ah, so you're my sister-in-law already." He laughed.

"What's so funny?" I pouted.

"Nothing, it is just I know about my future nieces and nephews-one of the advantages of being dead-and you're going to need this-Good luck!"

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"Well, really shouldn't tell you this, but you're not having twins-at least not your first set. You'll be having triplets. Two boys and a girl, so you'll have to deal with three kids that act _exactly _how we did."

"Wait," I said, holding up my hand. "you're just suppose to be an illusion, of what could have been if you hadn't died, how do you know this?"

"Oh, let's just say someone is giving you a wedding gift that you hadn't expected. Your spell was imperfect, or maybe perfect, it just didn't do what you wanted-it did more than you expected. And," He said. "I know what you've been wanting to name a son-you can name him after me."

I gasped quietly. "Thank you Fred."

Nobody knew that I wanted to do that, I was afraid to tell George about it, and I didn't want to upset Mrs. Weasley because even now, you can't mention Fred without her bursting into tears.

"You're welcome," He said. "now, you go and marry my brother, okay? Have those kids I told you about, and name the first born son after me. I've got to go. And I'm sorry, this is going to hurt you, but don't try this spell again-it won't work."

And he disappeared.

I wiped my eyes with a white handkerchief and went outside, ready to have the ceremony I'd always dreamed of with the man I'd always loved.

"Who were you talking to?" Ginny asked, handing me my bouquet of lilies and roses that were charmed to fall colors.

"Fred." I answered simply.

"Laura," Ginny said gently. "Fred has been dead for six years."

"Oh I know that," I waved her off. "I've been working on a spell for years now, so that I could talk to him on my wedding day, and I just did it. I just wanted to talk to him. Wanted him to tell me what he would have said if he was still alive, but-someone messed with the spell-someone powerful-and he was the real Fred, not the illusion I had planned. He-he told me something. I won't say, you'll see eventually, but-"

She hugged me. "It's okay, let's just go get you married."

Luna Lovegood started to play on the harp and we walked down to the gate beside the pool.

After Ginny and Hermione walked out, my father and I followed and my eyes were glued to George.

"You're sure you want to get married," my dad asked. "because I can object if you want me to."

"I'm sure." I said, still looking at my husband. His shaggy red hair had been combed back neatly by-or so I assumed-Mrs. Weasley and he looked amazing in his tux. He was smiling at me, not at all nervous, but neither was I, this was just a formality, we were already married. The scarred flesh that was once his ear wasn't covered by his hair as it usually was for which I was grateful, I didn't want him to even try to hide, I loved every inch of him.

As we approached the vine and leaf archway, it was like nothing in the world existed except George, and when my dad placed my hands in George's, and kissed my cheek, I knew that there was no way that I would want to change this.

"Dearly beloved," My cousin Richard said, as he was doing the ceremony. "we are gathered here to join George Weasley and Laura Simmons…"

I really didn't pay much attention to the ceremony, except repeating my vows and saying I do.

We exchanged rings, his had rubies encrusted around the band and mine had sapphires.

"You may kiss the bride."

George pulled me into him and kissed me deeply before pulling back just enough to speak to me. "You look beautiful."

"Thank you-for that and my pearls." I whispered back before continuing our kiss.

We walked up the isle with our hands joined, and after all the guests except my grandparents, my dad, and George's parents had moved into the tent for the reception, we started taking wedding photos.

There was two photographers, one Muggle and one Wizard, so that my dad would have pictures and give pictures to family members, and so that The Weasley's and George and I could have photos. And after the photos, we moved in to the tent and Teddy came up to me as we sat, eating.

"Laura," Teddy said, pouting. "I thought you were going to marry me."

"Come here big guy," I said, holding out my arms. "and we'll talk about it."

He ran into my arms.

"I couldn't marry you Teddy," I said, kissing his forehead. "I love George very much. Now don't pout, I love you too, but in a different way."

He changed his appearance to fiery red hair like George's and changed his eye color and his face-he looked like a miniature George.

"Oh, don't change your looks baby doll," I said, pushing his hair behind his ear. "you're adorable as it is. You'll find a girl when you're older who will love you as much as I love George."

Victoire giggled from her spot on George's lap, as she was his girl as she proudly pointed out to anyone who asked-she loved her Uncle George. "I'll marry you Teddy!"

"Oh no you won't," Bill said, scooping up his daughter. "you're not getting married missy."

"Oh but daddy!" Victoire giggled.

George smiled at me. "When we have a daughter, the same goes for her, she's never getting married."

"Now Teddy," I whispered. "change your appearance back before the Muggles notice, okay?"

"Okay, are you ready?" I looked at all the single female guests at mine and George's wedding.

Kanzas nodded, deep concentration all over her face.

I turned around and threw the bouquet over my shoulder, then turned and watched it sail right into Luna Lovegood's hand, George was grinning off to the side, tucking his wand back into his suit.

Then George threw my garter, right into Neville Longbottom's hands-well, I may have helped it get there with a quick flick of my wand underneath my dress, pretending to straighten my skirts.

"There you go Luna." I whispered, as we'd been trying to convince them both to date for five years now-they'd been matched by the Ministry but weren't exactly sure that the Ministry had chosen correctly. This was our way of proving it to them.

After mine and George's first dance as a married couple, I walked over and tapped Teddy's shoulder where he was dancing with Ginny.

"Hey handsome," I said crouching to his height. "would you like to dance?"

He grinned at me. "Really?"

I took his hands in mine. "Of course. If your mum doesn't mind giving you up."

"Oh I think I have a dance partner," Ginny smiled as Harry took her hand. "go on Teddy."

George was dancing with Victoire and I walked up beside him with Teddy.

"So Teddy," I said, swaying with him. "in a few weeks, would you like to stay the night with me and George like you did when you were younger?"

"Really?" He asked excitedly.

"Of course," I smiled. "of course, Victoire is coming too, and baby James is going to Gram Weasley's, it is to give your mum and dad, and Victoire's parents a kid free night, but we'll have tons of fun."

"She won't give me cooties will she?" He'd spent a bit too much time with my little cousins while we were here apparently.

"Oh, I can assure you she is cootie free," I laughed. "Veela can't get cooties. Or part Veela."

"'Aura," Fleur walked over and smiled at me. "congratulation on ze marriage."

"Thank you Fleur," I smiled back. "I know the wedding wasn't as beautiful as your's and Bill's, but-"

"Oh nonsense," She said, sounding less French than usual. "your vedding to 'Eorge was beautiful."

"Thank you Fleur," I said. "oh, before I forget, George and I wanted to ask you and Bill if in a few weeks, you would allow us to keep Victoire overnight, we will be keeping Teddy also, and baby James is staying at The Burrow, as we wanted to thank you for all the help you have given us on the wedding."

"Oh thank you," She threw her arms around me. "'hat vould be vonderful! Ve love Victoire very much but she is a handful, ve need a break."

I laughed and hugged her back. "You're welcome."

"George," I said, dancing around our sitting room a few days later. "dance with me."

He smiled from his seat on the couch. "I'm enjoying watching you."

I had picked up a fondness for Celestina Warbeck from Mrs. Weasley over the years, and was dancing to "A Cauldron Full of Hot, Strong Love," which everyone except Mrs. Weasley teased me for.

"Please?" I pouted, swishing my hips.

"Hmm," He said, watching me. "but I really like watching you…"

I pulled him up from the couch. "Dance with me."

So we danced, our bodies moving in sync-moving seductively, our eyes locked and our breathing labored. Before the song was over, our lips collided and our tongues started to fight for dominance.

"George," I whispered, pulling back just for a second. "make love to me."

A week later, the day that we would be keeping Teddy and Victoire, it was time that we could take a pregnancy test, so I stabbed my thumb once again-the first time in years that I had-and watched the potion closely.

"You want it to be positive, don't you?" George said, kissing the top of my head.

"Of course," I answered. "I can't wait to see our little red headed babies."

"Babies," He asked curiously. "why not baby?"

"Well, you see," I bit my lip. "I meant to tell you, but we've been busy…you know that spell I've been working on?"

"Yes." He answered.

"Well, it was suppose to only show me an illusion of Fred-show me what he would have said if he was still alive and everything-now don't worry, I love you very much, but he was my best friend too, I miss him dearly. Anyway, someone interfered and it was really Fred. He told me, well, we're going to have triplets. He knew stuff I never told you or him, and-well, I know I sound insane, but it is true. You don't have to believe me but I-"

He silenced me with a kiss. "I believe you. Just a bit scared knowing that there is going to be three."

"And according to Fred, they'll act exactly like us-terrorize Filch, us, and Grammy Weasley."

"Oh look." He nodded down at the test.

It was a bright beautiful pink.

"I'm going to be a mum." I whispered happily.

"Let's go to your healer," He pulled me to my feet. "if I've learned correctly from mum, you have to get all sorts of pregnancy potions."

I grumbled at him, but we locked the flat and walked hand-in-hand down the alley to my healer's building beside The Leaky Cauldron.

"Laura," The short, perky, blonde healer said excitedly as we walked in. "you're pregnant correct?"

"Yep." I said.

"Follow me then." She turned.

We followed her down the hall to the exam room and she had me strip down and put on a flimsy hospital gown and lay on the table.

"Before you start to worry," The healer said. "you're not getting a full exam today."

"Thank Merlin." I sighed, laying my head back on the pillow.

"But," She smiled. "we will be able to see your baby and if you want, see his or her sex."

"Okay." I chirped.

She flicked her wand and a screen came down from the ceiling and dimmed the lights then she moved her wand over my stomach and three peanut sized gray blobs appeared on the screen.

"Oh it looks like triplets," She said. "do you want me to see if they're boys or girls? It might not be precise this early on, but we can try it."

"Yes please." George and I said together.

She waved her wand again and not only did the blobs change colors-two blue and a pink-but numbers appeared above them, giving a date exactly eight months away.

"That will be the due date, so you're around a month pregnant," The healer said. "and you'll be having two boys and a girl."

"Looks like we are expanding the flat." I looked at George.

He grinned. "They can share your old room until they're older."

Later that night, Fleur arrived with Victoire and Ginny arrived with Teddy.

"Laura!" Teddy and Victoire both ran and hugged me around the waist.

"Whoa kiddos," I said, prying their arms away. "let's be careful okay?"

"Why?" The asked.

"It's a secret," I whispered to them conspiringly. "but if you promise not to tell anyone, you're going to have a few little cousins."

"Really?" Victoire asked excitedly.

"Yes," I ruffled her sleek silver blonde hair. "now, you two go say bye to your mum's, and then we'll start our little party."

After the kids hugged Fleur and Ginny goodbye, Ginny pulled me to the side.

"So, found anything out yet?"

I grinned. "Just that we're having Sunday dinner at The Burrow tomorrow."

She glared. "Tell me."

"If there is anything for you to know," I tapped her nose. "then you'll find out tomorrow."

After Fleur and Ginny left, Victoire went with me to the Muggle pizza place out in Muggle London and Teddy went with George to the ice cream place in Diagon Alley.

"I need umm," I looked at the sign above the counter. "two large pepperonis, a large cheese, two boxes of cheese sticks, and two large colas."

"Are you sure you ladies can carry it?" The man at the counter leered at me.

"My husband is meeting us outside," I said, grabbing Victoire's hand. "so can you just give me the pizzas?"

"Ignore him deary," A woman pushed him away from the counter. "he's harmless. And the leer is just his normal expression."

"Okay." I said, still nervous.

"Is this your daughter?" She smiled at Victoire.

"Niece actually," I said. "my husband and I are babysitting tonight."

After we got the pizza, I had Victoire carry the cheese sticks and I carried the drinks and pizza until we got inside The Leaky Cauldron where I started to levitate it all.

"Aunt Laura," Victoire said, tugging my hand. "why did you get scared of that man?"

"I wasn't scared," I told her. "I just didn't like how he looked at us."

"Hello beautiful." A voice said, stepping out of a dark corner in the alley.

I pushed Victoire behind me before I saw it was only George and Teddy. "Merlin George," I sighed. "you scared me."

"Sorry," he said, kissing my cheek. "I wasn't thinking, it was Teddy's idea."

"Well let's get home," I said. "before the pizza gets cold."

Victoire and Teddy were asleep before eight and we-okay George-carried them to my old bedroom and put them to bed.

"Oh that was easy," I sighed, laying down on mine and George's bed. "maybe Fred will be wrong-maybe our kids will be that well behaved."

He snorted. "Doubt that."

The next evening, we all arrived at The Burrow and as we were eating, George stood up, pulling me to my feet with him.

"We have an announcement." George said, clearing his throat.

"What is it dears?" Mrs. Weasley asked, though from the look on her face, we could tell she knew.

"We're pregnant-well I'm pregnant," I said. "and it is triplets."

"It's what?" Mrs. Weasley asked shocked.

"Two boys and a girl," I said. "and umm, I want to ask you something."

"What is it?" She asked, still in shock.

"Well, I've wanted to name a son Fred in memory of Fred, and well, on the wedding day, I cast a spell that was suppose to just give me an illusion of Fred, but someone powerful interfered-" was it just me or did Harry just look nervous. "and I was actually talking to Fred-he made it clear that it couldn't happen again but he-he gave me permission to do that, but I want to have your permission too."

"Who could have possibly done that?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

Harry did look nervous now, and I could see him trying to hide that.

"Harry," I whispered. "was it you?"

Harry sighed. "No."

"Then why do you look so nervous?" I asked.

"Because I don't know of anyone that has the power to bring back the dead-even for a moment." He answered.

"It was in the mirror," I said. "he wasn't exactly back."

"Unless it becomes a threat," George put his hand on my shoulder. "let's not worry about it."

"About the name," Mrs. Weasley said, tears in her eyes. "you may."

**Okay, I'm not entirely sure if the Fred thing in this chapter will go anywhere, but the idea that Laura got to talk to him one last time was the goal…Oh I think I know, *goes to write*, got to go guys, the rest of the story is calling to me! Reviews please! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys! I'm really surprised to be updating, but my friend Itachi-fan girl (don't look her up, I'm not even sure what her fanfics name is but I don't think she has it now) convinced me that I was a significant amount of chapters ahead when I asked her what she thought. Besides, I'm almost done with Chapter 12 I think sooo =) I'm not sure when I'll be moving or when my internet will be back when we finally do move (I think I mentioned this being the reason already?) but I'm not sure. If I still have it when I get started on Chapter 14, I shall post Chapter 10 and so on. I'll make it my mission to post after I finish a chapter, even if I have to go visit my Tabby-Lady aunt (Apostolic Holiness really but in this town, they're all tabbies) for a weekend to do it. Oh and I'm currently making a Harry Potter background for a friend, and will be posting it on my Facebook page once it is completed so look us up. "I Wish I Was A Weasley" **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, but as I realized today, all the Weasley boys (not including Arthur) can own me anything. Bill, Charlie, Fred, and George. *fan girl sigh***

**Chapter 9:**

"Laura I'm not sure you should still be working," George said as I stocked shelves. "you're eight months pregnant. You need to rest."

My stomach was out to where it looked like I had a big ball under my robes and I could barely reach the shelves-George and I hadn't had sex in two months.

"I don't want to lay around," I answered, turning sideways to put Puking Pasties on the shelf. "I feel useless."

"Then Floo to The Burrow," He suggested. "hang out with mum. Or go to Grimmauld Place and play with baby James."

"Okay fine," I kissed his cheek. "I'll go take my potion then go to The Burrow."

Mrs. Weasley was sitting in front of the fire when I arrived, and smiled when she saw me.

"Hello Dear," She stood up and helped me sit down on the couch. "what are you doing here?"

"George wouldn't let me work at the shop," I answered. "and I didn't want to just sit around so he told me to come over here."

"Ah well," She smiled. "how about I teach you to knit baby clothes? It will save you a fortune."

"Oh yes please," I smiled. "George and I went to the store yesterday and clothes are ridiculous."

"Oh I know," She shook her head. "I went last week to get a present for the babies and ended up getting diapers instead of the matching outfits I wanted to get."

"Oh Mrs. Weasley, you didn't need to even think of buying clothes. I'd rather the babies wear little knitted sleepers than expensive clothes from the store."

Around dinnertime, after I'd finally nailed making baby clothes, George arrived and took my hand.

"Hello my love," He kissed my cheek. "go for a walk with me."

"George, my ankles are swollen, and I'm eight and a half months pregnant. I'm barely able to waddle around the flat." I whined.

He knelt down, pulling me up into his arms. "I'll carry you then."

"Where are we going?" I asked as he carried me down the dirt lane.

"Home." He answered.

"What?" I asked, confused.

"Remember the meadow, the one that I promised to buy and build a house for you in?" He kissed the top of my head.

"Yes." I nodded.

"Well, I bought it before we got engaged. The house just has gotten finished." He said.

"You-what?" I asked in shock.

"Surprise?" He bit his lip.

I put my hands on either side of his face and kissed him. "I love you."

We arrived at the meadow and at the back of it sat a big, beautiful house. It was five stories and it looked like a larger, less collapsible version of The Burrow. Close to the road, in the sunniest part of the yard, was a large garden and there was gnomes running around in it. There was a big Oak tree a few feet from the house, and there was a big tree house situated it the branches. There was a playhouse off a few yards from that, decorated with big, pink flowers and painted yellow. There was a little window box hanging from the shuttered windows.

The house, was a much bigger version of the playhouse. The five story house was painted yellow and had beautiful brown shutters, and there was window boxes underneath every window, filled with different brightly colored flowers.

"Our shed is over there," George pointed to a gap in the trees. "we own way out into the woods, so there is pretty good cover for us to do experiments in the shed."

"Oh," I said, looking at him. "what kind?"

"Well," He leaned in and kissed me. "I was talking about for the shop, but there is other things we can do in there…"

"So when are we moving in?" I asked, after the kiss was over.

"Tonight actually," He smiled, walking up to the door and opening it. "I left Lee and Verity in charge of the shop today, to bring everything over here while you were at The Burrow. Which room would you like to see first?"

"Kitchen." I decided after a minute.

He smiled and walked in the house, and to the left. "Can you walk now?"

"Yea." I nodded.

He turned on all the lamps in the house with a flick of his wand and I gasped.

The kitchen was a replica of The Burrow's complete with the gigantic table, only our's was just a bit bigger.

"Show me the rest." I said, sounding a bit like Luna.

He led me into the sitting room, a big room with a fireplace and a huge couch that wrapped around the room from the left wall, along the back wall. There was a big bookcase beside it that ran down the length of the wall.

"All your books, even Muggle ones." He told me, giving me a second to look around before leading me up the stairs and off to the side.

"Our room?" I asked, looking around the beautiful black and white decorated room. The bed was a huge sleigh bed that took up an entire wall, there was a big dresser, a closet, a vanity table, and a big mirror running down the wall beside the dresser and another door.

"Yes," He answered. "seeing as how we're having triplets, and I'm sure there will be more children in the future, I bought a big bed because of thunderstorms. Better than having to expand it every time there is a storm."

I smiled at him.

"And this," He led me across the hall. "is the nursery, so that the babies will be within walking distance their first few years. Then, if you so wish, we can make it into something else."

"And the rest of the rooms?" I looked down the hall.

"Well," He said. "no need to explore them. The first two doors are to our offices, mine on the left, your's on the right. The rest are storage for anything that we feel the need to store. There is a charm on a clipboard showing what all is each."

"Next three floors?" I asked.

"Well, on the third floor is what is currently guest rooms, there is beds in there. Fourth floor, is empty for now, it will be the children's rooms. Fifth floor, is the attic," He said. "which is sort of an owlery. Minnie is already up there. Oh and I have this for you," He went in the left door-his office-and came back with a cat carrier. "if you can't take care of it then Hermione has offered to keep it until after the babies are born."

I opened the carrier and was greeted by the lovable face of a fat, Siamese cat who started purring just at the sight of me.

"Oh you have a mask," I said, coaxing the cat out of the cage and into my arms. "let's call you Zorro, because you look like the cat my mum had awhile back that I loved."

"So you like him?" George asked hopefully.

"Oh yes," I cuddled that cat. "I love him very much. Just promise me if he starts hissing at some animal like Crookshanks did at Pettigrew, we'll not stop his attempts to kill it like Ron did."

"I promise." He laughed.

I kissed his cheek. "Thank you."

"He'll keep you company while I'm at the shop," George said. "now, you look tired, so let's get you to bed."

I yawned before I could protest and walked into the bedroom. "Where are my clothes?"

"Top drawer," George answered, opening it and getting his own clothes. "do you want help getting dressed? I know you ankles hurt."

I sighed, sitting the cat on the bed. "No I'm fine."

"Are you sure?" He asked.

I grabbed a gown and stripped down. "I'm sure."

"You know," He wrapped his arms around me as best he could. "you're still beautiful."

"Even though I'm a whale?" I looked down at my stomach.

"Yes," He kissed me. "even though you're not a whale."

"I love you George." I whispered.

"I love you Laura," He kissed the tip of my nose before kneeling in front of me. "and I love you three."

"Oh gosh George," I said. "where is the toilet?"

"Right there." He pointed at the door off to the side.

I hurried in and stopped in shock. It was huge, there was a huge tub like in the prefect's bathroom at Hogwarts-we'd snuck in there a lot-a large shower big enough for three people, a vanity that ran down half of one of the walls, with two sinks. A mirror ran the length of the vanity and there was a gap in the middle of the vanity with a beautiful chair that had bright lights around it.

After I used the bathroom, I got dressed and went to bed.

"Do you want to try and have sex?" George asked after I'd turned over at least three times.

"No I want to sleep," I whined. "make me sleep."

"Oh here," He got up and grabbed my gigantic body pillow. "I forgot to put this on the bed."

I snuggled into it and fell asleep instantly.

A few days later, I was over at The Burrow because it was Sunday and we always had Sunday dinner, Mrs. Weasley wouldn't let me help cook but she was letting me chop vegetables magically while sitting at the table.

"Jeez, these kids play Quidditch with my bladder constantly," I groaned, standing. "I'll be right back."

At dinner, just as we'd finished eating, I groaned and stood up.

"George, I swear our sons are going to be beaters," I told him. "they keep hitting my bladder."

When I got back, however, liquid rushed down my legs and to the floor.

"Oh Merlin," I said, feeling the first contraction. "my water just broke."

"Are you serious?" George asked.

"Yes," I growled. "ouch."

"Let's take her up to your old room George," Mrs. Weasley said, rushing over and grabbing one of my arms while George grabbed the other. "Ginny, go get her healer, okay?"

"Yes ma'am." Ginny said.

Once they got me upstairs and laying on the bed, Mrs. Weasley transfigured my purple robes into a flimsy hospital gown.

"George," I groaned. "go get my dad."

"I'll send Arthur dear." Mrs. Weasley said, going to the door and yelling for my father-in-law.

"And George," I looked up at my husband. "you're never touching me again."

"I know honey," He squeezed my hand. "I won't."

Ginny walked in with my healer and put a washcloth on my forehead. "Good luck, giving birth to one is awful, let alone three."

"Don't tell me that." I whined.

"Don't worry Laura," My Healer said-I really shoulder learn her name. "this really won't be that bad. This is going to be a bit like a Muggle Cesarean."

"Is The Burrow even sterile enough for that," I asked. "I mean it's clean, but not…sterile."

"Well no," She said. "but it will be."

"Scourgify." Mrs. Weasley said, pointing her wand at the bed.

"And wands handle most of the stuff," The healer said. "just relax."

Not very long later, all three babies were laying on my chest, completely clean and bundled up in receiving blankets.

The first baby, a boy, had dark brown hair and a chubby little face; the second, a girl, had her daddy's fiery red hair and the face of a cherub; and the last, a boy, had dark brown and a handsome little face.

"What are their names?" Ginny asked, looking at her niece and nephews adoringly.

"Well the boy on the left is Fredrick Andrew, as he was born first, the girl is Molly Anna, and last but not least, George Alexander." I answered.

"All their middle names start with an A…" Ginny informed me.

"It wasn't intentional," I laughed softly. "it was just the names we liked."

"Can I hold George?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"Yes," I smiled. "but we decided they will go by their middle names, at least until they're older and can say otherwise."

The first few months with the triplets was…frustrating to say the least. When Anna wasn't crying, Andrew was, if neither of them was crying, Alexander was, and so on. I didn't sleep for three days after they were born, and I only got to sleep again once George agreed to let me go stay upstairs in a guest room so that I could get some sleep.

"I can't wait until they're eleven right now," I groaned as Anna started crying for the fifth time one morning when they were six months old. "then McGonagall can deal with them."

"Oh you love them," George said, kissing the top of my head as he went to get a bottle for Anna. "you're just tired."

"I thought everyone said that the crying would stop by now!" I whined.

"They did." George answered.

"Knock, knock!" The voice of my mother-in-law chimed from the door.

I got up, pulling my bathrobe tighter around me. "Hi Mrs. Weasley."

"Oh dear you look tired." She said.

"I am," I yawned. "Anna is extremely cranky."

"Let me see her," Mrs. Weasley cooed, taking Anna from George. "oh, dear, she is just a cranky little thing isn't she?"

"Yes," I shook my head. "Andrew and Alex are actually pretty calm, but she just…hates me."

"Oh she doesn't hate you," George told me. "she's just cranky."

"She only ever spits up when I get her," I said. "horrible, horrible spit up."

"Get her then," Mrs. Weasley handed her over. "see, she stopped squirming."

"Hey Anna," I cooed, snuggling the baby." Do you like mummy now?"

Anna just looked up at me contently with a baby grin on her face.

"Oh I see," I kissed her forehead, delighting in her quiet breathing. "you just liked being mean to mummy."

She blinked at me innocently.

"Alright, you're just like your dad," I shook my head, smiling. "you already having his innocent blinking down. You're going to be a little troublemaker."

"It's payback," Mrs. Weasley winked. "for all the trouble you two and Fred caused me."

"Would you like to raise your grandchildren then?" I asked hopefully.

"Oh no," She shook her head, laughing. "but you can talk to Ginny."

"Did I hear my name?" Ginny asked, stepping out of the fireplace with baby James in her arms and Teddy holding her hand.

"Yes," I nodded. "would you like to adopt your niece and nephews?"

"Hmm," She said. "no thank you."

"How about we trade then," I held out Anna. "I wanna see that handsome nephew of mine."

"Oh okay," She laughed, switching babies with me. "Hey Anna."

"Laura! Laura! Guess what!" Teddy said, tugging at my robe.

"What Teddy?" I smiled sleepily.

"Mum said that soon I'm going to have another baby brother!" He said excitedly.

"Really?" I looked at my sister-in-law slash best female friend.

"Well, Teddy, you weren't suppose to tell anyone. But yes, Harry and I are having another baby." Ginny said.

"Oh yay!" I said excitedly.

"Oh no," Mrs. Weasley sighed, shaking her head. "more knitting."

"Harry already has a name picked out," Ginny continued. "Albus Severus."

"Your poor son." I shook my head sadly.

"I know," She agreed. "but he says it is to honor 'two of the best Headmasters Hogwarts ever had' so I can't argue."

Andrew started crying.

"Oh what's wrong with you mister," I looked down in the magically extended bassinet. "you're suppose to be sleeping."

George picked him up. "Oh, mummy's job. He's smelly."

"Oh no, daddy's job," I wrinkled my nose. "Andrew always pees on me."

Two days later, at Sunday dinner, Ginny and Harry announced to those who didn't already know that they would be having a new baby in July-then Hermione and Ron stood up.

"And not to take spotlight from Ginny, but we'll be having a baby in August." Hermione said confidently.

I was a little shocked that she was even allowing Ron to touch her until she got higher up in her job at The Ministry. She was working hard for rights for magical creatures.

"Oh Merlin," Mrs. Weasley said happily. "I think I'll have to start working on Weasley sweaters on Christmas day now."

"You can just give up on making mine if you want mum." Ron said.

"Oh nonsense," She said. "I'll manage."

Two weeks later, we all went to The Burrow for Christmas Eve and the triplets were passed around between their aunts and uncles.

"Oh Anna you're such a pretty girl," Percy cooed, bouncing my red headed daughter. "I hope you don't take after your parents and get in trouble at school. You may even be a prefect if you're good."

Anna made a disgusted noise and George and I clapped.

"That's our girl," George said. "only six months old and already deciding that she doesn't want to be a prefect. Our girl won't be a prat."

"There is nothing wrong with being a prefect." Hermione huffed.

"Then your baby will be one Hermione," I shrugged. "but our kids will be the ones causing trouble."

"Presents!" Teddy exclaimed as Mrs. Weasley walked in levitating a huge pile of wrapped packages.

"Oh where is mine, Grandma?" Victoire asked, bouncing on her heels.

Mrs. Weasley waved her wand and all the presents went to who they were to. "In your hand dear."

I opened my present and smiled, tugging my brand new Weasley sweater on over my tank top after removing my t-shirt. "I love it."

George pulled on his sweater too. "Alright, everyone hand over the babies so they can open their presents."

Fleur, Percy, and Charlie all handed over the triplets reluctantly and George opened Anna's for her.

"Oh look Anna," I cooed to my daughter. "Gram made you your first dress."

"And look what you got Andrew," George said, opening another gift. "a sweater to match mine."

"Alex's is the same color as Laura's," Mrs. Weasley said. "that way you can tell them apart."

"Thank you so much," I smiled. "they're going to look adorable in them."

"Make sure they fit," Mrs. Weasley said excitedly. "they've been growing so quickly."

I handed George, Alex and took the dress from him to put on Anna.

"Oh she looks so cute!" I exclaimed, kissing my red headed daughter's forehead.

"Being a mum has softened her," George shook his head. "she never cooed over dresses before."

I rolled my eyes. "I hate wearing them, it is different to see our cutie pie in one."

"See Mum," George looked at Mrs. Weasley. "she's gone soft. She'll never make it raising Weasley children like that."

"Oh I'll make it." I promised.

**Okay guys, hope you enjoyed =) I know it is kind of short, but not really short, but next chapter is the triplets getting older-and killing George and I figuratively lol. Review please? **


	10. Chapter 10

**I wanted to go ahead and update because I'm not sure when I'll be able to be online again as we're moving and well-my mom and grandma don't know what they're doing when it comes to this kind of thing really. But I hope you enjoy. =) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters but James & Oliver Phelps and Domhnall Gleeson can own me anytime they'd like *licks lips* Oh sorry, forgot you guys were there. (Fred, George, and Bill if any of you aren't so hardcore you memorize all the actors)**

**Chapter 10:**

"Okay kids," I said loudly. "you need to sit down! It's dinner time!"

It was the day before the triplets fifth birthday and they were not listening to a word I said to them.

"Mummy," Anna said, twirling around in her newest Weasley dress-Mrs. Weasley made Anna dresses for Christmas instead of sweaters, Rose-Hermione and Ron's daughter-and Lily-Ginny and Harry's youngest-got them too. "when is Rose coming to play?"

"Tomorrow at noon," I said. "Now sit down and eat or I'll send Aunt Hermione a owl saying she can't come."

"But mummy-" She began.

"No," I said, pointing at her chair. "sit down now."

"Fine." She pouted, plopping into her chair.

"You too, Andrew, and you Alex." I said, pointing at each of them in turn.

"I'm Alex." Said the one I called Andrew.

"Oh Bullocks," I growled. "I'm not Gram Weasley. I can tell the difference between you. Now sit your arses down."

"Where is daddy?" Anna asked.

"Still at the shop," I answered, dishing out their food. "he'll be home in a bit."

Zorro walked lazily into the house through the cat flap and jumped onto Anna's lap.

"Down," I said, pointing to the floor. "I'll feed you after the kids are fed."

He stuck his nose in the air and jumped down.

"Mummy, when we go to Hogwarts, can we take Zorro?" Anna asked.

"No ma'am," I shook my head. "Zorro is my cat."

"Then are you and dad buying us a owl?" Andrew asked.

"You won't be going to Hogwarts for six years. We'll talk about it then." I rolled my eyes.

Just then, George appeared beside me, picking me up and kissing me soundly.

I gasped and pulled back. "Hello dear, what are you doing?"

"Just thought I'd surprise you." He shrugged, holding me close.

"You succeeded," I took a deep breath. "but you scared me a bit."

He kissed my forehead. "Sorry 'bout that."

"It's fine," I breathed. "oh and can you punish your children? They haven't listened to a word I've said all day."

He let me go and turned into dad. "And why haven't you listened to your mother?"

"Because she smells funny dad." Anna wrinkled her nose.

"That would be their fault," I crossed my arms. "your children got in the storage room-somehow-and switched out my shampoo with that Long Lasting Dung Bomb Shampoo."

"How did you three get in there?" He growled.

"Her wand." Andrew muttered guiltily.

"How the hell did you get a hold of my wand?" I demanded.

"When Gram Floo called, you sat it on the table…" Alex lowered his head.

"You know what we've told you," George said, crossing his arms. "pranks are all good fun, but who are the three people you cannot prank?"

"You and mummy and Gram." Anna recited.

"And when are you going to learn that?" I glared.

"Now." They all sighed together.

"Good," I growled. "No dessert."

"Mummy!" Andrew whined.

"No you brat," I said lovingly. "you're being punished."

He sighed. "Okay mummy."

I kissed each of their forehead. "I love you brats."

"Love you too mummy." They chimed together.

"So," I smiled. "who wants to go see Grandpa in America?"

"WHEN?" They asked excitedly.

"After Rose leaves tomorrow." I answered.

"What about baby Hugo?" Anna asked.

"He's coming too," I smiled. "but you know, Hugo and Lily aren't babies anymore. They're only three years younger than you."

"Mummy," Alex looked up at me sweetly. "can I sleep with you tonight? I think it is going to storm."

"Oh can we too?" Anna and Andrew asked too.

I looked at George and rolled my eyes. "What do you think?"

"Well," George said drawing it out. "I don't know…"

"Oh of course you can," I smiled at my children. "why do you think daddy bought such a big bed before you were born?"

"Well, by the looks of pictures from when you were carrying us," Anna said softly. "you were a whale."

My lip trembled. "See George? I told you over, and over that I was a whale."

"I was kidding mummy," Anna said quickly. "I thought you'd laugh."

I sniffed and sat down at the table. "I'm sorry, I'm a bit emotional these days."

"Laura love…" George trailed off.

"No George," I shook my head. "I took a test this morning and I went to the healer while the kids were at your mum's. I'm not having a baby, I'm sorry."

"Mum, when are you and daddy going to have more babies?" Anna asked.

"Oh I'm not sure," I smiled weakly. "we may not until you three are at Hogwarts. You're such troublemakers."

They groaned.

"We're good mummy," Andrew said quietly. "compared to what Nana told us about you, dad, and Uncle Fred."

"You're so much like your Uncle Fred," I smiled sadly. "it hurts sometimes thinking about it."

"Oh mum," Andrew frowned. "will you tell us a story about you and dad and Uncle Fred's tricks."

"Well," I bit my lip. "if you promise that if it gives you ideas, you save them for Filch."

"We promise!" They said excitedly.

"Okay, well in second year…" I began.

Flashback:

"_George," The short, dark haired girl whispered to her tall ginger haired friend. "what if we get caught?"_

"_We won't Laura," George promised her. "and even if we do, we'll get detention, no big deal. This won't warrant expulsion." _

"_We're setting off an entire box of dung bombs in the Great Hall during dinner. Are you sure about that?" She looked skeptic._

"_Oh just eat so that we can do it," The ginger's twin rolled his eyes. "you're such a chicken."_

"_Shut it Fred," The girl glared. "your mum has already sent two howlers this year-term started two weeks ago!" _

"_It'll be fun though." Fred told her._

"_Fine, I'm done eating." She said._

"_Here goes nothing." Each of them pointed their wands under the table and thick green smoke erupted in various corners of the hall, followed by a extremely putrid smell. _

"_Everyone into the corridor!" Dumbledore bellowed as everyone went into a panic._

_They all got up and as Dumbledore caught sight of the three friends giggling together added._

"_Except Miss Laura Simmons, and Fred and George Weasley who will help the professors take care of the smell."_

_Their grins fell._

"_Told you we'd get caught." Laura muttered._

_But Dumbledore was trying to hide his laughter and failing horribly._

"_You will have to help Mr. Filch clean this up, and if it isn't done by breakfast, then help him arrange somewhere else for breakfast to be held."_

"_Yes sir." Laura said miserably. _

"_A bit of lemon juice may be the trick." Dumbledore muttered to her as he swept past. _

End Flashback.

"You were geniuses mum!" Andrew said when I finished the story.

I laughed. "Evil geniuses you mean."

"Yep mummy."

The next morning, after George had left for the shop, I got the children out of bed and into their baths before dressing them.

"Mummy," Anna said quietly, looking at a picture of George and I with Fred in fifth year and a picture of George and I on our wedding day. "why does daddy only have one ear?"

I'd been expecting this, and figured it would have been asked long before now.

"Well baby," I sat down and pulled her onto my lap. "do you remember hearing about the war just six or so years before your birth?"

"No." She frowned.

"Well then," I saw Andrew and Alex hiding in the corner to listen. "come here you two and I'll tell you, but you mustn't tell daddy that you know."

"Okay." They agreed quietly.

I placed them around me on the couch. "Well, it started a long time ago, when a evil man who named himself Lord Voldemort-" I stopped, seeing them shudder. "what's wrong?"

"Teddy told me that it was bad to say that, that that man would send his followers." Anna frowned.

"Oh baby, the taboo on that name is long gone. Don't worry for a second. Now, as I was saying, Voldemort started to gather followers. He was out to kill Muggleborns like your Aunt Hermione and myself and he heard that someone was prophesied to defeat him-though they were only a baby at the time. He set out to kill this boy, only he couldn't. He murdered the boys parents, with the boy's mom sacrificing herself to save him, Voldemort couldn't kill him. He was a shell of himself after that night, and the boy lived with only a lightning bolt scar as a reminder of that night-"

"UNCLE HARRY?" They exclaimed.

"Shh," I said quietly. "yes, but I don't want you to mention it to him. Now listen, in your dad and my sixth year at Hogwarts, there was a big tournament and someone submitted Harry's name, though he was too young. And when he grabbed the cup in the middle of the maze that was the final task-I'll explain the tournament when you're older-he found it was a portkey. It took him to a graveyard where Lord Voldemort was waiting-another boy who was a year above your father and I, Cedric Diggory was with him, now I don't know much of what happened in the graveyard other than Cedric was murdered, and Voldemort came back. A lot of people said nasty things about your Uncle Harry, but everyone in your family-except Uncle Percy-believed him. The Minister hadn't believed, claiming Harry was delusional but now, to get to your original question, everyone believed after the Minister saw Voldemort but it still wasn't safe for Harry, so they went to get him secretly from his Muggle family's house, and disguised themselves with polyjuice potion to throw off Voldemort's followers. Severus Snap did it accompanied by a very evil woman who-don't tell your Gram Weasley you know this-your Gram killed in the final battle which I am thankful for because I would have done it myself."

"Why would you have done it yourself?" Andrew asked terrified.

"Oh baby," I whispered. "I wouldn't kill anyone for no reason. She tried to kill Ginny, tried to kill your father, laughed about your Uncle Fred's death, tortured Neville Longbottom's parents…she was evil. She also killed Sirius Black."

"I know who that is," Alex said excitedly. "that was Uncle Harry's godfather!"

"Yes it was." I smiled at him.

"What did you do when daddy lost his ear?" Anna asked.

"I took care of him of course. I was very upset, and didn't want to leave his side but I was covered in his blood so Gram made me go clean up a bit so that your daddy wouldn't get scared and think I'd been hurt too." I tucked her ginger curls behind her ears.

"Wow," Anna said in wonder. "Daddy is a hero?"

I smiled. "Yes he is."

"Mum," Andrew said. "we heard you and dad talking…did you snog Uncle Fred?"

I gaped at him. "How on earth do you know the word snog?"

"Teddy." They shrugged.

"I'm going to have a nice little chat with that boy," I shook my head. "and yes to answer your question, I did snog your Uncle Fred. Long before your father and I started going out. We'll tell you everything when you're older-much older."

"Hello! Are you all home?" Hermione called from the fireplace.

"Yep," I stood up, crouching as my niece and nephew came running into my arms, covered in soot from the fireplace. "how are you three?"

"Oh wonderful," Hermione said, dusting off her robes. "I just got promoted. I'm now over the Department they put into effect after the war, you know, The Department For Equal Rights For Magical Creatures."

"Oh that's wonderful Hermione!" I hugged her as my three and her two children started digging into the toy chest over in the corner.

"Thank you," She smiled. "so speaking about work…"

"I don't know," I grumbled. "George promised I could go back to work after the kids were born and they were just old enough that we could either have Mrs. Weasley watch them for a few hours or they could stay in the flat above the shop and nap or stay down in the shop or something but every time I bring it up, he changes the subject."

"Put a silencing charm on him next time until you're done talking." She suggested.

"Tried it. Didn't work."

"That doesn't sound like him at all," She sighed. "he use to want you to get into trouble with him. You all haven't pranked anyone in years."

"I've asked," I frowned. "he always says he doesn't feel like it. Part of him died when Fred did. He's always been the same with me, showing me all the love he feels for me, but he-he doesn't act like he use to. Honestly, I think he only reopened because we promised Fred."

"Have you all talked about it at all since it happened?" She asked.

I looked at the floor. "Not really. He doesn't say anything and I don't want to say anything that will hurt him."

"Do you need to talk about it?" She asked.

I sat down and covered my face in my hands. "Yes badly but George is-I can't say anything to him."

"Hey kids," Hermione said and I saw the kids looking at me. "why don't you go upstairs to one of your rooms so that Laura and I can talk."

"And stay out of the storage rooms." I added as they hurried up the stairs.

"Alright, if you need to talk go ahead." Hermione sat down beside me.

"Well," I sniffed. "I love George more than anything-well other than the kids-but I miss Fred so much and sometimes-sometimes I can't help thinking 'what if' you know? What if I had chosen Fred? I have so many 'what if's' running through my mind sometimes that I can't take it. I was better when I worked at the shop, but I've been messed up since then because I don't have that distraction and the boys remind me so much of Fred and George when we were in school."

"Have you told him that?" She asked.

I shook my head. "Do you remember after the battle when Mrs. Weasley was checking us over and saw the cuts on my wrist?"

"Yes." She nodded.

"I took the Muggle way out and was cutting myself because a bunch of stuff that was bothering me. If I told him that I was messed up, he would think I was doing that again and keep constant watch on me."

"Wouldn't he notice that though? Wait you don't do you?" She asked.

"Of course I don't, I have three kids to worry about, I won't do anything stupid like that, that if done wrong could take me from them. And I couldn't take something else from George."

"What about me?" George asked, appearing with a crack.

"George," I exclaimed. "I thought you were at the shop."

"I wasn't staying all day," He laughed. "I must have forgot to tell you that. I wouldn't work on the kids birthday. I just went to open, and make sure that Verity and Lee both showed up."

I stood up and kissed him. "Well good. I want to talk."

"We have company though…" He said, glancing at Hermione.

"Actually, I'm going to go make sure that the triplets haven't gotten Rose and Hugo into trouble." Hermione said, standing and heading to the stairs.

"What do you need to talk about?" George sat down on the couch and pulled me into his lap.

"Okay, I know you always change the subject, but I want you to hear me out."

"What do you want?" He sighed.

"I miss working George," I said softly. "and I don't even expect you to let me work every day, but I want to go back to work. When I was working, I didn't have time to think about the things that bother me, and don't think I regret choosing you, but now that I'm home all the time, I think constantly about how much I miss Fred-well not just him but how things were when he was still alive. We were always laughing and joking and pranking people…I miss it. It's like part of you died with Fred."

He frowned. "Three days a week. And we can start planning a prank."

"That isn't the point, I want to prank someone but the point was…I need to talk about us losing Fred." I said close to tears.

"Don't cry," He whispered, kissing my cheek. "we can talk. How about we see if someone will take the kids for the night one night and you and I will talk?"

"We're going to my dad's tonight," I looked up at him. "we can take the kids there by Floo and once they're settled in, you and I can apparate somewhere and talk."

"Alright love," He kissed my forehead. "Now, no more tears."

"Okay." I whispered.

"So, who do you want to prank?" He asked brightly.

"Hmm," I hummed, laying my head on his shoulder. "I think dearest Teddy needs it."

"Why's that?" He asked.

"He told the kids all about snogging." I rolled my eyes.

"We're not pranking an eleven year old." He laughed.

"Okay, okay," I sighed. "hmm, what about Hermione and Ron? Oh better, Bill and Fleur!"

"Fleur is pregnant, we really shouldn't…" He smirked.

"Oh you're right," I sighed. "Harry and Ginny."

"What do you want to do?" He asked mischievously.

I stood up and grabbed his hand, dragging him upstairs to the storage room and opening it, grabbing a newer product from the top shelf. "This."

He took it. "Ah, itching powder is…"

"I'm not done," I grabbed a jar of neon pink powder and another of neon green. "they're coming for dinner in a few days. Slip this into their drinks and their hair and tongues will change color."

"But you know we don't have the reversal for that finished."

"Actually," I said, grabbing a bottle from the shelf. "you not letting me work for six years has had its advantages. While the kids nap, I've been out in the shed working on things."

"Who have you tested these products on?" He asked.

"Gnomes that I transfigured a bit." I shrugged.

"But that doesn't mean it works okay on humans." He said.

"I tried it on myself too," Seeing his panic stricken face, I added. "George, I'm excellent at potions. I keep bezoars within reach."

"We need testers," He decided. "I'll put an add in the _Prophet_."

"Okay." I kissed his cheek.

"So," He said, wrapping his arms around my waist tightly and kissing the back of my neck. "when do you want to try for a few more children?"

"Oh gosh," I shook my head. "I'm not sure. The triplets can be a handful so I was kind of thinking in two or three more years."

"Well we're getting on in years…"

I stopped him. "I'm thirty George. I'm not old yet."

"That wasn't what I meant." He defended.

"Oh I know," I promised. "but still. Two years isn't that bad."

"But I kind of miss seeing you pregnant." He hinted.

I grimaced. "Eww George, I hate being pregnant I feel like a overgrown beach ball when I am."

"Please?" He asked.

"No," I answered. "not happening."

"But we talked about five kids." He sighed.

"George, just not right now. Later on, I promise."

He kissed me. "Okay."

"Mum! Dad!" Anna's voice called from upstairs.

I made my way up to the open door and saw the five kids and Hermione sitting in the floor.

"What do you need Anna?" I asked.

"Aunt Hermione told us about a Muggle kids game and we need you and daddy to play." Anna replied.

"What game?" I asked, smiling.

"Duck, duck, goose." Andrew answered.

"Alright then." I sat down in the floor between Andrew and Alex.

"How do you play?" George asked.

After explaining the "complex" rules of Duck, Duck, Goose, we began a game with George picking first.

"Oh I need to go downstairs," I winked at Hermione and George. "I just remembered I need to owl Luna about going with her to see if we can find the…whatever it is."

"Shouldn't you know what you're going to hunt mummy?" Andrew asked.

"Oh it is something that probably doesn't exist," I answered. "I'm humoring Luna by going."

As I got downstairs, the first few guests were arriving consisting of: Harry, Ginny and their three kids; Bill, Fleur and Victoire; Molly and Arthur; Luna and Neville (who got married a few months after George and I) and their newborn daughter Ino Sakura (which came from a Manga that I'd introduced Luna to from the Muggle world-two of the characters.)

"Thank you all for coming," I said, getting the cake and other food from one of the cabinets it had been hidden in-the cabinet was charmed-as it always had been-to hide itself from the kids. "the kids think we're not throwing them a party."

The fireplace erupted in green flames and out stepped my father. "Hello Sugarplum."

"Dad!" I exclaimed quietly and hugged him tightly after sitting the food down on the counter.

"Where's the kids?" He asked.

"Upstairs," I replied. "Oh dad I missed you!"

After everyone arrived, everyone except Anna, Andrew, and Alex came downstairs and hid with everyone else before I went up to get them, Ron having extinguished the lights with the lighter that took light that Dumbledore left him.

"Why's it dark mummy?" Andrew asked, clutching my hand.

"Oh I don't know," I grinned. "hold on, we'll turn them on."

There was a click and the lights flew on.

"SURPRISE!" Everyone shouted.

The triplets screamed and Andrew jumped into my arms.

"Mummy, I thought you said we didn't get a party." Anna said.

"It was a surprise," I smiled. "and we have another surprise for you."

My dad stepped out from the crowd. "How is my three favorite kids?"

"Gramps!" They shouted and hugged him.

Dad laughed and hugged them back. "You know your parents are letting you stay with me in America for a night don't you?"

"We are?" Anna asked excitedly.

"We're just going to be across town at your Auntie Kanzas'," I informed her. "we know you three complain that you get to stay with Gram and Gramps Weasley but never Gramps Simmons so we talked about it for the last year and we'll do it so long as we're in the same town."

"And we're going to some Muggle theme park," George told them. "called Dollywood the week after with your Auntie Kanzas, Uncle Gabe, and Celeste. Also with your Auntie Kenzie."

"Why isn't Auntie Kenzie married?" Anna asked me.

I smiled. "She doesn't feel the need to be tied down by someone like me and your Aunt Kanzas do."

"Anna, Anna!" Victoire ran over and tugged on Anna's hand.

"What Victoire?" Anna asked.

"You'll love what me and daddy picked for you! Can I give it to her now daddy?" Victoire asked.

"I suppose." Bill smiled, handing over the package.

Anna tore open the present and pulled out a miniature figurine of each of the Holly Head Harpies and a miniature Quidditch Pitch. Anna was obsessed with Quidditch and said she was going to be a beater just like her daddy. Alex said he wanted to be a Keeper and Andrew wanted to be a Chaser like his Aunt Ginny.

"I love it Uncle Bill," Anna hugged her Uncle then her cousin. "Mummy can I take it with us to Gramps?"

"Yes," I smiled. "but you can't let any of the Muggle family see it. Except Gramps."

"Okay." She hugged me.

"Well, everyone," I smiled. "the food is ready, so go ahead and get something to eat."

Later after the kids opened their presents and everyone left, I finished packing by putting all three trunks-mine and George's and the kids'-in a magically extended backpack along with the birthday presents the kids got that they wanted to take and George put his broom at the bottom so we could go flying tonight.

"Alright kids," I said as my dad went home through the fireplace. "Anna, Alex, you're going with your dad so hold his hands. Andrew, you're going with me."

George kissed my cheek as he and the kids stepped into the fireplace and left.

"Ready Andrew?" I asked, putting my backpack on my back.

"Yes mum." He answered, taking my hand.

I stepped into the fireplace with my son and we arrived a moment later in my dad's house.

"Hey mom look," Andrew pointed at my dad's TV. "that girl has a wand!"

"It's Wizards of Waverly Place," Dad told me. "Anna found it a minute ago."

"As long as it doesn't paint us in a horrible light." I shrugged, sitting on the couch and pulling Andrew into my lap.

"I thought you and dad were leaving mummy." Alex looked at me.

"Oh I see how it is," I told him. "you want mummy and daddy gone?"

"No," He answered. "I just thought you were."

"We are," George told him, sitting beside me. "Once your mum is ready."

I sat Andrew in the floor and pulled my backpack off and got out the kid's stuff and got out George's broom.

"Are you ready?" George asked me, grabbing the broom.

"Hold on," I held out my arms. "I need hugs."

All three kids ran into my arms and hugged me tightly.

"I love you mummy." Andrew whispered in my ear.

I kissed his forehead. "I love you too."

"Bye Mummy." Alex and Anna said together.

"Be good, okay?" I stood up and put my backpack back on.

"Okay." They chimed.

George hugged the kids then took my hand and led me onto the back porch and settled us both onto the broom and took off.

"George," I pushed my face into his back. "I love you."

"I love you too." He squeezed my hand where it rested underneath his on the broom.

"So where are we headed?" I asked.

"I figured you could decide that." He answered.

"Hmm," I said, looking down. "go north west."

Not long after, we began our descent and landed just beside a big lake.

"Hold on," I said, pulling out my wand and waving it over the ground to solidify the mud and make it less mushy and putting down a blanket. "okay."

We sat down and George pulled me into his arms and kissed me gently.

"Alright," He said, pushing my waist length black hair behind my ear. "talk to me."

I bit my lip. "I'm messed up George."

Automatically he grabbed my hand and began checking my wrist for cuts.

"No George, I wouldn't do that," I pulled my hand from his grasp. "we have three kids to worry about. I wouldn't do something that could take me from them and-and you."

"I just worry," He nuzzled my neck. "I love you so much and I hate to think you're hurting or that you're hurting yourself."

"I know," I whispered. "now, to explain that, will you promise that you don't think I'm second guessing us?"

"Promise." He said.

"Sometimes-a lot of times-I can't help thinking 'what if.' What if I'd chosen Fred, what if he hadn't died, what if I hadn't waited so long to tell you two my decision…he could have had someone that was committed to him and not his brother," I started to cry. "I feel so horrible because I kept him from a happy life with someone. He-he always said I would choose you and told me it was fine to go ahead, and-and I didn't. I was selfish. I enjoyed the attention I received from the both of you."

"Love I-"

"Oh God," I sobbed, pulling away from him. "I-I shouldn't have stayed with either of you. I used you both, and I don't deserve you. I-I need to leave."

"No," He pulled me back. "You're going to stay. Love, you didn't use us, not entirely, we were both willing to be there. We loved you. As for Fred getting to have a happy life with some other witch, I'm not so sure, he never showed an interest in anyone else."

"That's my point," I choked. "I ruined his life."

"Did not, you made him happy. Sure, he was a bit disappointed that you chose me, but he was happy for you to be happy."

"I'm not so sure."

He kissed me. "I love you. I'll always love you and nothing you say about yourself will change that. Don't take yourself from me because I can't live without you."

I nodded and laid down, putting my head in his lap. "Will you try to be the George I fell in love with? Try to be happy and fun loving?"

"Yes ma'am," He squeezed me. "I love you."

"I love you." I replied, sitting up.

He kissed me deeply, pulling me onto his lap to straddle him.

As the kiss got deeper, clothes started to come off.

"George make love to me." I breathed.

"Do po-leers patrol here?" He asked.

"Police and No clue," I answered, grabbing my wand. "but just in case."

I cast every Muggle repealing charm I knew around the spot where we were sitting.

An hour or more later, we dressed and released the charms before hopping onto the broom and heading to Kanzas' house out in Hidden Valley. She knew about us being magical considering that she was the godmother to the triplets so she wasn't surprised when we arrived carrying a broomstick.

"Hey," She hugged me. "we didn't think you were ever going to get here."

"Sorry," I blushed. "we umm, got distracted."

"Oh," She blushed too. "well, Celeste is upstairs asleep so you'll see her in the morning. She's missed her cousins."

"They're at dad's," I told her. "for their birthday we let them stay with him by their selves."

"Aw," She smiled. "so, where is Minnie?"

"Oh we didn't bring her. She's still in England because she has to get our mail to bring to us."

"Well," Kanzas said. "where are your bags?"

I lifted the strap of my small purse backpack. "Our trunks are in here."

"Oh forgot. Witch." She shook her head bemused.

"Well," I said, pulling it off my shoulders and reaching in to grab my moneybag. "here is our share of the tickets and cabin."

"Thank you," She said taking it. "I wouldn't ask but money is just tight enough that I can't afford not to get paid back."

"I understand," I smiled. "so how is life?"

"Amazing," She sighed. "you?"

"Living hell," I joked. "the kids are worse than Fred, George and I put together."

"Oh God," Kanzas said. "I've heard stories. I'm not sure I want to be in a cabin with them for a week."

I laughed. "Oh they're actually pretty good most of the time."

The next morning, after we went to get the kids, I was listening to Wizarding Radio to my favorite station Kiss LGBT. I only listened because they always played my favorite singers' music; Celestina Warbeck and a newcomer, Lady Gaga **(A/N: Lady Gaga is a witch in this because my best friend Seth *sigh* requested to be in the story and with what he wanted, I decided to do that because he LOVES Lady Gaga. Also, the name of the radio station sucks, I know, but I'm horrible at naming stuff like that. Thanks.)** and a friend from Hogwarts, Seth Herald was a radio host.

"I'm here with newcomer Lady Gaga at the studio, where she is recording her new single-Born This Way. Mother Monster, how are you today?" Seth said.

"I'm wonderful," Gaga said. "and you?"

"I'm amazing," Seth said. "so may I ask when the single will be released?"

"Next week," She said. "we'll release the charm to hear it. I have to finish recording a part of it, but then it will be done."

"What are you listening to," Celeste walked into the guest room at Kanzas' house. "who is Lady Gaga?"

"Oh she's not very popular here," I said, switching off the radio. "why aren't you playing with the triplets?"

"They said they would hex me."

"Why?" I gritted my teeth.

"I told Anna her toy was weird and didn't make sense." She said.

"Oh," I said. "where are they?"

"In my room." She said.

I went in there, and glared at my children. "You realize Celeste is a Muggle, correct?"

"Yes mummy." They said together.

"Then why for Merlin's sake did you let her see the Quidditch Pitch?" I growled.

"She asked what we got for our birthday, so we showed her our stuff." Andrew said.

I sighed. "I better not have to erase her memory, if I do, your Aunt Kanzas will _kill _me. You realize this right?"

Anna sighed. "I'm sorry mummy."

"So what exactly did she see?" I asked.

"Just the Pitch," Alex said. "and the players but they're immobile. Dad immobilized them when you picked us up this morning."

"Oh okay," I hugged them each. "I was just worried about it. I'm sorry I growled at you, but the Statute Of Secrecy is very important. I don't want my babies to end up in Azkaban or not be able to go to Hogwarts. And you can't hex your cousin."

"Mum, we know we're just like you, dad, and Uncle Fred. We'll probably end up in Azkaban for a few months at least at some point." Anna smirked.

"True," I smiled adoringly. "but please, try not to do anything that lands you in Azkaban."

"What is Azkaban?" Celeste said, standing at the door.

"A prison in a story Mummy and Daddy tell us at bedtime," Anna said sweetly. "mummy likes to joke we'll end up there."

I smiled. "Well, you kids have fun playing. I'm going to go see what George is up to with Kanzas and Gabe."

I found them in the backyard on Kanzas' back deck talking.

"Hey love," George smiled at me. "come sit. Kanzas got out cards, we were going to play Slap Jack."

I smiled, going to sit in the seat beside his and squeezed his knee. "Alright."

"What were the children up to?" George asked.

"Oh the triplets threatened to hex Celeste and she came whining to me. I talked to them, they explained everything. They were all at fault." I twirled a strand of my hair.

"They did what?" Kanzas exclaimed.

"Oh they can't, don't worry," I rolled my eyes. "they don't know any hexes."

"The fact they threatened-" She began.

"Don't worry," I held up my hand. "they know even if they knew them, that not only would they end up in prison but Arthur would be angry that they hurt a Muggle. He loves you guys."

"Could you not call me a Muggle," Kanzas glared. "it is kind of offensive."

"Oh fine," I rolled my eyes. "you guys are so sensitive. Dad grounded me for calling him a Muggle once."

"You're racist." She said, raising an eyebrow in challenge.

"Am not," I said. "Muggle isn't a race. It is a-species."

"You act like I'm a panda bear or something."

"Nope, Pandas are cute," I smiled. "you're more like a… Lemur. Ugly, but in a cute way."

She glared. "You're dead."

While we were in Pigeon Forge for a week, the day after we went to Dollywood, we were hanging around the cabin and I got sick and I was admittedly moody so I got one of the pregnancy tests from my supply at the bottom of my trunk and took it while everyone else was in the pool.

I screamed.

George popped into the room immediately. "What's wrong love?"

He had his wand out and was searching the room.

My hand shook as I handed him the test. "I-I-I-"

"It's pink," He said in shock. "but-you're back on the potion."

"I-I forgot to take it for a few days awhile back…but I-I thought that it was settled before we had slept together again. The days I ha-hadn't were when the kids slept in our room because of a s-storm. I'm sorry."

He jerked me into his arms and kissed me. "I've been wanting a baby, so don't be sorry."

I pulled away. "But George, I haven't been."

"So what are you wanting to do?" He asked.

"Well we're having a baby, no matter what I've been wanting," I said, putting my hand on my stomach. "so I guess I'm going to be a mummy again. Guess we'll need to go to the healer, once we find out the sex-or sexes with our luck-we need to redo the nursery. Shit, you won't let me go back to work now."

"No love," He said. "I will, until your healer says you need to go on leave. And then when you come back, depends on when the healer says you can and when mum is willing to watch all four or so kids."

"What had happened?" Kanzas and Kenzie asked, running in the room with everyone else following.

"I'm pregnant," I said simply. "I wasn't expecting it, I just took the test to make sure I wasn't, and when I was, I was shocked."

"Are you sure you are," Kenzie asked. "those things aren't always accurate."

"This one always is," I said. "unless it turns like…green which is only because it was brewed wrong."

When we got back to England a few days later, I had just finished breakfast when the owls came. Minnie came with letters from my dad, Mrs. Weasley, and a few others. Then a tiny brown owl bearing a letter from Neville and Luna. Last, a barn owl carrying a letter from a school I hadn't heard of.

_Dear Mr. And Mrs. George Weasley,_

_I write to tell you about the school I have just opened just outside London for young Witches and Wizards ages four years to ten years to prepare them for Hogwarts. Students will return home every day via The Knight Bus or if you pick them up. It is entirely up to you how they return home. We plan to teach the children how to control their magic to reduce risk of exposure, get a start on Herbology, Care Of Magical Creature (with the safer creatures that they encounter regularly with magical family members), minor Divination to determine if it should be explored further, History Of Magic, Muggle Studies, Potions, and a few Muggle like classes that everyone should learn-Math, English, Science, and we will have literature by famous Witches and Wizards. We would like to invite you to take a tour and if you wish; Molly Anna, Fredrick Andrew, and George Alexander are very welcome at the school. I'll be expecting your return owl soon. _

_Thank You, _

_Alexius Graham-Headmistress, Young Magical Minds School_

I Floo Called Percy and he confirmed that the school was legit so I wrote back to Alexius-a somewhat friend from my days at Hogwarts who had always been like mine, Fred, and George's Hermione by stopping us from mischief a few times. She had been a prefect so we hadn't been as close since fifth year.

_We would be delighted to take a tour of your school, just give us a date and we'll be there. Thank you. _

**Okay, the end sucks a bit. And I need to explain in a later chapter I suppose that the Ministry allows like…six years in between kids to be on forms of birth control if they want. I think I'd actually forgotten that when I wrote this chapter though. *blush* Anyway please leave me lots of Reviews, and I'll go to…McDonalds or somewhere with Wifi for a few hours to update if they screw up our internet at our new house. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Okay, I'm so sorry about the delay. We moved and I've yet to fix it so I have WiFi so right now I'm on a neighbors. The connection SUCKS so you're lucky to get this haha. Honestly, I'm not sure when I'll post again, but I will as soon as possible. I haven't had any inspiration for this story lately, but I will not abandon it. I Solemnly Swear…Oh that would make a good title…anyway go ahead and read. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of it's blah, blah, blah you get the point. But as always, James and Oliver Phelps or Domhnall (spelling?) Gleeson may own me anytime they'd like. **

**Chapter 11:**

George and I loved the school so we sent the kids there. They loved it. Every week, we received an owl about each of their behaviors, progress, and abilities. Andrew was amazing at Herbology, barely needing to be told how to do what he needed to. Alex was amazing at Potions and Care Of Magical Creatures. And Anna was amazing at Divination, having read tea leafs of three other students perfectly, and she finally admitted to George and I she had visions on occasion.

"Mummy," Anna said, dancing around the kitchen in December when I was seven months pregnant and trying to cook for Christmas dinner which we were having at the house because it was bigger. "when do you think we'll go to America again?"

"We might go for my birthday, why?" I asked, sprinkling pepper into the pot in front of me.

"Because that is when the baby will come," She said simply. "I saw it. You have to have the baby in a Muggle hospital."

"When did you see this?" I asked.

"Yesterday."

"And you're just now telling me," I asked. "Anna, you know you need to tell me visions about the baby or any of the rest of the family."

"I wasn't sure if I should mummy," She answered. "some of them are ones I shouldn't."

I sighed. "Okay then. Guess we should wait awhile to go see gramps."

Her face went blank for a minute. "Well mummy, we can, but the outcome is the same-you have her at the Muggle Hospital."

"Same day though?" I asked.

"I don't know," She rolled her eyes. "I didn't see dates."

George walked in the kitchen. "Laura love, I have bad news."

"What is that?" I asked, stirring the contents of the pot in front of me.

"We can't go see your father for your birthday," He wrapped his arms around me. "I wish we could, but we won't be able to until the end of the month."

"Oh that's fine," I kissed him softly. "Anna had a vision that while we're there, the baby will be born so it is best we had to change it."

"I'm going to go play." Anna said, running from the room.

"Are you okay with that?" He asked.

"Well, if you floo back long enough to get your mum and dad, then yes." I smiled.

He kissed me. "Well, how would you like to come into the shop tomorrow?"

My Healer hadn't said I needed to go on leave yet, I still had two weeks before that, but I hadn't went in as often since I started to have swollen ankles.

"Yes," My face lit up. "really?"

"Yes," He kissed my nose. "you can sit on a stool at the register, and I have Verity to do everything else. The kids can stay at mum's for the day."

I weaved my fingers through his hair and kissed him, letting my hand rest slightly on the scarred flesh where his ear had once been.

He pulled away. "Don't. I hate when you do that."

I sighed, letting my hands fall. "George, you know that I love you-your stupid ear doesn't change a thing."

He held my hands in his. "You look uncomfortable every time you look at it love. I know you love me-you hate the ear."

"Fuck George," I sighed. "I love you for not having that ear. Because you lost it while helping in the process of defeating Voldemort and making a safe world for us and our children. No, you didn't directly defeat him, but by going that night, you helped save Harry so it could happen."

"But if I still had it, you wouldn't have to explain to people with lies. You wouldn't have to pity me." He replied.

I rolled my eyes. "I don't pity you George. I pity myself when you go into a woe is me rant about it. And I don't care to lie about it. I only lie to Muggles."

He sighed. "You're right. I'm sorry."

I kissed him. "Oh and the kids know why now."

He gaped at me. "You told them?"

"They asked," I shrugged. "I didn't want to lie to them. They are proud that their daddy is a hero."

"They are?" He smiled.

"Yes," I ruffled his hair. "and so is their mummy."

He kissed me. "Do they know their mummy is a hero too?"

I snorted. "I'm not the hero you, or even Fred is. I barely did anything."

"You used Unforgivables to protect me my love," He smiled. "and Ginny. And numerous others. You fought like a hero."

"Mummy is a hero?" All three kids said at once, appearing from the next room.

"Yes," George said. "she may not have been injured, but she fought better than I did."

"Did you guys kill anyone?" Alex asked.

I closed my eyes. "I didn't intend to-I just meant to knock them out."

"We all did," George told them, squeezing me gently. "it wasn't really a choice at times."

Andrew hugged me tight. "I love you mummy."

I hugged him back, closing my eyes. "I love you too Andrew."

At the end of January, we went to visit my dad in America and spend some time with my family. We were currently at my grandparents after the family had attend church and we'd stayed around my dad's and George and I brainstormed for new products and the kids played with toys my dad had left over from my childhood and stuff he bought every time he found out we would visit. He spoiled the triplets worse than he'd ever spoiled me.

"Lulu why isn't the triplets in school? Shouldn't you have waited until Summer to visit?" My cousin Corey was going off on me while his wife Nikki was trying to settle down their youngest of three who was throwing a fit.

"Their Headmistress granted them two weeks off. They're ahead in their studies anyway. Except for literature but that isn't a big deal, they are only one book behind and they have until the end of June. Their on book eight of twelve so their good." I said, taking a drink of a potion to reduce contractions from my bag. They'd been happening all day but I was hiding it until it was closer to time for the baby.

"How far ahead?" Jan asked, playing with Tyler's two year old son Jackson.

"Two weeks ahead," I answered. "not that it matters. They make amazing marks and go to school every day. No need to worry about missing a short amount of time."

"Laura love, are you okay?" George asked, sitting down beside me and taking my hand.

"Yea I'm perfect," I winced, needing a sip of my potion. "why do you ask?"

"Liar," He said, watching me closely. "how long have they been going on?"

"Since five this morning." I admitted.

He sighed. "How far apart?"

"Still pretty far," I answered. "please just give me a bit longer."

One of my little cousins, Ava came running in and hugged me tight. "Lulu are you staying for awhile? Or do you have to go home soon?"

"Well," I answered. "we're going home soon but I'm going to have my baby soon so it will be a few more days at least."

Not long after that, everyone forced me to go on to the hospital and I had to use a random doctor who I'd never met and George was being over protective the entire time, not wanting them to put an IV in my arm or do the epidural.

"George," I said softly in his ear. "this is how Muggles do it. And stop arguing with them, if you try and keep me from the painkillers, they'll suspect domestic abuses and do something. Okay?"

"Okay," He said, then looked at the nurse. "I'm sorry. I want my wife to not be in pain, but needles freak me out I guess you could say. Do whatever you need to do to help with the pain."

I went through five hours of labor before I finally had my baby girl. She had the pinkest complexion I'd ever seen and had inherited the fiery red Weasley hair and had big brown eyes. She was absolutely gorgeous.

"What is her name?" My dad asked, looking at his new granddaughter for the first time.

"Onyx Andorra. Which really is funny I guess because she has red hair but…oh well." George said, kissing my forehead.

"Mummy," Anna said. "if I sit in that big chair can I hold her?"

"Of course," I smiled. "George get the camera out of my bag."

While Anna held Onyx, I couldn't help wishing that instead of just my dad, that my mum would come see me and her new grandchild. But she hadn't even met the triplets so it wasn't possible.

She'd finally found out when I was fifteen that I was a witch, and being Holiness or whatever she was, had cut ties from me. Well, she still asked my dad about me once or twice a year but that was it. She didn't even know what the kids looked like.

"What's wrong love?" George asked, kneeling beside my bed.

"I wish my mum-my biological mum-would come see me and Onyx. And finally see Anna, Andrew, and Alex. I know it won't happen, and I'll be okay, but I just wish she cared." I whispered to him.

He kissed my temple. "Well, maybe she'll surprise you. But will you be okay for an hour or so while I apparate back home and get some baby things and mum and dad?"

"Yea I'll be fine," I smiled at him. "don't worry about me love."

After George left, I was holding Onyx and Andrew was sitting on the bed beside me, looking at his sister in awe.

"Mummy," He looked at me. "I'll protect Onyx from everything okay?"

I smiled, kissing his forehead. "Thank you love. But you don't have to do it by yourself. You have Anna, Alex, daddy, me, and the rest of the family too."

"I know," He said. "but I just mean that I won't let anything hurt her when I'm around. I love my baby sister."

Onyx cooed.

"And she loves you," I said. "would you like to hold her?"

"Yes." He answered simply.

I placed her gently in his arms and wrapped him in mine to help him support her head.

The camera flashed and I looked up to see my dad with a smile on his face.

"Thought you'd like that in a picture." He said.

"I do," I smiled back, laying back on my pillows. "when Andrew gives her up, would you like to hold her?"

"Me first." A voice said at the door timidly.

"Mum?" I asked in shock as I looked up.

She smiled nervously. "That husband of yours came by and demanded I come see you and your new daughter-not to mention the triplets."

"So you only came because he forced you?" I asked, my heart dropping.

"No," She answered. "but him telling me how much you wanted me to come and see you and finally meet your children did force me. After how I acted, I didn't think you wanted me to come around."

"You're wearing pants." I realized.

"Yes," She answered. "I finally realized how stupid I was being-I do still believe in God, but I don't go to that church anymore. I go somewhere that isn't as strict. I got yelled at by Mom."

"Good," I said, stroking Andrew's hair. "because that church was stupid."

"Well introduce me to my grandchildren?" She asked.

"Anna, Alex come over here loves." I said to my kids who were sitting in the window.

"Why mummy?" Anna asked as she stood beside the bed.

"This is my mum kids," I answered. "Grandma Carolyn. Mum, this is Molly Anna, George Alexander, Fredrick Andrew, and finally my newest precious angel Onyx Andorra."

"So you have the AAAA?" She smiled.

"Yes I suppose." I answered.

"Laura," Molly Weasley's voice was heard from the doorway a second before arms were wrapped around my neck. "oh my poor girl having to have her baby in a Muggle hospital."

I hugged her back. "I'm fine mum. Don't worry. George just didn't like the needles."

"Mum?" My real mom asked hurt.

"Yes," I answered. "Molly has done everything to you didn't. Do you have a problem?"

"You're Carolyn?" Molly turned, anger written on her face.

"Yes." My mom stuck her nose in the air.

"You vile woman," Molly sneered. "showing up today, when you have abandoned her since you found out she was a witch?"

"Mum," George stepped between them. "Laura wanted to see her. I went and got her."

Molly looked at me hurt. "You did?"

I sat up. "I did. But don't be hurt mum, please. You've been there for me for so much, and I loved you to death, but I just-I wanted the kids to know her. To see if she had changed. I still really wish that you were my real mom, but I had to see her."

You could see tears in her eyes. "Of course."

I held out my arms to her. "Please?"

She hugged me.

"I love you more mummy. Don't worry." I whispered.

She smiled at me. "So where is Miss Onyx?"

"Here," Andrew said proudly. "isn't baby sister cute?"

We waited until Onyx was two weeks old to go home, the triplets had went back with Molly and Arthur so they wouldn't miss more school but we were afraid to apparate with such a tiny baby at first.

"Are you ready?" George asked, holding my hand after I hugged my dad goodbye.

"Nearly," I let go of his hand to hold Onyx closer. "yes I think I'm good now."

"Come visit soon Gary, yea?" George said, nodding to my dad.

"Of course," My dad said, stepping away to go around the corner so we didn't technically violate laws. "take care of my daughter and grandkids, okay?"

"Wouldn't think of doing anything but," George said. "well, I'm off. Don't be far behind Laura."

"I'll be right there." I promised.

After he was gone, I kissed Onyx's forehead. "Here we go angel."

Moments later, I was standing in my kitchen in The Oaks-what we'd decided to name the house-and noticed that my entire family was there-well all The Weasleys.

"Hello," I said shocked. "I wasn't aware that we would have company."

"Welcome to the world party for Onyx," George told me, wrapping his arms around me suddenly. "and late birthday party for you."

I smiled, tears in my eyes. "You're perfect."

He kissed me. "Would you like your present now? It is why we're just now having your party. It was done the day you had Onyx."

"Yes," I whispered.

He levitated a giant covered something onto the wall beside the table and told me to go over, before uncovering and saying a small spell.

Fred was looking back at me from the flat above Weasley's Wizard Wheezes.

"Fred." I squeaked.

"Hey good looking," He winked at me. "where is that brother of mine?"

"Right here," George stepped up and wrapped his arms around me. "I miss you."

"Oh don't get sappy," He said. "how longs it been?"

"Twelve almost thirteen years," I answered. "well, actually, I just saw you about five years ago in the mirror."

"Yea I know," He said. "I know everything the real Fred knows. So where are the kids? You have four now right?"

"Yep, this is your youngest niece Onyx." I turned the small baby around.

"You realize her hair is red, right?" He winked.

"Har-har," I rolled me eyes. "yes, but it was just a name I liked. Never expected to end up married to one of you two red-haired gits. Though I don't regret it."

He grinned. "Just checking. Where are the trouble makers?"

"Hey Uncle Fred," Anna ran up to the portrait. "nice to finally meet you-well somewhat you. I'm Molly Anna, your niece."

"You look like your mummy," Fred said, smiling at her. "George, I say you teach this one from home. You'll lose her to a boy fairly quick if not."

"Oh I know," George picked Anna up and gave her a hug and a sloppy kiss on her cheek. "She's not going to date until she's fifty."

"Fifty," Anna said outraged. "dad, I have you know that you and mum will probably be dead by then and I won't have to obey."

"How old do you think we are," I raised an eyebrow, a smirk on my face. "older than Grandmum Weasley? Who looks amazing for her age," I added, looking at my mother-in-law. "don't be silly."

"Fine," Anna sighed. "how about twenty eight daddy?"

"Deal." He smiled.

"And these two," I said as Alex and Andrew walked over. "are the reincarnations-I suppose is what they are?-of you and George. Fredrick Andrew and George Alexander."

"Oh God," Fred said. "you two have to torture Filch, alright? I expect to hear letters informing your mum and dad every detail of it."

"Nothing warranting expulsion mind," I said, glaring down at my sons. "because you know mummy and daddy want you to get your education while being mean to Filch."

A few weeks later, when George brought the kids home in the family car from school, he handed me a letter from the headmistress. It had in detail a very elaborate prank the children had played on their Math professor and telling about the detention they'd receive a week from then.

"Read it to Fred," George whispered, escorting the kids upstairs. "I'll be taking care of punishment. Where is Onyx?"

"Taking a nap," I answered. "tell the kids to be careful not to wake her."

He nodded, kissing my temple. "Can you do dinner or do you want me to go pick something up?"

"It's almost done," I answered. "but picking something up sounds good for tomorrow."

He nodded. "Shout if you need me."

I smiled. "I will."

I took a chair to sit in front of Fred's portrait and coughed in an a Umbridge impression.

"Hem-hem." I said.

He jumped up from the couch where he was playing around with an old invention that we'd finished years ago. "Merlin Laura, I thought she was here."

"She's dead," I replied. "I killed her at the final battle."

"Really?" He asked delighted.

I winced. "I didn't intend to kill her. I only wanted to stun her but she hit her head."

"Oh well," He shrugged. "what do you have there?"

"The kids are in trouble," I grinned. "they have detention next week."

"Oh does it have details in the letter?" He asked.

"Yes," I laughed at his enthusiasm. "would you like to hear it?"

"Of course." He said.

I read him the three page letter detailing how the triplets had snuck into the professor's office and planted dung bombs in random places set to go off when she sat in her chair, then set it up for one of the portable swamps that Fred and George had invented to go off in the floor at the same time, accompanied by several of our fireworks. She'd said that they were lucky they only got detention that they wouldn't have, had they not gotten a swamp set up with a boat so she could get out and if George hadn't removed it, they would have been expelled.

"Are you and George going to punish them?" He asked.

"Well, it is their first elaborate prank so…we'll talk about it." I shrugged.

George came in the room, carrying a fully awake Onyx who was whimpering in hunger.

"Momma is right here little one," George said, tilting her so she could see me. "don't worry, momma will feed you."

I held out my arms and took her, going out of Fred's portrait's view long enough to get the sling thing that covered her while I fed her-Muggle baby supplies were amazing sometimes.

"Ah you're depriving me the privilege of seeing your breasts again." Fred said when I took my seat again.

I grimaced at him. "Shut up."

"Can you not talk about the fact you slept with my wife by the way," George said, sitting down beside me in his own chair. "not something I want to hear."

"I just want to know one thing and then I'll never bring it up again," He promised. "Laura, do you ever think about it?"

I bit my lip, looking at my husband who looked like he was about to have his heart ripped out.

"Answer it," He told me. "I'm fine."

"Honestly then," I sighed, looking anywhere but Fred's painting or George. "I do sometimes, mostly on the anniversary of your death Fred. Not in detail, I just think about how I hope that it gave you a little bit of happiness before you were gone."

"It did," He told me. "and thank you for that."

I kissed George. "But you my dear husband, I remember every precious detail. I remember you telling me how much you loved me and when I pushed my face into your shoulder, I confessed my feelings for you. I love you George."

**REVIEWS PLEASE! I'm not usually so hard up for reviews, but I want you guys to tell me what you think. I mean, I know you put me on story alert and stuff, but I only have a few reviews. If you leave a review, I will send you…something. Tell me something you'd like to see, and I'll write it and send it to you the moment I get connection. Oh and I tweet via my phone, and I'll post when I get ready to post if you'd like, you may follow me at LuluLust I'm the chick with earbuds in and lines on her face. (SGTC BOTDF UNITY STRIPES ALL DAY EVERYDAY) You get a cookie if you know what the SGTC and BOTDF is. Two cookies if you know what Unity Stripes are too. **


	12. Chapter 12

**So I have an Epiloge that is only a few pages left because I can't think of much more for this story. I'm sorry. I hope you guys enjoy what is left! **

**Chapter 12:**

Five years later, on September first, we were running late because we'd had to search the triplet's trunks five times to make sure that they hadn't took anything for big pranks-we told them not yet, to give the professors a year or so to get use to a new set of trouble makers-before getting in the van-we'd bought it since the kids couldn't apparate.

"Mum," Alex groaned as I leaned back in the back to give him a spit bath, as he had mud on his face. "I'm clean, stop."

I sighed. "Anna, you'll make sure he has a clean face at school, right?"

"Mum I'm not going to let my brother go around dirty, it will make me look dirty." Anna rolled her eyes.

"Can I go mummy?" Onyx asked, bouncing in her little booster seat thing.

"In about five years," I smiled at her. "but don't worry, you get to start the Young Magical Minds next week baby."

Andrew stared pensively out the window. "Can I be home schooled?"

"Why," I asked alarmed. "baby, you've been looking forward to Hogwarts for years."

"I don't want to leave you mummy. And what if I'm not in Gryffindor?" He said sadly.

"Oh you'll be home for Christmas," I patted his knee. "and the other houses aren't so bad. Except Slytherin, if any of you are in Slytherin, you're disowned."

He stared horrorstruck.

"Only if you turn evil," I promised. "because I will not have an evil son."

"If any of us turn evil, it would be me or Alex," Anna said. "you're too much of mummy's boy Andrew."

"Hey now," I said. "don't tease your brother."

"Andrew is a mummy's boy!" Onyx sang.

"Onyx hush," George said, pulling into a parking spot at King's Cross. "your mummy doesn't need stress right now."

He was probably right, as I was nine months pregnant with twins and should have been at home resting but I refused to miss seeing my children off for their first year at Hogwarts.

"George I'm fine," I sighed. "don't worry about me."

We all filed out of the van and rushed into the station and onto the platform.

"You're late," Ginny smiled amused as we hurried over. "I think you guys are the true Weasleys."

I rolled my eyes, holding onto Onyx's hand. "We had to make sure the triplets didn't pack anything too big three times."

Anna, Andrew, and Alex all hurried over to hug me as George, Harry, and Ron helped load trunks onto the train for the family.

"Write us when the twins come," Anna said, tucking her straight red hair behind her ear. "love you mum."

"Love you too," I kissed each of their foreheads. "be-well, don't get into too much trouble, okay? Get into trouble, just don't get expelled."

"Pretty sure you're the only parent-other than dad-to ever encourage their kids to get into trouble." Andrew said, kissing Onyx's forehead.

"Drew-Drew take me." Onyx tugged at her big brother's hand.

"I can't," He said, embarrassed. "but I'll be back before you know it. Get into trouble for me, okay?"

"Okay." She chirped.

Bill and Fleur walked over. "Andrew, keep an eye on Victoire alright?"

"Why?" Andrew raised an eyebrow.

"She's been acting odd," Bill answered. "just make sure she's okay, okay?"

Victoire and Andrew were close, him being her favorite little cousin aside from Anna.

Ginny leaned over. "James caught Victoire and Teddy snogging earlier, just don't tell Bill and Phlegm."

I giggled. "I won't."

"Mummy, did you pee yourself?" Onyx asked suddenly.

I looked down and sure enough there was liquid in a puddle at my feet and soaking my dress and then pain hit. "Oh my Merlin."

"What's going on mummy?" Onyx asked as Ginny scooped her up into her arms.

"Lily, go get your Uncle George," Ginny said. "Laura is having the twins."

"Mummy," Onyx sobbed. "are you okay?"

"I'm fine," I promised, doing my breathing exercises. "I'm just having your new siblings."

"I'll take your car back to The Oaks," Ginny said. "George can apparate you to St. Mungo's for the delivery."

George ran over and picked me up into his arms. "Sorry we can't see you off kids."

"It's cool dad," Anna shrugged. "get mum to the hospital."

By midnight, Jayden Aaron and Scarlett Andrea were born. We'd sort of stuck with A middle names. Jayden was a beautiful, tiny, little brown haired boy with big hazel eyes and Scarlett had scarlet colored hair and cat like green eyes.

"Will you write the kids in the morning and send a picture," I asked. "I feel awful that I couldn't see them off."

"They understand," He promised, tucking my hair behind my ear. "they said so in their letter."

I sat up straight, startling Jayden who had been laying asleep on my chest but he went straight back to sleep. "What house?"

He smiled, sitting down in the chair beside my bed and unfolding a piece of parchment and reading aloud. "_Dear mum and dad, hope everything went well with the twins. I'm sure it didn't take long, you're probably a waterslide by now. We're all in the same house-Slytherine. Turns out when you called us 'evil little brats' a few years ago you were right. Totally kidding mum, we're all in Gryffindor. Rosie and Albus are too. As if there was any doubt we'd all be Gryffindor, has a Weasley ever been anything but? Professors Longbottom and Longbottom said to have you send pictures of the twins to them soon. But it is getting late, so we're going to head up to our rooms. All the cousins say hello. And mum, don't worry about having to go and not see us off. You have six more chances to see us off. Just make dad stay off you for a year or so, so you don't miss the next time. Anyway, goodnight, love you mummy. Love Anna, Andrew, and Alexander._"

I smiled. "I miss them."

"So do I," He said, kissing my forehead. "the house is going to be quiet."

"No it won't," I laughed. "we have a five year old who thinks that she has to be just like her older siblings, and twins who will no doubt be up to no good as soon as they can hold their own heads up."

"I wonder what house Ino is in." George said.

I raised an eyebrow. "That was completely random George."

"Well, it was a thought. You've saw how Andrew looks at her, haven't you?" He asked.

I bit my lip, trying to recall the times that Luna had brought Ino over for a study session the past year when school got harder for the kids at The Young Magical Minds.

"He looks at her like I looked at you since the moment I first saw you," He took my hand in his and kissed the back. "but she looks at Alex the way Andrew looks at her."

I frowned. "My baby is going to be torn in two by that little harlot."

He laughed softly. "Usually you go on and on about how much you wish Anna had Ino's manners at the dinner table."

"That was before she was going to rip my baby's heart and go after his brother." I exclaimed.

"Love," He said. "you did that to me and Fred both. How do you think Mum felt?"

I looked away. "She hated me a little, didn't she?"

"No," He said softly. "she could never hate you."

"George," I whispered, looking at him. "Do you hate me, even a little, for it?"

"No," He shook his head. "I love you with every fiber of my being."

"Did you though?"

"No," He said. "I hated Fred and I for tearing you in two like that."

I smiled a little. "I know it is awful, but I secretly loved having you both want me. Especially when Angelina and Katie would get jealous. I hated them in school, they're okay now that they aren't after you though."

Speak of the devils, two nurses walked in and it just so seemed that Angelina and Katie were to take care of the twins.

"Hi Laura," Katie said, taking Scarlett from her bassinet where she was laying contently after she'd woken up from her nap. "are you ready to feed?"

Jayden had just woken up and started crying, nuzzling into my chest in search of his meal.

"Yes," I smiled, holding out my free arm after undoing my shirt to feed the twins. "how are you Katie?"

"Good," She smiled, flashing me her left hand which had a huge rock on it. "I'm engaged to Oliver Wood. Puddlemore United seems to have given him a raise or he broke the bank buying this ring."

"Aw that's wonderful," I smiled. "how about you Angelina?"

She glared a little, her eyes flickering toward George. "I'm engaged to a guy who went to Durmstrang with Krum. I'm also expecting."

"Oh that's great Angelina," I smiled slightly. "babies are such wonderful gifts from God."

"So how about you two," Katie smiled. "you are married now aren't you? I've only heard a few small details."

"We're married," I smiled. "have been for…eleven almost twelve years. Our three oldest-triplets-just went off to Hogwarts today. They're Gryffindor. Our little girl, Onyx is five and she's with Ginny and Harry. And of course these two angels."

"Why didn't you invite us to the wedding?" Angelina sneered.

"We couldn't," George said, tucking my hair behind my ear as it had came lose. "other than family, we only had Neville, Luna, and Hagrid at the wedding. We were actually married at the Ministry, but we had a ceremony with both our families-wizard and muggle."

"How did you explain Hagrid to Muggles?" Katie giggled.

I grinned. "I pointed at my dad and then Hagrid and told everyone they were long lost brothers. My dad is huge. They just laughed and didn't ask any other questions."

O_o_O_o

At Christmas time, we were able to go as a family to pick up the children from the train, and managed to get everyone in the van-Arthur had magically expanded it to where it was like a clown car.

"Ouch mum! Andrew is pinching me!" Anna shouted.

"Aunt Laura! Anna just bent my finger back too far!" Albus shouted.

"George I think you missed the turn!" Molly hollered.

"Laura the twins are crying, what do you want me to do?" Ginny asked.

I groaned, sinking in my seat. "I want everyone to shut up, that is what I want."

George reached over and squeezed my hand. "We're almost to The Burrow, you and I will escape back to The Oaks for a few peaceful minutes."

"Will we have fun?" I winked at him.

"So much fun." He promised, kissing the back of my hand.

Once everyone was out of the car, we told them we'd be back in a few hours and went home falling straight into bed-and to sleep.

When we awoke however, George looked at me with such love that I had to kiss him.

"What was that for?" He smiled at me.

I ruffled his hair. "Because I love you."

He kissed me. "And I love you."

We continued to kiss, and it got so heated that we were hours later getting to The Burrow than planned.

"More nieces and nephews soon then?" Ginny winked when we walked in, after having straightened my hair to where there were no evidence of our erm escapades.

"Not if we have anything to say about it," George replied. "I don't think we could handle another this soon."

"We almost have as many children as you mum," I hugged Molly. "would you like to raise a grandchild or six?"

She laughed, hugging me back as she cooked. "Well, I can't say that I'll let them live with me, but I wouldn't mind if you sent them to stay every once and awhile."

"Oh then we'll go home tonight, and you can have them all but the twins." George said as I took my place in the circle of his arms.

"Not tonight," She shook her head. "I want everyone here for Christmas Eve tomorrow."

"Oh we'd come back early mum," George teased. "don't worry about that."

The conversation was cut short by a shout.

"Honestly Ronald, I can't believe you!" Hermione shouted from outside causing everyone above the age of seventeen who wasn't upstairs to run outside where Hermione was pointing her wand at her husband.

"Hermy it's not-" Ron began.

"No," She shouted. "this is the last straw! You expect that just because I am expecting your child that I'll quit working? No! I don't do anything that could hurt the baby."

"Hermione," Ron shouted. "I don't expect you to quit working. I just asked if you wanted to, at least for awhile. We don't need the money really, we've saved so much and I got a raise. I just thought maybe you'd want to stay home with this one for awhile."

She lowered her wand. "You got a raise?"

"Yes," He smiled. "Was going to tell you as your Christmas gift tomorrow-along with your actual gift. I just thought, considering you complained about not getting to spend time with Rosie and Hugo, that you'd want to quit for awhile and I already talked to your boss. You could have the job back whenever you want it."

She ran to him, flinging her arms around him while tears flew down her cheeks. "Oh Ron, that is so sweet."

"Somebody is hormonal." I whispered to George.

"Oh you've been worse," He laughed. "when you were having Onyx, at times I was afraid to come home from work."

I elbowed him lightly in the ribs. "Hush."

The next morning, we all got up and opened the one gift each allowed on Christmas Eve except technically everyone of the children under eighteen got to open two.

"Oh My Merlin mum," Andrew shouted as we set the cage in front of them. "you and dad got us a Puffenskein?"

"Actually, it is everyone's," Molly smiled. "we all decided that we'd buy a Puffenskein to belong to you all because you begged for one, for years. Those of you who don't have an owl yet, your Uncle George is going to let you come into the shop and pick out a Pygmy Puff for free to take with you. The Puffenskein stays here, as a family pet."

"And kids," George said. "we have news."

"Oh God you're pregnant!" Anna exclaimed.

I laughed. "Not at the moment unless I'm unaware of something my love."

"Then what?" Ginny asked.

"We're opening the Hogsmeade store finally," George wrapped his arm around me, squeezing me gently. "we finalized all the details just before everyone came home for Christmas."

"We'll have a painting of Fred right as you walk in," I said. "that way, he can come and go as he pleases from the house. He's getting bored."

George tensed. "Laura, as much as I don't want to say this, you are aware that it is just a painting, right?"

I buried my face in his chest. "Yes, I know."

"And you still wonder who made the real Fred appear, don't you?" He whispered.

I nodded. "So much."

"It was me." He said.

I pulled away and stepped back. "Don't lie to me George."

"I'm not," He said. "I swear to you, I am the one that did it. I found your work in your room, and I started working on it too. It took so much energy to get it for you the one time, that is why he told you it won't work again. Neither you or I could handle the energy it would take."

I shook my head. "You-you gave me that?"

He pulled me into his arms kissing me deeply. "I'd give you anything. So long as I can, I will."

I kissed him back, crying a little. "I love you so much George."

That night, we went to sleep in Fred and George's old bedroom with a small, wiggly five-almost six-year old between us and two tiny babies in the crib beside the bed while our three oldest slept in the floor, their elbows and hands in each other's faces-it was adorable in their loving mother's opinion.

_Whack_. Onyx's hand flew up and landed on my mouth.

I kissed her still tiny fingers, moving her hand down by her side. "My baby."

George smiled at me. "Of course you'd say that after she hits you in the face."

I laughed quietly. "Well she is. And her wiggle worm tendencies are so adorable."

"And so like her mother," He teased. "I swear, I think you nearly took my eye out a few times when we first started sharing a room."

I rolled my eyes. "Did not."

"No," He agreed. "but I think we're lucky to have six kids after all that."

I blushed. "Well, aren't you glad they put me on a potion to control that? Too bad they don't make it for kids."

He leaned over and kissed my forehead. "Yes. Now you get some sleep, they'll wake us at the crack of dawn."

I smiled. "Love you George."

"Love you too." He yawned.

I fell asleep and found myself in the Gryffindor Common Room and in front of the fireplace dressed in brilliant golden robes was Fred-completely healthy and alive.

"Hello gorgeous," Fred smiled as I sat opposite him. "how are the kids?"

"Demons," I smiled back. "or at least, they will be after Christmas."

"What did you and George get them?" He asked.

"The triplets got the best brooms we could afford-which are very good and better than what we thought we'd be able to get. Onyx is getting a toy broomstick and the twins are getting a bunch of toys that add up to the price of what everyone else got." I shrugged.

"Do you miss me still?" He asked.

I sighed. "All the time Fred. And it makes me feel so guilty because I have George and he's my husband. I shouldn't miss another man who I slept with…"

"Forget about me then," He shrugged. "I won't be angry."

I shook my head. "I could never forget you and don't suggest it again."

"I'll try to stop visiting then," He said. "I don't want you to hurt and that hurts you…"

"No," I exclaimed. "I need these dreams. It helps with the grief."

"I understand it still hurts," He said gently. "but it has been about seventeen years and you have to let it go."

I bit my lip and looked down. "You're right."

He got up, and pulled me into his arms. "Do you love George?"

"Of course." I smiled, thinking about all the wonderful things George had done over the years.

"And he loves you," He said. "more than I ever did. I should have told you so in our final year at school. I knew that he was who you should be with, and that I didn't stand a chance against it. And I knew that you loved him more than you loved me. I was selfish and couldn't give up the small part of you I had. Let this grief go love, it is the only way you'll be completely happy with George. I don't blame you for this, and you shouldn't blame yourself either."

I nodded. "Alright."

"I won't visit so much, okay?" He said.

"But you still will visit?" I asked softly, as he'd been visiting my dreams at least once a week for as long as he'd been dead.

"Yes," He smiled. "just…more like once a month or once a year okay?"

"Okay." I nodded.

"You're shaking," Fred grinned. "wake up. The kids are trying to wake you."

"Bye Fred." I whispered.

"Mum! Mum! Mum!" Alex's voice shrieked.

"Mummy! Wake up so we can open our presents!" Onyx shouted in my ear.

"Mum get up!" Anna said shrilly.

"Mummy is deaf due to her children yelling in her ear," I groaned, rolling over. "she can't hear you."

A kiss was planted to my exposed neck as my hair was braided on the sides of my head to be wavy for Christmas. "Love wake up so the kids will hush. And because Santa brought you a special present too."

I sat up quickly. "Okay I'm up."

The kids laughed. "Come on mummy!"

George and I each got a screaming twin and followed the kids downstairs, stopping in the kitchen to get bottles out of the fridge and then heading to the living room with everyone else and watching the children rip into packages.

Molly took the babies from George and I, saying we needed a break as we'd not had a moment since two days ago when we went home alone and George led me out into the garden where, sitting in a little cage was what looked like a tiny Jack Russell terrier but on closer inspection was clearly the Crup I'd been wanting, and had only just completed the test to get my license for one, but hadn't really found one yet.

"Is-is it mine?" I looked at George in wonder.

He smiled. "Yes, he is."

I squealed and hugged him. "I love you so much George! You're the best husband in the world!"

He laughed. "You always say that when you get something."

I stuck my tongue out at him. "Yea but I say it regularly too."

He kissed me deeply. "I love you."

I kissed him back. "Did you know that I got you something too?"

"I hope so, otherwise I'm petitioning for divorce." He teased.

I smiled, leading him over to the shed and conjuring a blindfold which I tied around his eyes. "It isn't much, but we spent so much on the kids."

"What is it?" He asked.

I opened the door, leading him inside and shut the door, changing my clothes with a wave of my wand. "Lumous Maxima!"

"Can I take this thing off?" He asked.

I untied it. "Here you are my darling husband."

He gaped at me, standing there wearing only a tiny string bikini that-amazingly-I still looked good in at the age of thirty five and after six kids. The wonders of beauty potions.

"Like it?" I asked him, smiling.

"You're my gift?" He asked.

I giggled. "Yes."

"No returns?" He asked, his voice turning sad.

I glared, grabbing my cloak. "If you don't want your gift, then fine."

He took the cloak and threw it in the corner. "Didn't say I didn't want it."

"Oh and these are also your's," I motioned to a pile of every single one of his favorite candies. "I figured we'd hide those in the flat away from the kids."

He basically attacked me, knocking me into the hay behind me. "You're the best wife in the universe."

I giggled as he placed feather light kisses to my neck. "George this was just a preview. We have to get back, the kids…"

He began to nibble a little with his kisses. "Lock the door."

I managed to get my wand and locked the door to where only George and myself could undo it. "Well Georgy, it is just you and me."

He pressed his lips to mine. "Can't wait until all the kids are out of the house. I want you to myself."

"Then stop getting me pregnant," I giggled. "then maybe it will be possible."

We finally went back in the house, after I redressed in my family friendly clothes and received a few cat calls from the eldest of the Weasley clan and gags from the younger.

"Mummy," Onyx squealed. "your hair is sticking up like Uncle Harry's!"

I looked in the mirror which barked out; "Brush your hair girl!" at my tousled sex hair.

I blushed, waving my wand to arrange my hair nice and neat. "Opps."

**Reviews are appreciated. **


End file.
